What Makes A Rose
by volk-krosh
Summary: New Rose Family. Fixing old writing and adding new Chapters. Someone that does understand Sachiko comes around. A side of the roses that we haven't seen as much blossoms before our eyes. Yumi and Shimako Coming Soon! YuriLemons CP -Never Ending-
1. Chapter 1: What Makes A Rose

**What makes a Rose...**

Set: The whole story is placed at Lillian's, and surroundings,

Main Characters: All Maria Sama Ga Miteru 's ones. An UTTERLY NEW Rose family. This family is named Rosa Yeskaoda (an anagram of mine and we will be using the color black for it).

Time Line: Here we wont go to the "only 3 years" not sure of how many (from 4 to 6), but we start with the year in which Yumi enters Lillian's.

..

**So the Rose cast is like this:**

White: S. Rosa Gigantea (Izumi), Sei, Shimako, -

Red: S. Rosa Chinesis (Hoshino), Youko, Sachiko, -

Yellow: S. Rosa Foetida (Nanashi), Eriko, Rei, Yoshino

Black: S. Rosa Yeskaoda (Aneko), Mariko, -, -

..

Main Pairing: Pretty much a whole big mix, but basics I guess would be:

..

**Red Rose Family:**

S. Rosa Chinesis (Hoshino) / Youko (slightly)

Youko / Sachiko

Sachiko / Yumi

**White Rose Family:**

Super Rosa Gigantea (Izumi) / Sei

Sei / Shimako

Shimako /Noriko

**Yellow Rose Family:**

Super Rosa Foetida (Nanashi ) / Eriko

Eriko / Rei

Eriko / Yoshino

Rei / Yoshino

**Black Rose: **

S. Rosa Yeskaoda (Aneko ) / Mariko

Mariko / Saky

Saky / BnT (ばら色の種)

..

**_More notes at the end of this chapter._**

..

..

_**THIS FIC IS IN THE PROCESS OF BEING FIXED/REWRITEN TO FIX VARIOUS ERRORS. STILL NEW CHAPTERS ARE BEING ADDED IN THE PROCESS. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND SUPPORT.**_

_**..**_

_**..  
**_

_**Chapter One: **_

Lillian's catholic school for girls: An institute for Ladies.

The ladies that gather in The Virgin Mary's garden have heavenly smiles that even today, overcome the great fence. Their pure bodies and minds are wrapped in dark uniforms; the crinkles in their skirts mustn't be noticed. Their white sailor collars must be always clean and tight. Here slow walking is preferred.

At this school there is a Student Council which is referred as The Yamayurikai, and it is conformed by 4 Roses: Yeskaoda (The black rose), Chinesis (Red), Gigantea (White) and Foetida (Yellow), the roses take in petite sœurs which are referred as "Rosa - en Bouton".

The sœur system is not exclusive for the roses of course, every student has the right to have a sœur, and these relationships are sealed with a sacred private ceremony in which the Grande sœur gives her rosary to her petite sœur.

At Lillian's the Roses are deeply respected and not so secretly adored as they are the Institute's best and brightest. And the way the council works is mostly a democracy. When one is someone's petite sœur, the natural way to call that person is "Onee-sama". Everyone at this school refers to the roses as "Onee-samas" in a respectful way. And every rose has the right and obligation to look after her family, her line of roses. However the Yeskaoda family has the obligation not only to look after it self but the others. Which makes every rose to call them "Onee-sama" as well.

At this moment what we know about these exceptional girls is this: Our Hoshino (Rosa Chinesis) is a very refined and elegant young lady, which has mastered the fine art of listening and calculating ahead. She is quite an AS when it comes to logical outcomes. With her Bouton Youko, who is but a perfect match. Equally elegant, calculating, and slightly lady like mischievous. Youko has met her own petite sœur last year, Sachiko, a black haired lady, with good grades, unstained manners and exceptionally good family, with so far, only one foul: her temper.

Next to her we have Nanashi (Rosa Foetida), a well breed, and educated lady, with just the right amount of arrogance to be able to handle just about any quandary. Her Bouton is Eriko, who is known for always having the best notes, and most indifferent "mysterious" look, with a craving for the unusual. Eriko stalked her own petite sœur before making a decision, and finally came to ask Rei, a young kendo practitioner, with a tomboyish look, and a kind heart.

On a different ground is Izumi (Rosa Gigantea) that while deeply involved with the council and it's members, still has the ability to liberate her self from any student related issue, seem like she doesn't care (sometimes actually not caring), and yet be able to be there for her dear friends in just about every right time and place. And obvious Bouton is Sei, an astonishing western looking girl, with many of her Onee-sama's qualities and defects, but probably an even greater heart. And an unusual drawn towards witty answers and smirks. Sei has not yet found a good match for her among the students, due to a personal tragedy last year.

And last but not least, there is Aneko (Rosa Yeskaoda), who as appeasable and well mannered as she might be, has never (and odds are never will) changed her mind when made. She will put just about everything up for discussion, and cheer for dialogue, except for 2 matters in which no one does ever gets a saying: discipline, and her own already made choices. With the most matching Bouton, Mariko, an extremely disciplined young lady, intelligent, controlled and self-exigent to the bare, who as Sei, has not yet found a worthy heir for the Yeskaoda family.

This year, more girls have arrived to Lillian's, and so, the story unfolds.

Sitting at the table are both Aneko and Mariko, drinking a cup of tea as they watch without much interest reflected on their faces, how once again Youko "talks" with Sei about finally getting a sœur. Afraid the Gigantea line will end with her due to her lack of discipline and will.

"Yes Youko, to you *everything* has to be about discipline and will, can't you just for once think with anything that isn't your left sided brain?"

"Good one, I didn't know Sei was good in biology, Onee-sama" Said Mariko in a very low voice.

"Well, someone has to actually *think* here, and not just go with the flow of an unbalanced burst of laziness and lack f interest, and that's obviously isn't you Sei"

"There goes Youko back in, less witty, though" Said Mariko sipping her cup.

"Look, if you are just trying to find someone to let you PMS with, go ahead and try it on Mariko-sama, because I've had it with you, I don't *have* to find a sœur, only because *you* the mighty all sœur-ed up Youko has chosen to nag me day and night"

Mariko turns to her Onee-sama with her eyes on lines (|¬,¬|) "Why should she always put me as an excuse to end such chats, Onee-sama?"

"Well, you *are* her Onee-sama, so it's only fair that she follows you lead, not that she does anyway, but truth be told, until you get a sœur, and I'm not saying you must, she will be able to say so" Says Aneko with a calm voice and a little smile.

"Don't get Onee-sama on this, she has *good* reasons not to have done so yet, you on the other hand, just avoid the subject and pretend it isn't there"

"Of course she has good reasons, and so do I, you are just pissed that I wont tell you Youko"

"Language" Says Aneko in a fairly audible voice

"Gomen Onee-sama, I'm leaving now... Gokigenyou"

"Gokigenyou" Say both Aneko and Mariko.

"Fine, go then," Says a very frustrated Youko.

Aneko stands and gets close to Youko "You now better than to say that Youko, I expect you to mind you manners, even if angry"

"Gomenasai Onee-sama, I just get so frustrated with her attitude..."

"I understand, Youko, and because of you link with her I allow you to talk to her the way you do, but notice that it isn't proper for you to tell her how to run her own family, there might come a day in which you might regret it"

"You are right Onee-sama, I just worry... mostly about her, and not her family, when Izumi-sama graduates, she will feel terribly lonely, and I just want her not to get hurt"

Aneko placed a hand on Youko's shoulder and said "Of course, but hurting her now, so that she doesn't get hurt later isn't really a good idea"

"Can men force rain to purr? Seours arrive at time, Youko, remember that" Said Mariko.

"Forgive me, Onee-sama, I did not mean to refer to you, nor your decision as equal to Sei at any moment" Said Youko vowing her head forwards, and staying like that for a moment expecting an answer from Mariko.

"You did not offend me, Youko, be at ease, to tell the truth is in no way wrong, and I do comprehend your motives." Mariko spoke in utter calm, giving Youko a reassuring feeling, so she finally lifted her head, with a smooth smile, only to encounter Mariko turning her head away with a truly sad expression.

"Try not to worry Youko" Said Aneko while striking her hair softly, "And for the time being, a good idea would be not to miss your classes" she finished.

Youko took a glimpse at her wrist and vowed them both "Gokigenyou". They answered equally to her, and so she went out.

Mariko stood up, to go to class half-minded, and she was stopped by Aneko's hand on her arm. "You don't need to feel pressure, I am glad to have you as my sœur, and feel proud about you not giving you principals up even when pushed. You shall find your own sœur on time; you are wise to think so. That was the way I found you, and I will be happy if your sœur makes you even half as happy and proud as you make me, day after day, Mariko" When Mariko turned her face towards her Onee-sama, she felt truly touched as she knew her words were true from both the look in her eyes, and the fact that her Onee-sama would never lie.

"Thank you Onee-sama, I wish not to let you down... If you ask me to, I will take upon any girl of your choosing as my sœur"

"I know you will Mariko" this wasn't the first time the girl had said this, but Aneko didn't want her sœur to be just someone right for the place, or the Yeskaoda family, she wanted for Mariko to have the special bond sœurs have, and if that meant to have to let discipline around the subject a little loose, it was a short price to pay. "But I rather see you do it by your self. I'm sure you will find one on your own, you are perfectly capable of it."

"Thank you for trusting me so much Onee-sama"

Aneko let go of Mariko's arm and said "Gokigenyou" with a smile. As much as she would have preferred to be with her little sœur longer, she did thought missing class what a dreadful idea. She got a "Gokigenyou" I return, and so her sœur was gone. She was left to think.

Lunch hour had come on, and Mariko didn't feel up for going to the Rose Manor (Bara no Yakata), and even though skipping it was absolutely beneath her. Not being early, that she could do, so in stead of going straight to the Manor at the bell's sound, she took a little time and went trough the school's cafeteria to see what "normal" students looked like at this time. She flew her sight slowly from one side to the other, without much interest, until suddenly she was overwhelmed with the most interesting thing she had seen in... She couldn't even remember how long.

It was a girl, long red hair resting in her back and shoulders, white skin... so white... green deep eyes... Eating with the most perfect lady like manners, watching outside the big window, somehow even though she seemed nostalgic, and felt out placed, the view of her alone was at once heart braking and extremely attractive... "Unique" was the only thing Mariko could think, and said it out loud without meaning to.

"Gokigenyou Onee-sama" said a voice next to her. Without getting an answer, after a few seconds, the voice said "Onee-sama?"

"Eh?" she slowly turned her face from the vision to encounter Rei's face, and so she regain composure, as she remember having answered in very un-lady like manner, she rephrased her self "Gokigenyou Rei-san"

"Gokigenyou Onee-sama"

"Rei-san, do you know this girl?" She said turning back her sight to the vision, only to realize that surprisingly enough she wasn't the only girl in the cafeteria, but was the only one in an empty table. So she pointed for Rei to see the table.

"Yes, Onee-sama, she is the sensation of the moment, she was admitted here 1 year younger than anyone else, apparently she's gifted somehow, it's said that she could have gone straight to collage but decided to enter here instead." Rei had a puzzled face

"So she is special..." Was all that Mariko said, before walking up to the girl in question and asking straight without thinking the meaning of her words. "Gokigenyou. May I to join you for lunch?"

"Gokigenyou" said the girl looking at her, and without any hesitation pointed a seat across her and added, "Please do". Mariko sat down, took her bento box out and placed it in the table.

The girl closed the book she had been meaning to read up until Mariko showed up and placed it on the table. "My name is Raznie Saky," said the girl looking at Mariko with a smile. "Pleased to meet you Raznie Saky-san, my name is Tsaphero Mariko". After this, they said no more to each other, and ate their lunches.

At the same time in the Rose Manor, Rei sat down with and even more puzzled look, she had never seen Mariko-sama act like that, she didn't even say good-bye, that wasn't like her to do, as she was so well mannered.

Eriko realized her face, and had no choice but to ask "Rei-san, are you ok?"

"Eh? ... Yeah Onee-sama, thank you... I just... I..." She trailed off.

"What happened, is everything alright at home, Rei-san?" This time Eriko's question was filled with concernment.

"Yes, Onee-sama... I was just... It's probably nothing..." said looking further puzzled

Aneko opened the door, and looked at the scene for a second, Rei was sitting on the left side of the table, close to the window, with a very confused look, next to her was Eriko apparently worried about something that had happened to Rei, and everyone else's attention was on the girl as well, both Youko and Sei, who apparently had been arguing some more, were now quiet looking at Rei, trying to decide whether to be worried or not. After her, came Hoshino, Nanashi, and Izumi, who stood startled as her self, then regaining a bit of composure, she moved, seated down in her usual chair, inviting the others to do the same, and only then, did she noticed that for the first time since she had taken her to the Rose Manor, Mariko wasn't there before the roses.

"Is something the matter, Rei-chan?" said Nanashi with a bit of a concerned tone.

"It's nothing Onee-sama..." And before anyone else got to ask something, Rei added looking at Aneko "Onee-sama, when was the last time you saw Mariko-sama walk away without saying "Gokigenyou"?"

"I haven't ever seen her be that rude, Rei-chan, why?" asked Aneko

"I was just... wondering"

Aneko got the hint, so she quickly changed the subject by asking a very interested Youko to make some tea, and just as quickly asked for Sei to help her, anticipating questions from her as well. The others returned to the chat they had been having before, about the upcoming ceremony to welcome the new students.

At the end of lunch, they both stood up, and it was Raznie the first to speak "It's been a pleasure, Tsaphero-san, thank you"

"My pleasure, Raznie-san, would you like for this to happen again tomorrow?"

"Of course, thank you, Gok..." she was interrupted by Mariko's voice.

"Then would you please be kind enough to meet me in front of Maria Sama, at the lunch bell tomorrow?"

Saky smiled "As you please, Tsaphero-san"

Mariko loved that smile, so refined, yet so childish and tender. But just said "Thank you, Gokigenyou"

"Gokigenyou"

At the end of lunch, everyone stood up, except for Aneko, who waited until then, to ask Rei to stay, and then both said good bye to everyone and when they were finally alone, Aneko said "Rei-chan, I would like for you to explain to me what is it that happened with you and Mariko today"

"It was nothing, Onee-sama, truly, please ignore my immature ways" Rei had been a part of the Yamayurikai long enough to know that Aneko-sama would not stand for rudeness, and was rumored that whenever she thought it was truly necessary, she would rise the ruler on those who had committed a foul, without hesitation. Even though she had never actually seen her do it, she had however seen her stay with someone after a meeting and that someone sometimes would rub her hands on an unusual way. And even though she wasn't quite new to such situations, having gone trough similar situations at home, as most girls, she wasn't so fond of it either. And was not about to rattle her friend out either.

"I'm not concerned with the rudeness, Rei-chan, I'm more curious about what caused it" She said in a loving tone, as she understood what Rei was thinking... Of course she would rectify wrong ways, but it wasn't like her sœur did something of the matter that often, so it had to be something extremely special what had made her just walk away.

"Oh... Well, it's really nothing, Onee-sama, I my self don't understand it"

"So tell me exactly what happened, Rei-chan, and we can try to make sense of it"

"Well, I was in my way here from the professor's launch and while I walked I heard Mariko-sama's voice outside of the student's cafeteria watching something inside, I greeted her, and she didn't seem to noticed, she was a bit distracted, and when I called her again, she greeted me back and asked who a girl was, I told her what I knew about her and she just walked inside... she said something like "so she is special" and I was going to call her back, but by the time I thought of it, she was already talking to the girl and I had to get here or I would be late, so I left..."

"I see... and who was this "girl" Rei-chan?"

"Oh, she is a first year student, Onee-sama, she is somewhat a star, many people are talking about her because apparently she is gifted and could have gone straight to collage, or get into any school she wanted, but in stead she decided to get in here, she only skipped one year, and of course, there's the fact that she is the only one with red hair in the whole school. She already got into a couple of clubs, but hasn't yet done much, as we are just starting the year. I do know that her own class mates refer to her as "sama", though..."

"I see... do you know anything about her family?"

"No Onee-sama, I had never heard her last name before, and I don't think it's Japanese"

"Which is it?"

"Rashike, or something of the sort..." Tries to think hard, and finally says, "I really don't remember, Onee-sama, but I can try on finding out"

"Please do, Rei-chan, do you know anything else about her?"

"Well, she did have particularly good manners, she had her bento box out, and was eating with a very nice fork, not a plastic one..."

"I see... well thank you very much, Rei-chan, I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about our little chat for a while, as I need a few more pieces of information."

"Hai Onee-sama" and so she stood up.

"Gokigenyou"

"Gokigenyou Onee-sama"

Mariko was alone in her room, had just finished homework and suddenly she finds her self thinking about Saky, how her hair was so long and shiny, how it didn't get in her face, even once, how she had offered her, Mariko, to try some of her lunch, and she that never would do something so ill mannered, had said yes, and even pushed her head a little inviting Saky to feed her... When thinking this she blushed, but remembered just how nice Saky's smile was, and how she actually did feed her, so carefully that she had thought she probably had done it before. And the food most have been really good... But she really didn't realize she had just enjoyed Saky's actions, she had even touched her when she feed her, she held her chin a little...

She just couldn't stop thinking about her, through class and the way home, she had been trailing off to her image on her mind quite a few times, she almost said her name at class when asked about binary systems... Yes, that had been fun... Fun? Since when is being stupid fun? ... she wanted to scold her self for it, but couldn't really do it, it had been but a little mistake... and didn't happen after all... But what if it had? ... Maria-sama! ... And just like that a high tone noise got her off her thinking, and as she had been balancing in her chair, she fell down, right in her rare.

Annoyed and hurt, she gets up and finally snaps out of it, realizing it's the phone ringing; she goes and picks it up. "Gokigenyou, Tsaphero Residence"

"Gokigenyou, Mariko"

"O-Onee-sama.." Only then did she realize she hadn't been to the meting, nor had she made it at lunch, and didn't even ask for permission from Onee-sama... Now she was in trouble... She must be... And she deserved it too she had been so selfish and irresponsible. The silence went on just a couple of seconds, until she finally said "G-Gomenasai O-Onee-sama... I..."

"It's ok, Mariko, would you like to explain to me why didn't I have my sœur with me today?"

"O-Onee-sama... I... She... We...Eh..."

"Yes? Who is "she" Mariko? Are you ok?"

"Oh, oh yes, Onee-sama, arigato, I... I just forgot... Gomenasai"

"You forgot?" a bit what Mariko thought was anger shone in her voice

"Y-yes Onee-sama, I'm very sorry... it wont happen again... I promise..."

"And what exactly were you doing when you "forgot" Mariko-san?"

Ok, *now* I'm in trouble, she never calls me "san" unless I am... Well, what can I do? I can't blame her, she has every right to be angry at me, I should at least have let her know, ask for permission, she wouldn't say no... I'm so stupid sometimes; I even amaze my self...

"Fine, if you don't want to answer, don't, I'll see you tomorrow, be on time"

"O-Onee-sama..." she hadn't realized she wasn't speaking, and didn't mean to leave her waiting... now she had just made it worse.

"Gokigenyou"

"Gokigenyou, Onee-sama..." She said without much conviction, but she knew that keeping her on the phone would only add to her fouls, so better just leave it... After this, they hung up, and she just went to sit on her bed, feeling half like crap, half the happiest... it was quite the quandary to decide which one was greater, but having them both sure was confusing, so she decided she would be happy, and then, when that was over, she would be crappy and think about what would happen tomorrow with her Onee-sama.

Almost everything went according to plan, she did feel very very happy, even a bit girlish for it, but didn't really care. Bad thing was she had fallen sleep before feeling crappy and thinking about the next day with her Onee-sama, which was bad because now she was walking to Maria-sama and had no idea of what might happen, therefore she wasn't prepared... she hated not being prepared for things...

Finally about 10 minutes after, she found herself outside of the brown door in the first floor of the Rose Manor. She instinctively held her hands together, and then opened the door.

Aneko was standing right in the middle of the room, she wasn't happy, but didn't seem angry either... though this didn't say much to Mariko, at least she knew there weren't any hard feelings. So she was the first to speak "Gokigenyou Onee-sama"

"Gokigenyou Mariko" Good, back to first name basis, thought Mariko.

"Onee-sama... I wanted to apologize for missing yesterday's meeting." Then she bowed her head while saying "Gomenasai"

"It's ok, Mariko, as I told you yesterday, I merely want to know the reason for this, than even mind the fact it self"

"I got distracted, Onee-sama, I was selfish and careless, and I would understand if you wish to punish me for such childish behavior."

"Alright, Mariko if you wish to keep eluding my question, you may have it your way. I will however ask you to defer your self from the Manor for the rest of the day."

"Onee-sama I..." she was interrupted

"Gokigenyou, Mariko-san"

"G-Gokigenyou... Onee-sama" she said truly sad, she would have preferred for Aneko to have used the ruler, than this... she just couldn't bare her Onee-sama's indifference... she was much too important, but now, there was little she could do, but to follow the command she was given and hope for a way to make it up to her later on.

The lunch bell rang and Mariko left her class room, it wouldn't have been good to be seen there during lunch, everyone knew she was at the manor every day, however not being able to attend to it, she walked aimlessly around campus, all she could think about was her Onee-sama, she hadn't meant for this to happen, but for some reason she didn't want to tell her about Saky, not yet... she wondered why not, and got no answer, it was as if Saky was something special, and she didn't want to share it with the rest of the world... then suddenly she saw 2 figures in front of Maria-sama, she couldn't tell who they were, but her stomach got fuzzy, she kept walking to see who these girls were, and suddenly, one of them went the other way, leaving just one.

She then wondered what had just happened, and tried to make something out of the sight of the one leaving... however she was unexpectedly stopped by a voice "Gokigenyou Tsaphero-san" she didn't recognize it at first, but those butterflies in her belly couldn't lie...

She turned to the right and said "Gokigenyou Raznie-san". Everything she was thinking up until then flew away. The sight was perfect, the green grass, Maria-sama, and Saky before it all... she couldn't believe it. So it was Saky who took control, once again. "Tsaphero-san, was there a reason why you picked this spot? It's delightful..." Saky spoke looking around with a smile.

"I thought you may like it, and there's a bench close by that not much people use, so we could have lunch there, if that's ok"

"I'd love to" and so they walked to it, once they were sitting down, Mariko got a chance to see Saky get her lunch out and place it on a fabric napkin above her lap. She couldn't have imagined that there would be a girl as well mannered as her self, (maybe even better) yet, so natural... She had always thought that she looked a bit rough... But this girl... she was delicate, she looked like someone you just want to look after, but doesn't need you to...

"Tsaphero-san, are you not hungry?" she wondered why had Saky said that, and only then realized she had got her lunch out but hadn't taken a single bite from it. "Oh, sorry Raznie-san, I was only thinking..." she said taking a small bite, not quite for hunger, but because she wished to appear normal and not like some weird staring girl. And so once the food had left her mouth, she added "I'd like it if you could call me by my name..." Saky turned to her and smiled "Very well, then Mariko-san..." she let out a soft laugh to add, "I like the way your name flows, it's very nice... And please, use my name as well".

So well mannered, she thought, "Thank you, Saky-san" and as these words left her lips, she felt so right, and looked straight ahead... she called her Saky... Saky-san... that had to be a good start, after having met her just yesterday... how can one feel so comfortable with someone you just met the day before?. But truth be served she had felt just as good yesterday, so there wasn't much of an answer.

They spent lunch talking about themselves just barely, Mariko now knew that Saky-san *was* indeed gifted, as she had been able to choose from the top 8 schools in all Japan, but had chosen this particular one because of the sœur system and someone she knew from here. Mariko didn't know who that someone was and didn't think about it until later on, she meant to ask who the girl with her earlier was, but didn't, as she had come to a conclusion. She had to ask this particular girl to be her sœur, she had found her perfect match. That was the only possible reason as to why she hadn't felt sad at all being with her, or upset, or even awkward, she hadn't felt that pressure she felt all the time to be at her best, she had simply flown with her, and she was happy... However she couldn't very well ask her to be her sœur out of the blue, and even before the welcoming ceremony. So she decided to wait, only until then, she would ask her the same day...

And in the mean time, a lunch date wouldn't hurt, so at the end of the hour, she asked Saky to repeat the situation once again if she didn't have anything to do. To which Saky agreed. After all, she *was* glad to have someone to have lunch with. Not that she minded being the outcast, she had got used to it after all this time, but Mariko-san was by far the nicest company she could have asked for, and seemed to find her normal, unlike the others.

The next day, Mariko wasn't sure whether to show up to the manor or not, but did so anyway. She went at the lunch hour to do her cleaning duties, and excused her self after having done so. She then went to the bench near Maria-sama to encounter Saky-san who was just then being talked to by 2 first year students. And so she over heard them.

"Oh, see, I'll challenge you too, how dare you cross my path? I'm the all mighty Tomo! And as I'll defeat Sakaky-san I'll defeat you too, mark my words!" the girl seemed very enthusiastic, she had short black hair, white skin and big eyes, and while saying this she even raised an arm to the sky. Though Mariko wondered whether she meant what she said...

Saky looked at the girl with a serious and slightly wondering face, and said "Ok Tomo-chan"

"I'm sorry about her, please forgive her, she is such a jerk sometimes, my name is..." the black haired girl interrupted.

"She's Yomi, and she shouldn't be messing with my challenging, she is just such a big chicken, and a chubby one as well" she said the last words while picking on "Yomi's" belly. Which the girl didn't seem to like, because she started hitting "Tomo-chan" on the head.

"Pleased to meet you, Tomo-chan, Yomi-chan. My name..." again "Tomo" interrupted.

"You are Raznie-sama, everyone knows it!" she said with a "that's so obvious" tone.

"We need to go, Raznie-sama, I apologize again for this behavior, and we'll see you later." Said Yomi taking Tomo by the back of her neck and pulling her away. Tomo was still bluffing out loud about defeating her, as she was dragged away.

This is when Mariko finally reached the bench, and she was somewhat amazed to listen to the whole thing, but mostly because the girl had called her "Raznie-sama"...

"Gokigenyou" Mariko greeted

"Gokigenyou, Mariko-san" After the scene, Saky seemed somewhat sad, but had smiled at Mariko's presence.

Mariko was somewhat panicking over the fact that she realized she hadn't even made sure Saky was indeed a first year student, and she already wanted to ask her to be her petite sœur today. Mariko sat next to Saky, unconsciously took her lunch out, while absorbed in her thoughts, looking straight ahead. Saky noticed her friend and asked in a worried tone "Is everything ok, Mariko-san?" Mariko thought the question over for a second, and responded "Saky-san... do you have an Onee-sama?" Saky smiled and answered "I don't, Mariko-san, and to be truthful I don't believe I'll get one..." the last sentence had a bit of sadness on it. Which only helped Mariko get even more worried.

"Oh, Mariko-san, please don't act so surprised, I indeed got in the school because of the sœur system, but I doubt anyone will take me as their sœur... Not that I was expecting them to... Honestly it makes me happy enough to see others enjoy such bliss"

"Oh..." Mariko got it right away, but still needed some confirming so she asked "But you *are* a first grade student, right?"

"Yes, why do you ask, Mariko-san?

"Well, I might have misheard, but I thought those girls that were here with you were first year students, and they called you "Raznie-sama", and it's not usual for girls that are on the same year to do something like that..."

"I know, everyone always calls me that... Even those who seem to not be able to care less about respect, such as Tomo-chan..." this time the sadness was so real in her eyes, Mariko had to fight a great deal to be able not to take her in her arms right then, instead she said "Well, you *are* quite special, I can see why they feel the need to show you respect, and I'm glad I can call you Saky-san"

A smile appeared on Saky's face as she turned to face Mariko. "Me too, Mariko-san"

Then she seemed to think a little and then asked. "Do you have an Onee-sama?"

Mariko looked both happy and crushed at the question, she did have one, and she loved her deeply, but... the situation right now was far from the best, so she answered, "Yes, I do... And... that's something I wanted to talk to you about today." She said looking a bit insecure (which was pretty unusual for her)

"I'd love it if you shared a little about her, please" Saky had a nice warm smile.

"Oh..." Mariko blushed a little, she knew she was acting childish, but didn't really care about it. It felt good to be a child sometimes. "Well, she is very nice to me, she's strong and always there when needed, many people look up to her, and ever since she took me, she has been very protective of me, even though she takes care of many people, not once has she left me alone. She is wonderful really, even though some say she might be too strict, the truth is that she is only fair. And as long as I've known her she hasn't once been irresponsible or selfish..." she trailed of.

"She sounds like a wonderful Onee-sama, Mariko-san, really"

"I'm glad you think so... She really is." Mariko took a deep breath and carried on "See, Saky-san, the welcoming ceremony is today, and so after today, many girls will be asked to be sœurs. And though many already have been asked, it will become "real" after today. You know?"

"Yes, today we meet the student council, the Yamayurikai."

"Yes, well you see... I wanted to ask you... Saky-san would you like to be my petite sœur? I know we have only known each other very little time, but I sincerely think we are right for each other..."

"Mariko-san...I... " Saky seemed shocked for a couple of seconds, but carried a calm face right after.

"You don't have to say yes, honestly... I'd understand if you didn't want to, or if you preferred to wait for someone else... Plus, even if you said yes, I'd have to introduce you to Aneko-sama before we could make it official... Which would probably mean a lot of unnecessary work for you..." Mariko stated rather rapidly.

Saky smiled, placed a hand on Mariko's shoulder to calm her, and then answered looking at her right in the eye "I'd be honored, Mariko-san".

Now it was Mariko's turn to be astounded. Had she said yes? Did she? She couldn't have... Really... Had she? ... Judging by her smile, there was no doubt... she had indeed said yes... Mariko now had a sœur... The best sœur she could have hoped for, and she just couldn't believe it. However there still was a rather important thing to take care of. She had to introduce her to Aneko-sama and hope for her acceptance... And the way things were...

Then again, she couldn't very well wait a lot before doing so, the more she waited the worse, and there was also the matter of, after choosing her as her petite sœur, she also had to introduce her to the rest of the Yamayurikai... now *this* was complicated. But: one step at a time.

Without realizing she had hugged Saky, and was now in her arms. This made it all better, there wasn't anything hard enough to make her not enjoy this moment. So once they spread, Mariko spoke "Saky-san, I believe it would be best if you meet Aneko-sama today, before the ceremony, as after it, there will be some more people for you to meet officially."

"When can I meet her?"

"I'd say now is as good time as any."

"Very well then, shall we?"

So they stood up and walked together, Saky had no idea as to where they were going, but she trusted Mariko, so she merely followed her. And so they arrived to something that seemed to be a quiet place, a house inside the school. Mariko opened the door and asked her to go in with her. She did. Once inside they went up the stairs, and into a door. Silence was overwhelming. There was only one girl, drinking tea in her seat.

"Gokigenyou Onee-sama" So this was her Onee-sama, Saky thought... She was quite a nice lady.

"Gokigenyou, Mariko-san. I wasn't expecting to see you now. Not until the ceremony, anyway"

"I'm sorry, Onee-sama, but I felt like I should explain my behavior, and also, introduce you to someone." After saying this, she turned to Saky and commanded, "Introduce yourself"

"Hai... Gokigenyou. I'm a first year student, my name is Raznie Saky." She stated with a soft bow.

By the way she introduced herself, Aneko was sure this was no ordinary student, she was far more educated than most... And did seem to be quite special. She was pleased.

"Gokigenyou Raznie Saky-san. My name is Miyazaki Aneko"

"She is my Onee-sama, Saky-san"

"It's an honor to meet you, Miyazaki Aneko-sama" Great handling of words: calling her "sama" from the first time.

"Please, take a seat, Raznie-san" she said showing her a chair.

"Thank you". Both Mariko and her seated.

"Would you like some tea?" the moment the word "tea" left Aneko's lips, Mariko stood up.

"That's very nice of you, Miyazaki Aneko-sama"

So Mariko served two cups of tea, refilled her Onee-sama's cup and went back to her seat. After watching them for a short while, Aneko was sure, she knew Mariko's intentions, but wasn't about to let her off so easy, so she asked. "Wasn't there something you wanted to explain, Mariko-san?"

"Yes Onee-sama... About my behavior... The reason I missed lunch the day before yesterday is that I was with Saky-san..."

"So *that's* what made you "Forget", Mariko-san?"

"Hai, Onee-sama..." she meant to continue but she found no words to do so.

"I see, in such case, Raznie-san, you must be genuinely special. See my sœur isn't easily distracted like that. I take it you know her?"

"Fairly, Miyazaki-sama" Well, she did pick up on the name, thought Aneko.

"Onee-sama, the reason I wanted you to meet her, is because I intend to ask her formally to be my sœur, and I wish to have you acceptance before I do so."

"I see... Well I have no objection as it is, however I would like to know what it is you think about becoming the youngest of the Yeskaoda family, Raznie-san"

"The..." It was then when it hit her. She was in the Yamayurikai and had no idea of it. And so the girl that had been so nice to her, hadn't been an ordinary one, it was... Rosa Yeskaoda en Bouton? This she wasn't expecting... Anything she could have seen coming but this... This was too much. Her becoming a rose? Her walking around with the Yamayurikai? Not that she didn't like it, but... She simply hadn't ever considered the possibility, not because she thought she couldn't handle it, but she just hadn't given it any thought... She did know it wasn't a simple job, and being a part of the Yamayurikai would probably help her plans a big deal, but... Shouldn't she ask for clearance before going ahead? ... No... If she asked, then things wouldn't work... If all of this is placed before her so perfectly, who is she to undo what has heavenly been given her? . She had a calm face all through her thinking, as a lady should. However a blink of wonderment had escaped her.

"The Yeskaoda family, certainly you know what the Yamayurikai is..." said Aneko

"Yes, forgive my delay, I wasn't aware of the fact you were Rosa Yeskaoda, Miyazaki-sama"

"I am, and of course, that makes my sœur, Rosa Yeskaoda En Bouton, and if you were to accept being her petite sœur, you would belong to the family as well, and be considered from that day on as a member of the Yamayurikai. And as such you would be expected to carry on certain tasks and behave a certain way... It could be a lot for a first year student."

"I see... Well, I have every intention to be Mariko-sama's petite sœur, and whatever comes with it, I shall accept gladly."

"I merely mean ask you to consider what you would be taking upon yourself, as you would not be a normal student anymore, and as you may or may not know, the Yeskaoda family has the obligation and responsibility of taking care of all the other roses, we are to be examples at all times, and I as your Grande sœur would not allow for any rudeness or inappropriate behavior. As I'm sure, Mariko wouldn't either."

Saky sighed in sadness, this reminded her so much to her situation at home that she could have laughed if it was any good. "Rosa Yeskaoda, I understand your concern for your family very well. And I can honestly tell you that what you ask from me is nowhere near what I can provide. I've never been what you would call a "normal" student, nor have I ever been a bad example for anyone. And I say this without pride, but as a fact. I've been taught to be a lady, to be an example, and I've taken care of others from the day I got to be 6 years old. And in such case all of this wasn't enough, Rosa Yeskaoda, I can sincerely guarantee you, that whatever is asked from me, to please Mariko-sama, and do well to what she has offered me. I will give. This including pleasing you, and honoring your line of roses"

Mariko was dazed through the whole thing. She couldn't believe her Onee-sama honestly thought she was *that* good, of course she had trust on her, but the way she put it, seemed as she was carrying the weight of the whole world... It didn't feel like that to be her sœur. Yet she was asking this girl, the perfect girl she had encounter, to be the picture of perfection... She could only hope for Saky not to step back, and while listening to her last statement, she realized she wasn't going to, and it made her truly happy. As sad as it was to listen to it in the way Saky said it, it *had* been perfect. So perfect that the next thing Aneko said was "Excellent. Welcome to the Yeskaoda family, Saky-san"

"Thank you, Rosa Yeskaoda" An assertive move as she couldn't yet call her Onee-sama, nor could she keep on referring to her by her last name.

"Very well, I think it's time for all of us to go into the chapel, the ceremony is about to start, and it wouldn't be right for us not to be there. Would it?"

And so they did, the now whole Yeskaoda family went into the chapel. A beautiful tradition was carried on with everyone in place. The Yamayurikai giving everyone a saint and the first year's all getting one. Being welcomed into the life of the institute.

After the ceremony, Mariko gave her rosary to Saky, as a symbol of their union. Before going home, they went back to the Rose Manor, they found most of the Yamayurikai, and Saky was introduced to the roses and their Boutons as Rosa Yeskaoda en Bouton's petite sœur. However the petit sœurs weren't there.

Aneko introduces Nanashi, and Eriko, as the yellow rose family, Hoshino, and Youko as the red rose family, Izumi, and Sei as the white rose family, and then tells them that Saky is from now on he youngest of the Yeskaoda family, Rosa Yeskaoda en Bouton's petite sœur. Saky greets them with "Gokigenyou Roses" and they all answer "Gokigenyou Onee-sama" which surprises Saky. They sit down for a cup of tea and taking a second, Mariko explains to her that as they take care of them all, every rose calls them Onee-sama. However most likely only the Boutons and petite sœurs will call her that, Saky tells her she doesn't mind.

She wonders who the petite sœurs may be, but they weren't there. She was going to meet them later.

Saky usually left in her family's car, however this particular day, her father had gone to pick her up himself, something that made Saky's face shine with happiness. She had walked the way out of the school with both her Onee-samas and she had been pleased. She had behaved as nothing but a perfect lady, yet she became little but a child at the sight of her beloved father. Her eyes widened, a broad smile crossed her face, and a slightly loud "Father!" came out of her lips, then she hurried, almost even ran to him, hugging him as she reached him. She was absolutely glowing. He wrapped his hands around her, responding to her hug.

He was a tall man, with black and perfectly groomed hair. And impeccable black suit with a red tie, and a white shirt, he was indeed happy to see his daughter; both girls were touched with the scene. By the look of it all, Saky was from a good family, wealthy as well, as they were standing next to a luxury black car with a driver ready to open the door for them. They came closer, and once the hugging was done, Saky turned to them, softly blushed and said "Father, allow me to introduce you to my classmates, this is Miyazaki Aneko, a member of the student council, she is Rosa Yeskaoda, and this is Tsaphero Mariko, Rosa Yeskaoda En Bouton. These are my Onee-samas, as today I became Tsaphero-sama's petite sœur." Then turning to the girls, she added, "Onee-samas, this is my Father, O... Raznie Ryo" hesitating a little about his name.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, girls. Gokigenyou."

"Honored to meet you Sir. Gokigenyou" They both said at once bowing their heads to him.

"I wish you both have the deference of joining us for dinner sometime soon"

"Thank you sir."

With a smile he told his daughter "I trust you'll see to it, Saky?"

"Of course, Father"

"Very well, I believe it's time to part, the whole family awaits, dear"

"Yes, sir... Would you like for us to lave you some place, Onee-samas?"

"No, thank you Saky-san, we have our own paths to follow, we'll see you tomorrow as scheduled, Gokigenyou" said Aneko

"Gokigenyou" was Mariko's farewell

"Gokigenyou, Onee-samas"

And so, Saky left with her father that day. Glowing in bliss.

Next day in the Rose manor, at teatime was Saky getting the place ready along with Rei, Rosa Foetida en Bouton's petite sœur. Once they were done, which was much faster than usual as they were extremely good at it, Rei had to go out, as she was required at her kendo club. And only a couple of minutes after Rei left, the door opened, Saky believed it was Mariko, who as she was told, usually arrived about 15 minutes before everyone else. Instead she found Rosa Gigantea standing behind her. "Gokigenyou Rosa Gigantea"

"Gokigenyou Saky-san"

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Hum... I'm not so fond of the herbal stuff Youko brought, and the rest ran out yesterday, I have no idea of who's turn it was to bring some... so until there's something else there, I prefer not to get all yucky with green issues..." she said with a grin in her face "Thanks anyway" she added.

"Oh, well if you'd like we also have these" she said placing a small very nice looking box in the table, it had little envelopes sorted by colors, separated by little walls in the box.

"Hum... who brought that?" Rosa Gigantea asked.

"I did, it's ok if you don't like them, I just thought..."

"Where did you buy it?" Sei interrupted

"Oh... well... Hakiro's I think... why?" (Hakiro's is a very expensive store there.)

"You don't have to go around spending your money like that to impress us, you know?" She said in a somewhat scolding tone. "Normal not green stuff would be just fine" she said to light it up a bit as she felt she had been too hard.

"Oh... well... I didn't mean..." she was trying to explain, as the door flew open once again, only this time the girl that entered was no other than Ogasawara Sachiko.

"Gokigenyou" she said not having turned yet to face the others.

"Gokigenyou, Sachiko" Said Sei.

Sachiko turned, and so did Saky, their eyes met, for a second there was no expression on either face. Then Sei spoke "I see it was your turn to bring the tea, huh?" watching a little box identical to the one Saky had brought she added "But you've been beaten to it." And pointed to the little box in the table. Sachiko saw the little box at the table, as Saky looked at the one on Sachiko's hands. Then turned back to each other's eyes and laughed.

Sei had a confused look, and then made up her mind and said "Sorry, I'm rude, Sachiko, this is..."

"Saky-sama" she said and bowed her head towards Saky.

"Huh? You know her? ... Well, Saky, this is..."

"Sacchan"

"Ok, now I'm confused, aren't you a first year student Saky?

"I'm sorry Rosa Gigantea, I think we do owe you an explanation" Sachiko said.

"And I think I owe you one as well, Sacchan"

"Ok, so lets all sit down and explain to each other, 'cause I'm as lost as a gecko on the sea," Sei laughed a bit after saying this.

Once they were all sitting down, Saky was the one to explain first "Ok, so remember how I told you I was having lunch with another girl? This "girl" I thought was maybe a first year too, or whatever, turned out to be Mariko-san"

"Rosa Yeskaoda en Bouton? God, this is *so* you..." Sachiko said in a half joking half exasperated tone.

"Yes, I know, so basically long story short, we got along wonderfully, and yesterday, at lunch she asked me to be her sœur... and I met with Aneko-sama, and after the ceremony, she made it official, and you know how Father picked me up, right?"

"Yes, he told me to go home, and I didn't get a chance to talk to you during dinner"

"Yeah, well. Today I'm here... You see."

"As Rosa Yeskaoda en Bouton's Petite sœur?"

"Yes, that would be me"

"God... this is so... nice! I didn't think you'd make it into the Yamayurikai, but the part certainly fits you. You definitely belong in the Rosa Yeskaoda family..." Sachiko said with the most loving eyes.

"Thank you, Sacchan... When Aneko-sama told me what would be expected from me..."

"I bet it's not even half, right?"

"You know all this too well, don't you Sacchan?"

"I know as I said before, this is a perfect match, you belong on the Yeskaoda family, congratulations"

"Thank you... Again" Saky smiled at her, a somewhat paternal smile.

"Ok, so all this is very nice, and I already knew it, well not about your father, but everything else, so now what I want to know is what's up with you two."

"Forgive us, Rosa Gigantea" Sachiko said.

"Yes, please"

"It's ok, just tell me already, what's with the name calling?" Sei was starting to get desperate.

"Well, Saky-sama and I are cousins, Rosa Gigantea."

"So are Rei and Yoshino, and I've never heard Rei call Yoshino "sama" of course Yoshino calls Rei "chan" but even so..."

"Yes, but in our family, we are quite traditional, and when a child comes to the age of 6, they are given to look after a younger one. However, in our case, I was given to Saky-sama to look after me, and not the other way around, as she, truly surpassed me in many aspects. It's not something done a lot, but as you can see, it happens, and it turned out for the best."

"Oh, Sacchan, I didn't..."

"Oh yes, you did, you outshone me by far, don't even try on being modest right now, I beg you, because you still do"

"I believe I'll keep quiet before you manage to blush me, dear."

"So, let me get this straight... you go for the whole "help growing up" Sempai/Kohai thing, and the Sempai... Is *you*?" she said looking straight at Saky.

"Yes"

"So when *you*" she says looking at Sachiko "were 8, you were given for guidance to *her*?" she said pointing at Saky.

"I was still 7, I'm only 1 year and 11 months older than Saky-sama"

"Ok, this is too much, really" she said in between laughing.

This was when the rest of the Yamayurikai showed up. And the first thing they noticed was Sei laughing loudly.

"What's so funny Sei?" said Youko.

"Oh Youko, really how divine it is that the one to ask is you, really!"

Sachiko blushed softly and Saky took her hand for a second.

"Would everyone please get in and have their seat?" The voice came from behind the door and it was Aneko's.

Everyone did as told as Sei tried to calm down. Once seated, Rei was the one to make tea, because Sei had asked her to do it on her own. Then, Youko repeated her question.

"Ok, Sei, what is it that you've got, that mischievous look of yours can only mean that there's something you are dying to tell us"

"Oh there is, you must have already noticed the fact that you petite sœur is here... and you haven't introduced her to the new Yeskaoda member, have you?"

"No I haven't, I apologize Saky-san" she said looking at her.

"Please don't, Rosa Chinesis en Bouton"

"Hey, Rei, in your family, when you were children, did Yoshino's parents made her your kohai? Did they give her to you for guidance?"

"Yes, but it was a very long time ago, and we really don't mind it, why?"

"Well, you see these two?" She said pointing to Sachiko and Saky. And then added "Sachiko, would you please tell us who the girl next to you is... you may leave the rose thing out" She said with a grin.

"Saky-sama is my cousin" Sachiko said calmly, as she wasn't at all embarrassed by the situation, she had only dreaded that Saky was, but the early grabbing of her hand had secured her that thankfully Saky was ok with it all.

Everyone seemed fairly ok with it, except for Mariko, who spoke next.

"So... You would like to change Onee-sama, is that it?" she seemed hurt.

"No, Onee-sama" was the answer that came from both girls, in the same fast surprised way. Everyone seemed now puzzled, they were cousins but didn't want to be together? Then what was it with the whole sempai thing?

"I could never have Saky-sama as my petite sœur, Onee-sama" Sachiko spoke much more calmly.

"And I do love being yours, Onee-sama" Saky added.

"Then what is it?" Eriko was now the one to speak.

"Oh, not much... only... Saky-san, do you mind telling us who got whom?" the smug on Sei's face grew bigger

"I'm Sachiko's Sempai" Saky was serene, diverging with everyone else's that looked quite staggered.

"I-Is this true, Sa-Sachiko?" Said Rei as puzzled as ever.

"Yes" Was Sachiko's only response.

"But... how?" Nanashi asked.

"Quite simple, really, when I was 6 years old, Saky was quite better than me in most our classes, so they decided it wasn't fair for me to be her sempai, and there were no other cousins available, so when she turned 6, and I was 7, they took a deeper look to decide what to do, and as she was still better than me by far, and I already followed her lead anyway, they decided to do it like so. They gave me to her, so she could guide me... Surely I've been a burden, but she hasn't ever complained..."

"Sacchan, you wont ever be a burden, please, you are unquestionably the best thing in my life, and I don't believe I'm better than you in a single thing." Saky spoke right from the heart.

"So... this is the person you knew from before here...right?" said Mariko

"Yes, Onee-sama" Was Saky's reply

"Alright, so I see no important things here, Saky happens to be Sachiko's Sempai, is there anything else you would like to share, Sei?" Said Aneko in a hard tone.

"Hum..." Sei put on a fake thinking face, and then said "We have 2 fancy boxes of tea... and I think that's about it, Onee-sama" Sei still had a smile in her face.

And so the day goes on without any more "special features"

**PREVIEW:**

"Gokigenyou" Sachiko's voice greets "On our next chapter, we are going to have some very sexy stuff"

"But, how Onee-sama? I'm not even on the cast yet..." Yumi objects.

"How selfish of you, Yumi, and you haven't even greeted our audience" Sachiko scolds her

"Gomenasai Onee-sama, Gokigenyou Minna... Maybe I should be punished" There's a wink somewhere in her tone.

"That's better, and we also have some of that... But for now think a little peek wouldn't hurt: Every Onee-sama gives her petite sœur... "A big surprise" as soon as possible after the rosary..." Sachiko says in a sexy voice

"Oh really? ... I can't wait Onee-sama... but if everyone does it..." Yumi stops to think for a second and carries on "Then that means you and Rosa Chinesis en Bouton...!"

"Yumi, you are just going to have to wait and find out on the next chapter of "What Makes A Rose"

"Oh, and when will it be published?"

"Well, it's sitting on our author's laptop, so... As soon as some feedback is written"

"Oh, please everyone, write lots of feedback really soon so we can find out, I *really* want to know what happens with Onee-sama" Yumi whines.


	2. Chapter 2: Next Day

_**Chapter 2: Next day.**_

It comes from Saky's point of view:

At the end of the school day, I'm on my way to Bara no Yakata (The Rose Manor), and then I realize there's a figure in front of it, I go to it, it's right in the door, so no much choice there… And so I see Onee-sama waiting, she looks at me and smiles a bit… It's so like her not to smile fully. I get closer, and so I greet her "Gokigenyou Onee-sama."

"Gokigenyou, Saky-san" With this, she opens the door for me, I get in, she follows, and stands in front of me, then she says "Follow me, and make no noise, we need to talk", I tense up… I can't recall having done anything wrong… But who cares what I might or might not recall? She is my Onee-sama, if she says I did, then I did, so I nod slightly and follow her, we go up the stairs, there isn't any sound coming from the common room, which strikes me as unusual, but we don't stop there as I thought we would. We keep walking a bit more, and finally, she opens the last door on the right of the hallway. Waits for me to get in, and I do so, she gets in after me and locks the door behind us. I wonder if I've ever given her any reason to believe I would escape from a punishment… I shouldn't question my Onee-sama, if she closes, she has reason to. Maybe she just wants privacy.

I take a quick look trough the room, seems to be an storage room, nothing is extremely dusty, but it isn't shiny either… I see a futon there, a few boxes on the other side, a little table in front of a window, the window is covered almost entirely by dark curtains, and this does seem like the perfect punishment room... not that I ever thought there would actually be one in here… But it makes sense. I hear her turn… I take a deep breath… Obviously this isn't the first time I face a punishment… Only the first one I get from her, I feel my stomach turn up side down, and now I know I'm ready, worst case scenario I get blushed… Don't think that's so bad… It's not like 'm so expressive… Even if this goes as I think it will, truly, most I'll do is get blushed… A sentence crosses my mind, the same sentence as always… "Ogasawara children don't squirm; they are quiet, well behaved, and perfect in everything."… This is, of course my Grandfather's line. I can still recall the day I first heard it…

Flash Back

My Father calls me into his office at home. I can't quite remember why, but he is going to punish me, I'm 6 years old, almost 7. And he decides is about time to treat me more as an adult as now I hold someone else's well being in my childish hands. He explains how I'm to behave, not making any noise, not moving, simply accepting it, as I know I've done wrong, he asks whether I understand I've done wrong. I answer that I do, he looks so tall to me… I get distracted; he regains my attention by telling me I'm to be punished with the ruler, he tells me to hold my hands up with the palms to the ceiling.

I don't do so; I'm stunned, and can't even believe what he says. He notices, and asks me, "Think this, my daughter, you need to know what a punishment is so to know how and when to give it, many times it's necessary to do so, specially to those we love" I stay still, I think I would never do something like that to anybody. He reads my mind and says, "You think a life without limits is good? If you knew Sacchan to be in deep trouble, to be in danger, would you not help her?" I answer I would, and inside my head I still wonder how punishing anyone is helping.

Once again he reads me and says "See, many mistakes may lead to great troubles, and it will always be best to correct such ways before they are too serious. Rules have a reason to be, they weren't created to stop the fun, but to be safe. So when you break them, you put yourself in danger, and as my daughter it's my responsibility to correct your behavior, and keep you safe. And your duty as Sacchan's Sempai is to correct hers. And when you put yourself at danger, you also endanger her. Do you understand?"

I asked whether he was going to punish her too, as just then I realized she was in the room. So he answers, "That's your job as her Sempai, Saky. Not mine, however if you ask me to, I will. And if you aren't mature enough to accept your punishment, if you believe you are still a child and should be treated like one, I wont oppose, you may give up your rights and obligations as Sacchan's Sempai, and we will treat you both as only children"

I think, trying to understand and so I ask who would decide over Sacchan, he answers that as a child without Sempai, everyone older than her will. I can't bare the thought. Without my noticing, my hands go up in the air as he had instructed. He tells me I'm to get 3 strikes.

1st strike- My eyes clutch but I don't move

2nd strike- My hands contract and this is when he says "Ogasawara children do not squirm. They are quiet, well-behaved, and perfect in everything," remember this that your Grandfather told me and now I tell you" I straighten my hands back.

3rd strike- I suck it up.

He then tells me, this time he decided how many strikes I got, but as for next time on, I will be calling the shots and he will respect what I decide. Then turns to Sachiko who, as I see my self is trying with everything she's got not to cry, she is terrified and looks at me with deep sadness. He asks me if I want him to punish Sacchan for me. Without thinking twice I say no. He hands me the ruler, I take it without thought, I walk to Sacchan, I want to tell her everything is ok, she is still scared to death.

When I reach her, I realize Father is still behind me, so instead of hugging her as I intended, I tell her to stand up. My tone is hard, because I try to hide my pain as much as possible, I don't want to scare Sacchan even further. She stands up with a leap and almost immediately holds her hands up as I had done only seconds ago, but in stead of watching straight at her hands as I had done, she turns her head to the left and clutches her eyes. I fill with sadness, I try on taking her hand and realize I have the ruler, I leave it on the desk then hold her hand, and she turns to me in utter wonderment. Right then I swear to my self, no one shall ever do anything like this to her.

I ask my father whether we may be excused, he tells me my punishment was over, so I could, and Sacchan was my responsibility so it was up to me to decide whether she could leave. So I turn to her and say "Let's go, Sacchan, your punishment is over."

End of Flash Back

I have some experience in these matters, and I truly hope my Onee-sama doesn't feel bad about this… If she must punish me, it's just fine by me… So, ready as I am, I turn to face my punishment, wondering what would it be, and I face something I wouldn't have thought… Well, I had thought about it, but never really thought it would happen… I was so wrong….

She is there, watching me right in the eye, with a smirk on her face (I never considered the chance of her enjoying this…) I feel my own face turn to wonderment, and then, without warning, I feel my self being grabbed by the shoulders, she pushes me against the wall, all I can mutter is "Onee-sama…" She doesn't seem to notice, and just like that, places her lips in mine, a soft kiss… I get confused… I cannot believe my own senses… this is my Onee-sama we are talking about… And she's feeling me up!

Not that I complain, she is amazingly good, she presses her body against my own, places her face in my neck, kissing, licking… Biting… oh the biting! … A moan escapes my mouth… She realizes, raises her head a bit and breathes in my ear… with the tip of her tongue licks my earlobe just a little… teasing… It works, I gasp…

Surprisingly enough, I realize she isn't only good at that, she has perfectly skilled hands as well, and puts them right into motion, grabs my waist through my back with her right hand, while with the left, she goes up to my breast, feeling it, squeezing it a little, then releasing it, passing the palm of her hand, all the way from my shoulder to my belly without letting go… And I'm just there, letting her do as she wishes… my eyes can't decide whether to stay opened or closed… my throat doesn't respond to my command of staying quiet or speaking words, and simply decides to let moans and pants go out… One following the next… I can't believe my luck! …

I can't take it anymore, I take her face with my hands, I lift it and kiss her, a deep, hard, long kiss… this time is her turn to moan, I decide that I have hands too so I grab the nape of the neck, holding her in position for the kiss, and with my left hand, I go to her back, lower… lower… lower… finally reaching my goal I squeeze and feel her jump closer to me with a gasp, I caress and she arcs her back… She feels so well, so good… I don't want for this to end…

Snapping from it, she looks at me and while allowing me to continue kissing and grabbing as I please, she puts her hand inside my uniform, her hand is cold… The feeling is fire… Who would know? Best experience ever… I moan once again, she gets her hand to the front, feels my belly, I love it, and so I place my hand under her skirt, feeling the skin in her rare… Then, she goes for it. She goes under the front of my skirt… I melt.

She places her hand right above my panties, I moan without even realizing, and as a reflect, my nails grab her, she pants at this, and pushes her middle finger upwards, making a line across my underwear, my breathing is heavier than ever, I'm in heaven… But a voice creates in the back of my head… I can't hear it; she is far to good at this to let me hear it. I go on and grab her breast; it's firm and delightful.

She plays above my panties some more, and the voice gets louder, she is about to take it off, and then it happens, I can hear the voice loud as ever, crystal clear, and it's saying: NO. I can only say it, so I speak… I mumble "no", she doesn't mind me, and goes on, I cannot stand it, the voice is too strong, so once again I say "No" this time, normal voice, and I take her away, I have no idea of how my hands got to her shoulders, but there they are, pushing her away, in one fast sweep. She looks at me puzzled, then angry, yet hurt, I can see the pain in her face, I can tell she is about to blush and run away from me. I'm not about to let that happen, my voice clears and I say "Not yet" her face mixes every emotion showed so far, she is angrily confused and feels hurt. So I speak, I'm not thinking, my mouth moves on it's own. And it's saying "Not yet… Tomorrow… If you still want, tomorrow… Not yet, not today… I can't… Please…" the last part is but a whisper, my words hurt me, I cannot believe I said it… I've exiled my self from heaven.

"Is Maria-sama watching?" she asks, her voice, almost a murmur. Filled with angst and grief

"Let her watch" I say. I have no idea of why would she ask such question, but I really don't care about saints right now, so I continue, "All I ask is one day, Onee-sama, please… Tomorrow… I beg you…" I feel my self so hurt, so very sad… But I cannot back out: the voice wouldn't let me…

"If you don't wish for this to happen, all you need is to say so, I'm a big girl, you know?" this time is the hurting mixed with anger that comes out.

"I do, Onee-sama, I want for this to happen too… Please just give me one day… Only one…" I speak from the heart, I can feel my self, being more honest that have been in… a very long time.

"What for?" She asks, genuine question.

"I don't know, Onee-sama, I just feel like… I need one day… Only one…"

"To understand? … So you can say no? …. To decide what to do with the rosary?"

My hand goes instinctively to it, words come out by themselves once again "No, Onee-sama, I'm yours, until you decide otherwise, I'm yours…"

"Then, is it that…" I interrupt her, I don't want to talk anymore, I don't want to know the answer yet, I simply follow my instincts once again, and pull her close, I kiss her… tenderly this time, but equally deep… I can feel her doubts disappearing, as she kisses me back and holds me. After the kiss I watch her on the eye and say "I want this to happen… I want you"

"See you tomorrow" is all she says, but I know she understands, her smile, shows she trusts me and so I calm my self down, this is happening…

As I walk towards the school exit, I realize the school is virtually empty, I most have taken a really long time, and I fasten my walk, as I remember Sacchan had to be waiting for me in the car. When I finally reach it, I can't see Sacchan, when I'm late she usually waits for me outside the car, not inside… So I consider that maybe she isn't there, but the door opens before me, and I see her hand. I get in and the car starts automatically… She is probably pissed that I left her there for so long… So I turn to her, with my so-so-sorry-Sacchan-you-do-forgive-my-cuteness-right-? face, and I see something I hadn't expected, she is hurt, and trying her best to keep it from me, she cried, it shows (to me) because of her slightly red area around the eye lashes… Sacchan has always been the kind that doesn't like to le people see how she feels, but so many years next to her have made me an expert on her.

I try to talk to her "Had a good day?" always a way to know why she is upset, she wont say much, but the way she reacts points the direction.

"Mmm" she nods "arigato" and looks away… Translation: My fault

Now I put lots of attention to her every move, I know it's not good for me to try on talking to her right now, so I avoid doing so, and… There, she finally made a move… she took 2 fingers from her right hand, and moved the root of her forehead hair back… Translation: This is bad… Very bad…

I think… and I cannot get what could I have possibly done… the day was quite normal, I met her for lunch, we talked, we even held hands a little… everything was good… she cannot be this upset merely about the waiting… can she? …

We are arriving home. We live across the street from each other; our houses have really long driveways and are quite large. So we both have a room in each other's house. One of us is left before the other, we switch which one is dropped first every week. Thankfully we are going into my drive way first, so I get a little wing, and say "I'd like you to stay over today Sacchan"

"Thank you, but I haven't asked father for permission and I have far too much homework to get done" Her tone is dry.

"Oh, You do?"

"Yes, Onee-sama" That was really a low blow on her side. Calling me Onee-sama? Not even because we are together in the Yamayurikai did we let them take out name calling away. I'm Saky-sama, and she is Sacchan… Damn…

However I'm not about to let her drift, so instead of giving up, I take my cell phone and make a call. "Hello, this is Saky, is my uncle there? Thank you" I wait… Sacchan looks at me in wonderment and anger, but there just isn't anything she can do now. "Gokigenyou Uncle, Yes, it's me, … I'm glad, … Yes, she is right here with me, … Yes, thank you… Well I want for Sacchan to stay at my place tonight, and I want to know if it's ok with you or if I should reschedule … Oh it is? Good, thank you very much… Yes, you too. Gokigenyou". She stares at me, I take a second, and then say in the most serious tone I'm capable of "You father agrees with me, you may do your homework in your room, do you have anything to say, Sachiko-san?" aka: right back at you.

"No, Onee-sama" she says with that fire filled look of hers. I simply don't care, she'll cool off later on, and hopefully I'll know what's wrong by then… Anyway this does buy me more time. Things just can't get worse between us than "Onee-sama", so I have virtually nothing to loose and everything to win.

She has been in her room ever since we got here. I cannot know what happens there, as her room is quite isolated from the rest of the house, of course, my room is the closest to it, but even so it's too far. And it's now 8pm and I've got nothing, I've gone through my whole day and I have nothing… I even went through the whole month and I can't get it, I certainly haven't been an angel from heaven, but neither have I been the fallen one.

I get to finish my homework, and as I turn my notebook, it opens on a page, the one I doodled Sacchan's rose… And a sudden thought comes to me… Sacchan talking to me in the backyard, a meaningless comment "You have no idea how hard it is to resist Onee-sama" and me saying "Oh Sacchan I'm sure you can handle it, remember I'll be there next year to help you, just hold on until then" winking at her and then laughing… I had thought Youko-san was a hard, mean Onee-sama, and I was extremely confused when I had seen her for the first time with Sacchan, so loving and caring… but until today I hadn't really thought about it… I …

A knock on the door takes me away from my thoughts, I say "come in" and the maid steps in letting me know my bath is ready… Bath? I wonder… I already showered… "Thank you" I say, and then, the best thought strikes me… Sacchan forgave me and she wants to bathe!

I rush to get in my bathrobe and inside the bathroom, and as I expected, Sacchan is already starting to get in (she always dreads hot water, so she gets in very slowly watching the water as if saying: Don't burn me, don't burn me! Though of course, for the normal, untrained eye, it's Sachiko simply looking at the water in a very lady like manner to step inside), "beautiful" I think. She looks up as if she had guessed my thoughts and says, "Are you getting in, or have you come just to watch?" a bit of annoyance on her tone. She has always been a bit of a prude when it comes to nudity… And she's the only one nude…

"Well, I was going to get in, but if watching is an option…" I say teasingly, truth be told, I do like her body extremely…

"Perv…"

"Prude"

"Oh, am I?"

"Yes, you are. All blushed and calling me a perv, merely for enjoying to watch your very well formed, curving, beautiful, young, naked body" I would have given more adjectives, just to see her face turn even redder than it already did, but I could think of no other… And like so, a smug appears on my face…

"Saky-sama!"

"Yes, Sacchan?" I ask in a "Something you'd like to say?" cockiness kind of way. I just can't get enough of that red freaking out face… internal laughing

"Fine, watch, but when I'm in, it'll be my turn" She said expecting me to back out, but all I'm thinking is: Oh yes, finally what I was fishing for…

"Oh… Alright, but if you look away then, I will get offended" I say… Can't get better than this…

"What?" Now she's surprised.

"Well, obviously of you look away, it'll mean that you find me ugly, and… wouldn't you be offended if I looked away now?" She blushes, and hesitates before answering "N-no, I think I should be offended that you stare like this" translation: yes I would, look away and die.

"I don't see why, Sacchan, it's not like this is the first time we bathe together… that I see your naked body… neither was this my idea…" Ok, maybe I shouldn't have said the last part, but again, the red on Sacchan's face is priceless.

"Ok" oh, she went back to normal mode… well, I can fix that in a little while… but first… let's give her the show of her life. She finally gets all inside the bathtub, and now it's my turn to do so.

I walk a couple of steps towards it, and then stop for a second… Why carry this all the way? … I take the bathrobe off, slowly, just to get her to see… And then continue my way, walking in my toes to the bathtub, once there, I place my right foot in (it' not like I fear the hot, but I wish for Sacchan to enjoy this as much as I did), and I look up at her, she is somewhere between a heart attack and a stroke… loving it, but freaking out so terribly I almost feel guilty. Of course, if you were to watch her face, you would only see her watching me with her eyes a bit more open than usual and her right hand sticking out of the water, very lady like, but knowing her, this is her freaking out… Over both my look and the fact that she cannot look away…

Finally I get in and say, "I can only guess what a torture that most have been for you" in the best upset tone I could find, and purposely watching away from her (this is how a lady gets offended). Not that I'm offended, but I do want to see her reaction.

"What?" so sudden, that it gave her away, she does like this… I'm on the right path… to what? I'm not sure, but I can feel I'm going fine. "No… I mean, you are beautiful, really… I'm sorry…" she gets closer to me and strokes my hair in a loving way.

I can't keep it up, so I turn to her, and with angelical eyes I ask "Really?" (Ever seen the "Shrek-kitten look"?).

"Yes, really" said in the most loving tone… Now I know I'm utterly forgiven, so instead of talking right there, I decide I prefer to simply cuddle with her, and talk later… So we stay in the bathtub about 30 minutes more, until she says, "I think we should get out, we are wrinkling"

"True, lets get out" We do so; we put on our bathrobes and step out of the bathroom. In the way, I ask, "Have you finished your homework?" a trace of pain flows quickly through her face before she answers "Yes, Saky-sama" with a fake smile. "Ok then" I say and add "I'd like to talk to you, would it be alright to do so in your room?" she sighs as if waiting for her execution and answers "Yes, of course".

As we get to her room, I ask for the maid to get us some tea, she walks around a little, and then heads towards the wardrobe, that's when I get on "Wait, if you get dressed, and I'm still on "this" I'm going to feel rather uncomfortable, mind if I ask for the maid to bring me my night clothes here?"

"Sure, I'm sorry, I'm a bit distracted" I bet you are…

Finally the maid arrives with both the tea and my silk pajamas, so I rise and without much talking, start getting dressed, Sacchan follows my lead, and soon we are both sitting down in her bed, drinking tea. And I can tell she is a nervous rack, she dreads what I'm to say… And so I decide not to put it off anymore.

"Sacchan?"

"Yes, Saky-sama?"

"Today… well I've understood many things." Dramatic pause… She sweats… "But before I get into explications, I would like to apologize to you, I've been truly insensitive, specially when referring to your situation with your Onee-sama" I pause again, and I can just feel her gulp "See, today, the gates of heaven opened before me, and so I now understand many comments on your side that I had taken as "common", I hope you can understand that I truly had no idea" I can see a tear wanting to come out of her right eye… She really is a tough one.

"I don't know what you mean, Saky-sama"

"Yes, you do, Sacchan, don't squirm out of it, "Ogasawara children don't squirm." Remember?" I know this was a low blow on my side, as she immediately was mentally transported to me being punished. Which here and everywhere is blackmailing.

"Forgive me…" she says with a very low voice… she doesn't want to think about it, she doesn't want to admit it… her face shows anger, which confirms what I had thought: she has been saying no to her Onee-sama, waiting for me… and now she thinks I selfishly said yes to mine without thinking about her. Well Sacchan, you are up for a big surprise.

"Call it even, Sacchan?" she doesn't answer… she is deep inside her thoughts.

After about 3 minutes of waiting (which felt like 5 hours under the sea), she finally speaks "So she did it? … You did it?" Hope lingers within her. Good.

"What do you think, Sacchan?" I ask stating the obvious.

"I don't know" She seems hard, truth is she's purely hurt.

"Well, you should… you should know better than to even ask, that's quite un-lady like of yours" I act very high and mighty on this one

"I'm sorry… I simply wish to know" so she is sorry, but wont take back the question… Ok… I think my next move quickly and come to the conclusion that it's better for me to ask her first, which is a bit hard since I cannot turn back time, but it's not impossible. So I leave my cup of tea aside and stand up, turn away from her, towards the door. She grabs my arm and says, "Please don't go, it was stupid of me to ask, I didn't mean to offend you…" true sadness is out now, time to act fast.

"Fine then, have you? I'm sure Youko hasn't let you off that easy." I say in an equally hurt tone. Begging for the answer to be "no"… She takes time… And finally lets go of my hand, I turn to her, and find her looking down on her lap, shame all over, now I'm worried, I never considered it to be a possibility that she had said yes to Youko before me… and then, right in the middle of my internal freaking out; she answers

"She has tried… Insisted… once it almost… but no… I swear I! …." I stop her with my hand in her chin, I make her look up, right into my eyes, and I sit on my ankles "You don't need to say more, Sacchan, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you" at this very moment she starts to cry, but I continue, making her look at me, and not away "Please, I need you to look at my eyes, Sacchan, I haven't done it either… today… she tried… but I stopped her…" a bit of light shines in her eyes and I just give in, I hug her and sit on the bed with her, she looks up, and as if we had suddenly got in sync, we kiss.

If I had thought that the moment with Onee-sama had been heaven… then this was truly me meeting my creator, her soft lips against mine made jolts of pure energy go through me, after the kiss, she says "I want to see you" I get it, and say "I'm cold, lets get inside the covers… and there I'm all yours…" she smiles and stands up, I arrange the bed while she turns the light off. We get inside the covers, and I ask, "I thought you wanted to see me…" only to be silenced by her lips, she places her self above me and slowly starts to take my pajamas off, then says in a naughty tone "but I am seeing you" Today we had a full moon and I just hadn't realized.

Once I was naked again, she started to play, kissing here and there, making me want her even more (if that's even possible), her hands going trough my body with the lightest of touch, this was her, deliberately increasing my desire. So I finally got into action, I tried to squirm out of reach, and she gave me my own answer back as I expected "Stay still, Ogasawara children do not squirm", to which I replied "Fine, but I want that off" pointing to the top of her pajamas. "Ok, I can give you that" she said treating me as a spoiled child, "No, I want to take it my self, may I?" playing along, I said this in a very childish manner.

"Go ahead, dear" And so I did, slowly took it off, her breasts free and at my mercy, I took my chance, and quickly pulled her close to me, as I imprisoned her right nipple in my mouth, it was hard and nice, so tasty… I licked, sucked and bit… after knowing the power of biting, I wasn't about to let her go without a taste of it. She moaned and pushed a little forwards… apparently my efforts were paying off, and just when I had her on the edge, I flipped her on the bed, now I was the one on top, I let her calm down a bit to which she protested with an angry "Mmm" to which I answered "Patience is a virtue, Sacchan, just a second" she stayed still much against her will a couple of seconds, until I thought was enough for her not to go all the way with the first touch, and then I leaned down on her, it was my turn to kiss her all over… my hands touching her, not to lightly but at no time rough, my lips against her breast, belly and neck, this… this is what "making love" means I thought. "Sacchan… you are beautiful"

"So are you…" Then, I just flew with it… my hand went from her breasts to her thighs, my head went up, looking for her lips, I stopped for a second, looking at her face, and asked in the softest voice "Are you sure about this, Sacchan?"

"Never have I known anything to be more right than this…" With these words I felt reassured and kissed her, as I gently placed her legs apart from each other, and allowed for my hand to enter, I caressed her for a while, enjoying her every reaction, how she bowed her head backwards, how she moaned and gasped, how she arched her back… Then I found her clit between my fingers, ready to be helped, so I did, I played with it a little, and heard her pant… felt her grab me harder, her breath fastened… I could just see how I'd never been more in control than right then, and took full advantage of it and asked, "Is there anything that you would like me to do, Sacchan?" pure evil is what I am…

"Please…" she said, and I could perfectly see her blush to the point of looking like a tomato, to which I answered "Oh see, here I thought that maybe you were liking this… I'm sorry, I can stop if you wish me to" and I stopped just like so, to which she quickly opened her eyes and looked at me in an extremely dangerous way, 2 more seconds and out of pride, we wont ever do this again. So desperate situations call for desperate measures. I went all the way down, until my face met the exact place where I had my hand just seconds ago, and right when she placed her hands on my shoulders to take me away (obviously indignant and by this point probably ashamed too), I got the good aim to stroke her clit with my tongue, something she obviously wasn't expecting because she took her hands away immediately in a jump, and moaned, before she regained control, and realized what I was doing, I did it again, and again and again, making it impossible for her to control herself.

After such success, I decided that since it felt like her nipples only softer, I should treat it as such, so I licked, sucked and bit… and once again, the formula worked miracles, she got to the verge within less than a minute, and right when she was about to… I looked up and said, "Say, I'm your Onee-sama too, aren't I?"

"H-Hai" she could barely say

"Ok, so Sachiko-san, without daring to move a muscle tell me what do you want me to do, and I wont stand for any attempts to get out of it from you, you may keep quiet if you prefer, of course, and I promise that wont stop this, but… it will have it's consequences, it's utterly up to you…"

"S-Saky-sama…"

"Yes Sachiko?"

"Please…"

"Hum... Please… what?" She didn't answer, so… "Ok, I see you have chosen not to speak… quite fine, not to worry, I can promise you that you will talk, or we'll spend the whole night at this point…" with these words, I went back to what I was doing before, and once again, right as I felt her on the edge I stopped. She couldn't be more uncomfortable. But I simply didn't care, she tried to take me by the shoulders again, to which I replied, "Sachiko, you hands anywhere but trying to stop me, got it?"

"Saky!"

"Not "Saky"… Onee-sama, you'll call me Onee-sama until you learn you lesson, and please, if you are going to be ashamed, make it because you wont learn, not because of what's happening, believe me when I tell you I'm very much pleased teaching you a lesson this pleasant"

She took her hands to my back and massaged me, as legendary as her massaging is, it's not enough to blackmail me on this, so I go back, twice more stopping before giving her release. And by the third she finally understands, half-way anyway "Please Onee-sama, don't stop, I want you to continue, please… please…" enough for me, so I let my self into her, I continue my oral works as my hand enters her and explores the warmth inside her. She passes the palm of her hands strongly through my back and shoulders, as I feel her tense up, and right when she climaxes, I go up to see her face, and she nails my back hard, causing me to moan in both pain and pleasure… It's utterly blissful and divine. And to hear her drawn a "Saky!" is just right down godly.

After having had such a pleasant moment, we wait a little, my hand stroking her still, not inside, just above… Then, after being like this for a few minutes, she turns to me, and asks with such a normal voice that I nearly choke, "Would you like to feel heaven's warmth with me?" I'm astonished and outright speechless… Time for her to get the smug… And without further conversation, she starts flowing her hands all through me, without taking her gaze off my eyes. And finally I get to mutter, "I already have" she gives me a slightly wondering face, and so I whisper in her ear "Watching you… I've stepped into paradise with you, merely taking pleasure in your ecstasy" she smiles.

She is quite a fast student, and before I know it, she has me moaning and shaking, I cannot stop it, she is just far too good: she enters me freely, and keeps busy with my breasts, in what seems like seconds, she has me near the limit, and lifts her self up a bit, only to say "I'm not as evil as you, Saky-sama, but a little recognizing would be appreciated"… I understand she wants me to say something, but I can't quite grasp what could I… So I open my mouth, at that very moment she licks, and as a result all that comes out of my lips is "God…" more as a breath than a word. "A simple "please Sacchan" would have been sufficient", I want to answer, I want to be mad, but before I manage to, she goes in, a single deep thrust, and I fly… my throat wants to scream, but instead I wheeze with one clear "Sacchan"… I then loose my self in her arms…

The night goes on… I have no clear memory of it… it's morning and I open my eyes at the sunlight. I see her face; she's in my arms, as beautiful as ever… even more. I don't wish to wake her up, but my little Sacchan has an incredibly gentle sleep, and so she wakes up and looks back at me. I smile, and wait for her reaction. To my peace she smiles back. I feel her move just a little, her soft touch invade me… I love her so much, and never even thought this could happen….

I turn my face just a second to realize of the time… 2 hours before school… just about enough time for us to stare at each other some more, get bathed and fully clothed. We do so…

We get to school, the car opens up… we walk… we pay respects to Maria-sama (and both look with an little smile at each other… with one question in our heads… Was it truly ok to pay respects after one "heavenly good" sweaty night with each other?). And just as we turn to go to class, we take each other's hand, and a voice comes from behind us.

"Wait" Sachiko clutches my hand before I get to recognize my Onee-sama's voice, and so I clutch back. We turn and say "Gokigenyou" at once. Before us… Quite a scary sight: Rosas Chinesis and Yeskaoda en bouton, together looking at us with a mischievous smile.

Youko-san turns and tells Mariko-san "I believe I win?" to which Mariko-san answers with a broader smile and, "I just couldn't believe it, but you certainly seem to be right, Youko" Sachiko and I look at each other in wonderment.

"Onee-sama?" I ask

"Oh, it's nothing, Saky, be sure to go to the Rose Manor at lunch time, no delay, both of you." Mariko-san impresses such authority on her words, that none of us dares question her and simply answer "Hai, Onee-sama" at our response, they say "Gokigenyou" and go. Sacchan and I simply stay put and stare at them for a couple of seconds… This sure seems interesting.

We go to class, and during that time, I can only think of what's to come, I can't wait to be in my Onee-samas grip again, but when I think of Sacchan being on Youko-san's … I really can't stomach it. I get possessive, I want for Sacchan to be mine only, though I realize the selfishness of my thoughts I can't help it, it just seems to be betrayal, then to think about not ever being with Mariko-san… then it gets worse, I feel guilty because I know I do want to be with her, and chances are I wouldn't help it even if I wanted to. This whole thing is taking over my mind.

And suddenly something dashes towards me through the air; my instincts take control, my head goes back, and my left hand then rises and grabs what almost hit me. I look at it confused; I wonder what it is. Then Tomo-chan gets next to me, she smiles greatly, looks back and says, "See how I was right, Yomi? Raznie-sama does have better reflexes than you do." I look at her expecting and answer.

"This is no way to test for that, Tomo, you little…" Yomi-chan says behind me, and then goes to chase Tomo-chan, who was in no mood to wait for Yomi-Chan's fist to get her. I look at the scene; it's quite amusing. While I'm looking, Kasuga-san (a very space headed looking Osakan girl, that has the ability to ask the weirdest of questions) gets next to me and says, "How did you do that Raznie-sama?"

"Well…" I start, but she interrupts

"Are you a serial killer? Or an undercover agent?"

"No, Kasuga-san, and I'd appreciate it, if you could all just call me by my name"

"Oh, you have an undercover name too?" She asks with a clearly amazed face. I blush a little.

"No, Kasuga-san, I'm not an undercover agent, I simply would rather you called me Saky…"

"Ok, Saky-sama, it's never good to oppose an undercover, I'd like to live. You know?" she bows…

"Oh, you are an undercover agent? ICPO?" Tomo-chan is now the one asking, apparently Yomi-chan stopped chasing her before I could realize.

"No, Tomo-chan, I'm just a student"

"And a member of the Yamayurikai, right?" Yomi-chan asks.

"Yes, I'm Rosa Yeskaoda en Bouton's petite seour"

"And she wants us to call her Saky-sama, instead of Raznie-sama" Kasuga-san after saying this seems to fly away inside her mind. Which is quite a disturbing view for me.

"Oh, fine by me, if you just show me how you stopped that" she says pointing to my hand.

"Oh… I don't know, I just did"

"So you're a natural?" says Yomi-chan.

"I suppose I am, Yomi-chan"

"Oh, well… you don't mind us talking to you, do you?" Yomi-chan seems preoccupied

"Why would I? It's quite fun" is my response, not that I thought it through.

"Ok, then if you are going to be "Saky-sama" how about we lose the "chan s" with us?" Says Tomo-chan with a cocky look.

"I don't understand" I truly only understand half of what Tomo-chan says, she sometimes talks so fast…

"Well, if we can call you "Saky-sama" why don't you just call us Yomi, Tomo, Osaka, Chiyo and… well, I guess Sakaky-san stays that way" she has a very big smile when saying this, and a black haired girl standing next to those I met before gets slightly blushed. I assume that would be "Sakaky-san".

"Oh, but I like to be Chiyo-chan! Can I keep that? No that it's a formality, Saky-sama… Though being in the Yeskaoda family…" She pauses as she thinks, then continues with renewed energy "Shouldn't we all call you "Onee-sama?"

"Oh, that's not necessary, really" Is all I can say, I've never been too good at making friends, nor am I sure I want "these" girls to be so, but… They do seem very nice.

"Oh, well better for all of us, welcome to the clan, Saky-sama!" Tomo says

"Very well, thank you" I respond in a lady manner as I was taught. However they seem confused, and at least Chiyo-chan, Yomi and Osaka try to answer. Tomo stays put watching us with a smile forming, and when Yomi stands back up, she pushes her head down to which Tomo answers with a "Hey Yomi, that hurts, you baka!" this of course isn't well received by Yomi who pushed even harder and almost buries Tomo's head on the ground. I can't do much but stare. I notice Sakaky-san getting red, probably trying to keep from laughing like my self.

Right then, the teacher shows up, and everyone takes their places, we go through class, not without Tomo throwing a few paper balls at me just to proof that it wasn't a strike of luck.

By the time lunch comes, Yomi is the one to approach me and ask whether I'd like to have lunch with them, I'm very tempted to say yes, however Onee-sama did tell me to get to the Manor early, so I decline, asking if we may do so some other time. She agrees and so I'm on my way, I wonder what happened just this morning, as I can't really understand it. And those thoughts about both Sacchan and I with our Onee-samas start to come back and I can truly feel the heat on my face, I'm getting confused, and quite angry, though I'm not quite sure about what about or at whom… so in my way, I pass the gym, I look at my watch, I've been walking so fast, I'm 15 minutes earlier than I usually am when I go, and I'm usually there at the same time as Sacchan is, so I decide to follow my inner self and walk inside the gym. It's empty, and I see a punching bag just hanging there, no one around to even watch it…

No more thinking is necessary, I walk towards it, and just like so, I punch it. It feels good, so I do it again, and it's not like I don't already know the feeling of punching things away, but this time, it seems like I really needed it and didn't even realize, after a little time punching it, my watch leaves my wrist flying, and I hurry to catch it, this causes me to do a swift move, and when I put it back in place, I see the time, I punched for about 20 minutes, now I'll have to run there to get on time. I turn and go, thankfully I'm not bad at running, and as I run I pray for my way to be nun-free and seems Maria-sama hears me, I encounter no one in my way.

I'm finally in front of the gate, and no one is there, I decide to walk in as probably Sacchan will already be in, this is a cold day and standing outside isn't so appealing. As I expected, Sacchan was inside, but alone, none the less, she is sitting on the couch on the first floor, just a few steps away from me, she gives me a sheepish look and I can see she's been thinking the same I have, I get closer and hug her, in a whisper on her ear I say "I understand" I can't possibly be mad at her for wanting something I crave my self, as much as it might hurt, and I can't keep her from it anymore than I can keep my self, so far this is the policy I've had with her, and I'm not about to brake it "I only ask what I can give" and truth be told, I ask from her, not what I can give, but what I know she can give, which is already much more than many.

Right here is when we notice we were being watched, as the wooden stairs make a cracking sound, I look up, Sacchan keeps her head on my shoulder, I unconsciously place my right hand over her head protectively, she welcomes it snuggling just barely at my touch. I see both Youko-san and Onee-sama standing in the upper side of the stairs, watching down on us, Youko-san has a loving and somewhat triumphant look on her face, as Onee-sama's look is plain love and tenderness.

Youko-san is the first one to talk "seems to me, Onee-sama that we've interrupted them, as I can appreciate the sweat on your petite seour, and the shyness on my own… Perhaps we should go into a room, or…" she takes an inviting pause, only to continue right on time "encourage them to get their own?" I get insulted at this and answer, "With all due respect, Youko-san, I take offense on your implications, as neither of us has given you any reason to think so rotten of us."

She seems amused "It's not what you do or not do, Saky-san, it's about what you think of doing, or even what you've already done" this comes to me as a bit bitter. I'm ready to go at her, but I feel humidity on my shoulder, which can mean only one thing. This I can't allow, so I whisper only for Sacchan to hear "I'm sorry, she's you Onee-sama, but what I'm about to do, is part of my rights" and so I turn back to talk to Youko-san, glaring at her in a way only those who've meet my rage have ever seen.

And so I speak, "If your desire is to insult me, I will very well allow it, as I truly couldn't care less about such thing, but I will not allow you or anyone else to temper with Sacchan's honor, nobleness and dignity. Please be sure to know this, as for what we might or might not have done, is of no one's interests but our own, and in such case your implications were to be true, I can assure you we would most certainly not do so here, specially when we have been summoned by our Onee-samas, unlike others, we have been educated properly, thank you very much"

Onee-sama seemed about to jump in, when Youko-san stopped her and looked at me, answering in the calmest way she was able to, though to be truthful, as well educated as she is, we were brought up to be perfect princesses of the Ogasawara clan, not simply "well educated ladies" and so before our eyes, she looked like nothing more than a monkey trying to imitate a person, and it was pretty simple to see through her, how enraged she was when she spoke, saying "I'm simply putting the facts together, Saky-san, is there much to think of, when you see such scene? Two blushed girls, one terribly sweaty and hot, and other extremely ashamed as soon as someone enters the room and witnesses the situation, both girls holding in the closest of embraces, and it is only simple to assume that if one of such girls is to be reminiscent to the one thing she most obviously wants and change her mind all of the sudden, it has to do with a reason, and so far, the only changing factor, has been you…" this she says with a jealousy so tangible, that I can only smile, not a normal smile, but a bit of a mocking smug.

"Yes, of course, Youko-san, it's only to be expected that rejection can hurt someone just enough to make them jump to conclusions without thinking of the consequences of their acts; however not everyone is driven purely by their emotions and some have the actual decency of asking before taking the fruit that does not belong to them, to their rightful owner, and within the form of petition, relays the manner of providing." This I say in a truly calm way, as I have no desire what so ever to damage the situation any further. But as soon as I finish, Onee-sama takes Youko-san's hand off her chest and finally speaks adding to what I had just said.

"She has spoken as a true Onee-sama, Youko, I believe you should reconsider your actions and if someone has beaten you to the tree, is not right for you to approach them in such aggressive manner, but perhaps it would help if you managed to gain control over your impulses and rationalize the situation, before hurting a relationship or two, beyond repair." I haven't seen Onee-sama have that kind of strength often, but it's surely nice to know she has it.

Sacchan sobs in an extremely quiet way in my shoulder, she is getting hurt by all this, I don't want to put her in a place in which she must choose between her Onee-sama and I, so I stroke her hair, and before I can think of something to say, she whispers "Should I apologize, Saky-sama?" this brakes me, and I'm about to do it my self, as I'd never allow her to do so in my behalf, but Youko-san speaks first.

"Forgive my rash ways, I intended nothing but a joke when I saw you, obviously it went too far, however this is not why we asked you two to come in here today, I ask you to settle your selves, just as we will, and when this is done, please come up with us, for the time being we'll step into the meeting room" this time, she seemed truly sorry for the scene, I'm feeling a bit ashamed as well, as it's only obvious this was not about the embrace, but our own jealousy over Sacchan.

"I apologize as well, Rosa Chinesis en bouton, and we shall be joining you shortly, thank you" as I speak, I can feel a sigh of relieve coming from Sacchan. They both step into the room, and so Sacchan and I are alone once again, I raise her head and tell her "I'm sorry for this, Sacchan, please don't cry I beg you"

"I wont, Saky-sama, I shouldn't be this emotional, I just…" I interrupt her.

"I know, I understand, just please… forgive me, Sacchan. Please?"

"Of course…" I don't often apologize, and Sacchan is the only person to whom I've ever asked for forgiveness, as the difference is mayor, apologies are to be asked when one misbehaves, forgiveness can only come from someone truly important, and humiliating yourself to ask for it, is reserved only for those in your life that deserve it. Sacchan does.

"I believe we both know what awaits upstairs, Sacchan, the question is whether you wish to face it or not. If you ask me to, I can do all the talking, towards the direction you mark me right now, or I can just step back and let you take your side yourself. The choice is utterly yours, my dear" I say, and without realizing a tear runs down my face, Sacchan doesn't miss this detail and answers.

"You don't have to do this, Saky-sama, and if it aches you, neither do I, we can just as well retrieve…" I can feel us both hurt at this, so I collect my self and reply "No… Honest ahead, Sacchan, we couldn't live knowing we are keeping each other from it, and I don't want us to be resentful."

"Then I think we should handle our own share… Otherwise, we'll be resentful with our selves in stead of each other."

"Alright then, I need to refresh my self, and so do you, want to join me to the restroom?"

"Yes, thank you" she finally smiles.

Once we are ready, both looking proper and rather nice if I may say so my self, we take one last look into each other's eyes and go on, hand on hand.

We step inside the door, and what we witness is both our Onee-samas are sitting down at the table, right in front of us, facing the door through which we just entered, they look at us, and point towards the seats right in front of them, inviting us to place our selves on them; We do so, and so the dance begins…

Onee-sama is the first one to talk "I believe, it would be best for us to start by taking off our masks, I'd prefer it if we could all just be honest, and maybe even a little blunt, so to avoid any sort of misunderstanding as the one we already have." I agree, and so does everyone else, we show it though a simple nod. And she continues "Alright, being as it is, I feel there is no need to ask why you Sachiko took so long saying no to your Onee-sama, and yet today, knowing fully well why you were asked to come, you did so without hesitation, as well as how you Saky, asked me for one day only and now you sit here, without doubts in your mind as for what it is that you want. By this I don't mean to say that you are the only ones to want this, as it was us" she lifts her hand to make it clear she is talking about Youko-san and herself and keeps talking "who asked you to come today, and so to be clear, the rest of the Yamayurikai is out with many chores to run, and so they wont be here today, and your teachers have all been notified as you will not be attending the rest of your classes for today, as we needed you to be here." She stops and looks at Youko-san inviting her to speak next.

"I wish to clarify that I hold nothing against you whatsoever Saky-san, but I do believe what I said before, in order to remain honest, I'll state that my instincts tell me what must have happened between you two, and I say this without meaning to offend either of you, but simply make t clear, that there's no need to hide it from us, as I've already told Mariko-san what I believe to be true, I ask you to please correct me if wrong" Youko-san makes a pause expecting an answer, Sacchan looks down, I understand she wishes to confirm it but finds it terribly hard to admit, I can see how it would be hard, after all, it's her Onee-sama the one she is talking to, and also the woman that has been asking her to allow her such pleasure for so long. So I decide to speak for her.

"I find nothing to correct you about, Youko-san, obviously you understand, which doesn't strike me as unusual, as Sacchan is in fact your petite seour." Even after I say this, Sacchan doesn't lift her sight, but takes my hand, seeking support, I squeeze her fingers among mine, reassuring her.

"Very well, however what's to be discussed here, is but the possibility or lack of, for us to take actions similar to which you already have taken, this is in no way mandatory, nor will it affect our seour ship, it's simply something each one of us believes we want, but it's to be settled at once. No more approaches will be made after today if the resolution turns to be a negative on either part, and just as well, we shall not need any more approval aside from the direct subject if the resolution happens to be affirmative." The way Onee-sama puts it, strikes me as far too formal, yet correct, so I decide to ask just as bluntly.

"So basically this is you asking if it's ok with us to have such encounters without holding jealousy or resentment?"

"Basically so" is Youko-san's response.

Sacchan is the one to take the word this time "I cannot possibly guarantee that knowing Saky-sama is doing something of the sort, my feelings will obey my thoughts. However I truly want her to be happy, and I know I my self wish for this to happen, Onee-sama I've wanted it to happen from day one…" she looks up to Youko-san and I can see just how much she really has thought about it.

"I must give an extremely similar reply, Onee-sama, truly I whish for Sacchan to have her way, and I my self crave your arms, and so taking everything under account, I believe it's safe to say, we all agree on this, Youko-san, you wouldn't be here if you didn't wish for this, but I can see something else you crave, so all I ask from you is to not make promises now or ever that you cannot fulfill, other than that I have no further comment on the matter" This I say as I've been quite aware of Youko-san's feelings for someone else, and I merely hope it wont hurt Sacchan.

"The only promise to be made, is love, I can't say I belong to Sachiko, but as your Onee-sama, I will remain by your side on whatever situation. This I can assure" Youko-san looks right into Sacchan's eyes as she speaks.

"And as it goes for me, I belong to my own Onee-sama, and will belong to you as well Saky, but I don't believe promises need to be made, unless you request them as something utterly necessary for you" Onee-sama looks at me, and makes me shiver, nonetheless I answer.

"I need no promises, Onee-sama, I have plenty with the rosary I carry as a symbol of our bond as seours, and I my self am incapable of making promises of this sort. All I can say is that I love you as what you are and what you represent, but I need you both to understand one thing, and this is that even being with you in this specific way, doesn't mean that Sacchan and I shall part." When I say this, Sacchan's hand closes the grip on mine. She likes it.

"Very well then, I believe we have an understanding" are Youko-san's words as she stands up, Onee-sama does as well, they take a few steps, and they take once of our hands, Onee-sama and I go through the door first, I can feel Youko-san's breathing on my back as we leave, Onee-sama opens the same door she opened yesterday, and we step in, followed by Youko-san and Sacchan, the last closes the door, but it's Youko-san the one to lock it.

Sacchan looks at me in the eye, as confused as I am, as we did not expect to be together now, but before we even get to mutter a single word, I feel Onee-sama's hands on my back, I look ahead and her face presents to me, my mind gets blocked, there's no more "safety lock", and I kiss her, I feel my hands fly to her back, I'm holding her, my right hand on her waist, my left one on the middle of her back, she tastes so well, the kiss is delicate and deep.

My eyes close as I feel us turn and her pushing me into the wall, I like the feeling of hardness on my back, she brakes the kiss, only to play my ear, she already knows that's the best move she could have done, when she bites me, my throat can't hold it anymore and moans, I then hear a giggle, and open my eyes, I see Sacchan being ravished as I am, and here eyes click on mine, Youko-san was the one to giggle, apparently both Sacchan and I moaned at once, Onee-sama turns slightly and gestures for Youko-san to move, and immediately after, she pants on my ear, this melts me and blocks my knowledge once again.

I can't tell how it happened, but I now find my self, leaning on the back of the couch, Onee-sama's hands under my clothes, as she is rather aggressive, I want to touch her, so I take off her top in one swift move, she allows me to and with this, a whole new set of possibilities is placed before me, her white cotton bra arouses me, without a second thought I lower my self and kiss her belly, as my hands go straight for her breasts, I work them both and hear her reactions, she's loving it, with a single pull, her bra gives in and I get to taste her breast which causes her to grab my head and get her fingers tangled with my hair, my right hand goes to the remaining one, as my right hand traps her rare, I simply can't get enough of it, so firm and round…

I once again lose notion of things, next time I open my eyes consciously, I'm laying on the floor with her on top of me, on her knees and elbows, her hands keeping mine above my head, she's kissing me deeper than ever, her tongue entwine with mine, I'm no longer wearing my uniform, but I lay there, on my underwear, I can feel the carpet on my back, scratching me every time she decides to move, she opens her eyes to look at me, and then decides to go lower, she passes her hands all trough my arms, to my breasts and down my belly, as she sits, her right leg is between mine, the left one is on my left, imprisoning my right leg; I can feel her warmth on my knee as she sits. And as she gives me the naughtiest of looks, she points for me to turn my head to the right, I do so and find Sacchan's face turning to me as if on cue, her head and hands are the only things insight, she is laying on the couch, blushed and sweaty, suddenly a moan comes from her and she closes her eyes, I felt the same need to moan, but kept it only to see her.

I can tell what's going on, both Onee-samas are playing to see us as twins, I decide to allow the game and I extend my hand to Sacchan, she takes it and we decide without words to make this about us, and share it as one, the synchronization is perfect, when my underwear is no longer in place, I can feel Onee-sama play with me, she teases and I respond, every time my body goes through the need of moaning and arching, my hand clutches and I can feel Sacchan's do the exact same thing, the feeling is utterly new and perfect.

This is no longer us sharing each other with someone else, this is us being one with someone else, and such thing becomes the greatest of aphrodisiacs, the moment I feel Onee-sama enter me, I know Youko-san does the same with Sacchan, as we both pant at once, our bodies melting at someone else's command. The climax that comes with it, it's over the top, and I go unconscious for a few seconds, however my hand never leaves Sacchan's, and I hear something on the background, Youko-san and Onee-sama are talking to each other, I can't make sense of the words, nor do I care, when I open my eyes, I encounter Sacchan's gaze, she wants to do the same I do, so we decide to take the game into our own hands and give our Onee-samas the same bliss they just provided us.

At once, we let go of each other's hands and quickly turn so our Onee-sama's are the ones under us now, they are the ones that get to look at each other now, I can't see Sacchan, but I just know she is doing exactly as me, I pull Onee-sama's clothes off (those she still had) and quickly attach to her neck as a legendary vampire, I nibble and suck, she gasps and groans.

I can hear Youko-san answer to Sacchan's actions in the very same way, it's our turn to giggle, Onee-sama gives me the strongest of looks, I smile and answer by placing my hand on the middle of her pelvis, she arcs at my touch, so I can giggle once again, and before she regains self-possession I decide to let her see just how active I can be, so I choose to enter her as I play with her clit, and keep my mouth occupied with her breasts, my remaining hand, goes to her back, keeping her in the position I want her, her back arched so to gain a better angle. She starts to fly with it, rocking ever so often towards my hand, and moaning freely. So does Youko-san, I can hear her moan as well as the couch cracks at her moves.

We spend a good solid couple of hours playing with each other, as our Onee-samas decided it would be a good idea to trade, and we had no objection about it. To be honest I find Youko-san's fingers to be delightfully long, and fully trained, and her lustful gazes incredibly arousing. I'm sure Sacchan enjoyed Onee-sama and her all so well practiced method to be just as enjoyable.

After this little game of ours is over, each one of us has something to get done, Youko-san must go to her cleaning duties on class, Onee-sama has her own cleaning to do right here on the Manor, Sacchan is to help her and I'm required to present my self to the arts club to which I belong to. We part as if nothing had happened, before we get to leave, both Youko-san and I return to the Manor, as we usually would on a normal day, and we find every other Rose there, they have been occupied with several chores as Onee-sama said, no one seems to acknowledge the fact that none of us had any chores, yet it doesn't matter. At the end of a very short meeting, I take Sacchan and we leave, so far the only sign of anyone else knowing was a slight smile on Aneko-sama's face when she saw us leave.

**Preview:**

"Gokigenyou!" Both Sachiko and Yumi's voice salute.

"For our next chapter, we'll probably have some more NC-17 issues, as well as the introduction of all of the petite seours" Sachiko's voice sounds happy.

"Oh, so I finally get to be here?" Yumi seems somewhat annoyed.

"Oh Yumi, is that jealousy I sense? What for, you know very well we can make Sachiko here suffer quite a bit, all you need is love!" Sei's voice comes as her naturally teasing self.

"Why, thank you Sei-sama, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't go around giving such mischievous ideas to my petite seour, I believe I'll have a word with our author and see if we can arrange for your own petite seour to come out next chapter as well" Sachiko is the one annoyed this time.

"Well, that's a given, Yumi comes into scene after her, remember? But you very well know it's no problem for me to handle them both…" Sei teases once more.

"Well, I see nothing wrong… and I am happy to finally come into scene, Onee-sama" Yumi sounds both happy and a bit playful.

"I'm sure you are, Yumi… I'm sure you are" Sachiko's voice is quite unreadable.

"Ok, so we'll see ya'll on the next chapter called "The dance we do", it has a priceless lesson for Kashiwagi-san and it'll have all the toddlers. It'll come after some R&R, 'cause our author doesn't like to publish without some, a picky one she is" Sei's image comes into view, a smug on her face, and her left hand diagonally the thumb, index and middle fingers straight, the rest closed, as she usually says "good bye".


	3. Chapter 3: The Dance We Do

**A/N:**

**Minna-san Arigatou Gozaimasu, all the reviews are greately appreciated! From the 3 words ones to the long and heart felt critisism.**

WhiteRoseGrl23, saint-juste, sakuraharunosrival, Saori102490, windowgirl2005, Im nothing but a dream. Again, thank you.

And in response to everything you've written:

I will (do) try my best to keep you wanting more, trying to keep my eye on the ball

I don't pressure my self, I actually have written up to chapter 7 already, the updates however are linked directly to two different matters, one is my lousy dial-up connection that doesn't allow me to do things my way all the time, and the other (and must important) is your R&R as well as C&C, I love writing stories, but if I feel or think you as a public don't like/enjoy the ff I post then I see no need to post it anymore, because of course I write for my own ego, but when I post I do so to share my little world with you.

So please if you like my stories and you want me to keep on updating, just state so, there's no need to go elaborating, even a simple "I like it" is enough to count as a review and keep me posting (believe it or not, I will work/post for praise XD)

I just hope you don't find my story too on the slutty side, but to tell the truth I like for everyone to get their faire share so… you'll see pretty much every pairing there is go on in this particular fic XD

**Chapter 3:**

**The dance we do.**

Yoshino… 

Rei-san came into the Bara no Yakata (Rose Manor) and showed her petite seour to everyone, a small child with back hair in braids, white skin and a sweat look on her face, she seemed like the complete opposite to Rei-san however, they felt right together, so she had nothing but praises from everyone. The small girl introduced herself even though many of the others already knew her; Yoshino-san was Rei-san's cousin and also her next-door neighbor, this of course brought a small smile on both Sacchan and I, though we couldn't be seours it was nice to see some that could. Though to be honest, there was a certain shine on the small girl's eyes I couldn't quite read, but surely it would reveal itself soon enough.

Shimako… 

Sei-sama had been struggling to get a seour, she didn't feel the need to get one, nor did she want to give in to Youko-san's pressure, however a calm looking girl with long brown hair and deep blue eyes had captivated her, and even though she was given plenty of time to make a decision, what she did was slowly part from the Yamayurikai, something Youko-san wasn't going to accept, so instead of going ahead and talking to Sei-sama, knowing her fully she decided to go behind her back, asking Sacchan to make sure Sei-sama knew she was going to ask Shimako (this is the name of the fascinating girl) to be her seour. Sacchan didn't hesitate in doing as her Onee-sama had instructed her, and the result was Sei-sama having her petite seour.

However, Sacchan did talk to Shimako asking her if she would like to be her seour, a casual question, not an actual request, nonetheless Shimako declined without having being asked, she didn't think they were right for each other, dear Sacchan being as hard headed as she is, didn't quite grasp Shimako's response.

Yumi… 

Days went by without many troubles, the Yamayurikai decided to make a theatrical play for the school festival, this play was going to be Cinderella, I took joy on this as I knew this was one of Sacchan's favorite story.

Sacchan was going to be Cinderella; Rei-san was the prince (a part that suited her as she has a bit of a tomboyish look), Youko-san was to be the director, and most likely the stepmother as well. Everyone had a part, except for me as I decided not to have anything to do with the play on the last meeting we had with the Hanadera school council. There it was decided that their president, Kashiwagi Suguru-san was to be the prince, this was obvious trouble and so I asked Onee-sama to allow me not to participate on anything relative to the play, she was shocked but did not object as it was my choice. She wondered why had I changed my mind so suddenly, and her answer came soon enough.

Once Sacchan was told who the prince was going to be, she nearly exploded. Everyone was already fully aware of Sacchan's hatred for men, and so they decided to make that go away, Youko-san was the first one to agree that this was necessary, she came to me to ask for backup, I had to decline, and I reminded her that I specifically asked my own Onee-sama not to be a part of any of this, Youko-san however wasn't going to let go so easily and asked me as Rosa Chinesis en Bouton to help her with Sacchan and her quest to fix the hatred, or at least tell her the reason for such thing. I once again wangled out of it, simply by stating that whatever reason Sacchan might have; she would have to get out of Sacchan her self.

Being excused from the play, for me was not only about not performing, but also and most importantly not to meddle in Sacchan's business which was exactly what Youko-san was asking me to do, Onee-sama had seen through my actions right as Youko-san had approached me, and so the discussion went on…

"Very well, you aren't going to have a part on the play, but that doesn't mean you can't at least tell me what the problem is with Sachiko" she demanded, and when she saw my annoyed face, she turned to blackmailing "See, if I only knew, I could just let her out, you would be helping her"

"Youko-san, let me say this to you once more, not being involved on any of this is what I asked Onee-sama and she agreed, "any of this" includes that. If you so wish to know the reasons, why don't you just ask Sachiko-san about it?" here is when I start to get tired of the whole thing.

"Oh but she wont tell us, you know better, Saky-san"

"Ok, two things Youko-san, one: I'm not about to step into this, I can't go ahead and help you because that would be betraying Sachiko-san and I can't go help her because I would be going against your authority as her Onee-sama and I truly would prefer not to. And two: are you trying to ignore a direct permit from Onee-sama? Because it was her the one to allow me to step aside…" with this I make clear that when it comes to blackmailing two can play that game.

"She is quite right, Youko-san, I allowed it and I don't appreciate your drive to surpass my authority. You need to realize that if it was Saky's desire to step either way, she could, she has more than enough authority over Sachiko-san to pull her from the play, as her Sempai if she was to say no, then there would be nothing we could do to keep her as Cinderella, and as her cousin, of course she could tell us what the motives are but to betray either one would be far too much to ask from her. So please stop harassing her and attend to your duties" Even though it seemed like Onee-sama was taking my side, I could see she wished she had asked me my reasons before allowing me to stay away.

After this little discussion many followed, though they were between the roses and Sacchan, thankfully I didn't need to go through an argument with her too as she simply took my word for it. One of the pleasures of being a Sempai… The others, of course expected me to at least calm Sacchan down when she had a fit, which I easily evaded by spending more time at the clubs and leaving them with Sacchan, until one day they were to ask me directly to be at the meeting.

Surely they knew it wasn't going to be pretty, nonetheless I went. I was obviously earlier than everyone else, and so I simply made tea and sat down waiting for them to show up, one by one they did, and soon we were all there but the actual roses, they had other chores to attend. This particular day, Sacchan and I took different cars to get to school, as I needed to arrive half and hour sooner due to a club thing, and when Sacchan heard I had already left she got worried and hurried to the door, without realizing the time. This caused her to go half sleep into the school, and we didn't get a chance to talk during the day…

When the biscuit like door opened and Sacchan came in, she seemed rather calm, probably because of the day's rushing, though this attitude didn't last long, she didn't even bother to look around, she simply greeted and sat down, once in such position, Youko-san went right to the point, starting to talk about the play, Sacchan as everyone expected jumped at the subject and got so angry at once that she started yelling, everyone looked at this as if it happened everyday (which was probably the case), however they did turn to see my reaction, most likely to see if I was going to say something to stop Sacchan.

She noticed their diverging looks and turned towards me, her face told me she hadn't realized I was there, and she suddenly stopped in the middle of a sentence, waiting for my reaction, as I had never seen her do such an unladylike manner. I had nothing against it, as her Sempai, I'm happy to see her express herself, and this was something that was called for by the members of the Yamayurikai by forcing her to do something she did not want to do, so it was obvious.

I wouldn't have had it if it was any other way, but being this nothing but an outcome of something I vowed not to meddle with, I had nothing to say, so I simply nodded for her to continue, and looked away. I had nothing to do with it and if they wished to stop the very thing they started… It was up to them to set the limits.

Finally Youko-san decided it was enough and told her that those without a seour did not get a saying, which only drove a "Then I suppose all I have to do is get one, right?" from Sacchan who stormed out the room bumping into someone and ending up in a compromising position above another girl on the hallway.

Once they realized what was happening, Sacchan got up and helped the girl as well, then something not even I expected happened, Sacchan announced this girl to be her seour. She was attacked by everyone saying that it wasn't about taking in the first girl she saw, even I was tempted to interfere, but to tell the truth, the chosen girl was indeed cute enough, though nothing too noticeable about her other than her face and a nice pair of ribbons.

And once a picture was showed with both of them in it, on a rather close manner, no one else objected, instead they apologized for their doubting, I could see Sacchan was lying her way through, it was quite obvious she didn't know this girl from before, nonetheless she stuck with her story and even tried to ask her officially to be her seour in front of all of us.

The girl was called Fukusawa Yumi, and it was evident she was Sacchan's fan, everyone expected her to say yes without a second thought… Wrong, the girl gave a divided answer, and ended up declining Sacchan, but even after this, they wouldn't let Sacchan get out of the part, in stead they made a bet… If Sacchan made Yumi be her seour before the big day, then they would switch places.

That very day, Sacchan talked to me, she wanted me to pull her out of it, but wouldn't ask for it, so I told her what I thought… if she wanted out, she needed to do it herself, she did have the option of merely disobeying her Onee-sama and stand the outcome, to this she asked if I would really let her take the punishment herself (so far, whenever she was to be punished, I took it for her and then let her off without harm, this of course was a much greater punishment for her, as she was required to witness me take her punishment and then left to cope with the guilt on her own, I would never hold anything against her, she held it herself…But we'll get into this later…).

My answer was beyond plain and simple, "Asking questions to which you already know the answer is as futile as trying to stop the wind with a feather. You very well know you'll be punished, but I wont allow anyone but you to do the punishing Sacchan." So once she had exploded her last hope, she was ready to go hide and cry, this wasn't such an appealing idea, so I spoke one last time "However, when it comes to the small girl you brought today… I can only say that she most certainly will become your seour, she is clearly your perfect match. Mark my words when I tell you she is as good as yours already" she was stunned and then smiled as she took my word as true…

Days went by, Sacchan spent more and more time with the child and everyone could tell how confusing this was, but also how confident Sacchan was, she hated loosing, but there was something else. That confidence only comes from certainty and Sacchan had it.

When the day came for everyone to rehearsal in his or her costume and with the prince on place. I was there simply to see everything happen, and maybe make sure things didn't go bad. Sacchan introduced herself when she saw Suguru, he didn't expect it, but answered just as well, nothing much happened, they practiced, but when the time came for the dance to be done, Sacchan couldn't hold it anymore, she ran out and on time, Yumi-san went after her.

Suguru looked at me, I'm far from liking him, but as a man I respect him (or used to anyway) so I nodded, he then went to talk to Sacchan, but after a couple of hours they hadn't got back and we got worried, so we split up to look for them, it didn't take long to find them, they were in front of Maria-sama arguing.

Suguru held Sacchan by the hand as she struggled to get off his grip, this did it for me, as I ran to them, once I got there I realized I wasn't the only one, everyone else had heard Sacchan telling him to let go, so he asked her to explain to everyone what was going on. She explained how they were cousins as well and how he was her fiancé, to this Yumi almost busted into tears, not that many noticed as they were quite flabbergasted, specially Sei-sama who thought (and quite correctly) that Suguru was gay.

But he didn't stop there; he took a few steps towards Sacchan and said that even if they weren't on the play together, it was ok for them to hug, even kiss, and he tried to do so. In that very moment I was about to kill him, but Sacchan being closer to him, took action herself and slapped him across the face, with such strength that her hand was very well defined on his right cheek. She then ran away, I was compelled to follow her, but Suguru was too, Sei-sama put herself between him and Sacchan's running figure, as I held the neck of his suit, this brought him to his knees.

I was far passed angry and so I stepped in front of him as I spoke "You might be whoever you wish to be Suguru, nonetheless I'm her Sempai and you shall never treat her like this again, nor do I want you ever calling her "Sacchan", you have no right. From this moment on, I warn you not to ever try this again if you wish to keep your honor"

"What are you going to do? Hit your own cousin when he cannot even defend himself? Sure I can see the pride you would take on that" He snorts at me.

"I have much better ways to take on you Suguru believe me when I say that man or woman I'm not to be taken lightly, and I will go that extra mile to make sure my voice is heard and my will made, not only you have skeletons to be displayed, but also I'm quite capable of taking the one thing you keep dear. And let's not forget who the Sempai is here, I believe you were overlooked every chance, or do you have a kohai already?" A smug comes to my face.

"You have nothing on me that I don't have on you, and I don't believe you talking to a kneeling man and calling yourself superior will have such a graceful reaction on your father, I might be wrong Saky, but I'm willing to put it to test if you make me" This he meant with every inch of his hurt pride.

"You may do as you please, I got over the bogeyman a long time ago unlike you, and whatever comes out of this, I promise you that I wont be the one to regret it. If you are ready to try on behaving as a man, you shall face me as one" I let go of his neck with a hard push making him fall in order to remark my words "be sure not to back out from the tigers teeth, when it's been your arrogance, egotism and foolishness that woke it. As for today, you better excuse yourself with little dignity you have left. And once you've learned a very valuable lesson, I expect you to apologize." After these words left my lips, I turned on my heels and went straight to Rei-san, asking her for a word she walked along with me and we left the others to deal with the situation. He left shortly after our little chat.

The next day, Sacchan was just fine, we spent the night together, as I expected Suguru didn't tell Father what happened, neither did we, he was away on business and he wouldn't be back for the next 2 months. At school a whole new plot was carried on.

The day before, instead of just going home, I took some time to talk to certain team leaders separately and today, they called a meeting to discuss this as they found out I went to all of them…

"But can we really say no to her? She is after all part of the Ogasawara clan, it might not be such a good idea" The swimming team leader spoke.

"Yes, but how can we say yes like this? She would have merely a month to get ready, it wouldn't be enough even if she trained day and night on a single team" This time it was the tae kwon do leader the one to voice her opinion.

"That's true, and I don't think it would be fair to those that have been working so hard for this, to be looked over simply because of a girl who out of the blue decided to get into the competition" the leader of the athletic team had a rational tone.

"Every point of view is valid, we can't very well voice a plain "no" to a Yeskaoda, who also happens to be somewhat of a star for everyone, she has too much on her side for us to deny her the entrance, but it still isn't enough for what she is asking, 2 days on each club and a direct entrance into the competition, against boys nonetheless, we are in quite a problem" A worried chess club leader spoke.

Silence came for a couple of minutes before one girl who was in a corner of the table and had not yet spoken during the 30 minutes the conversation had being going on decided to open her mouth.

"You are all right, we can't say yes like this, but a no would be even worse, so what I propose is this: We can ask her to prove her skills, if she wants a place on the competition and the teams, let her earn it. And so if she fails, it won't be anyone's fault but her own, and if she is to succeed, then we can't be told to be unfair to let her have her way as she would have worked for it" Rei-san was utterly convinced, and so no one dared to tell her otherwise, not that they had much choice.

"And what do you propose this test to be?" The shy karate team leader asked.

"Well, if she believes she is good enough to only have to train 2 days a week with each of our teams, for only 1 month and then go and win such competition let her challenge us as team leaders, let's set the challenge two weeks from now, so she can have "enough" time to prepare, she can train with us whenever she feels like it, and so if she is to embarrass herself, at least it wont hurt the school reputation, only her own." Everyone seemed to think over Rei-san's words, they weren't thoroughly convinced but they couldn't find a better idea, and so everyone agreed upon this, it would be Rei-san's work to inform me of their decision. I wasn't utterly surprised, a bit sad perhaps. I hadn't intended for the leaders to suffer over my actions, but I had no choice. So I said yes.

After this, I went to talk to Onee-sama, asking her to excuse me from my duties with the Yamayurikai for the following two weeks, as I needed some training. She wasn't pleased but agreed even so, respecting my wishes, though she asked what was I going to train for, when I told her, she assured me that my actions were nowhere near proper, and so she expected me to either win (because one shall not seek a battle unless the certainty of winning is provided) or decline in time. I didn't tell Sacchan what I was going to do, better for her to find out later rather than sooner.

I went to train with all the teams I had asked to join on my own schedule, but in order to make it seem better, I trained every spare moment I had, and it only took Sacchan 2 days to find out what was going on, Rei-san wasn't so good at keeping secrets from Yoshino-san and Yoshino-san wasn't good at keeping secrets at all.

So once she found out, she went and saw it herself, me training with the kendo club, however I trained on my own, unlike the others who followed their Sensei. She didn't understand at first, but when she looked a little deeper, she found out I was to have a "combat" with every team leader, which left her even more puzzled. Of course she tried to ask me why had I challenged them, and all she got for an answer was that I preferred not to talk about the matter until I had conquered. I'd tell her when it was time. She didn't ask any further.

As the training went on, the day of the Cinderella act came and Sacchan was utterly dreamy, she looked amazing on that white dress, a true princess. She had given up asking Yumi to be her seour the same day that she ran from Suguru, however after the play, she gave her the rosary and Yumi took it. It was a beautiful thing to do, as she truly wanted her to be her seour, but not run anymore. That day, she grew up a little more.

She dazed in bliss for the following days; she truly valued her seour. She valued her so much she would jump every time Sei-sama took her in an improper manner, being as focused as she was with her seour, she forgot all about simplicities such as my training, for what I thanked Maria-sama greatly.

Saky… 

When the day came for the first two encounters, I was ready for the leaders to come at me, I expected them to be merciless, as they were, sadly my thinking made me go too far and instead of simply winning as I intended, I took a 25mts advantage on the athletics, and a 35mts one on the swimming. Somehow humiliating them, the star was the same, her name was Kagura and she was on my class, thankfully she took it quite well and even thanked me for showing her she had a long way to go. I had always known I was good at sports, I loved to train, but I had never really competed and I was surprised to be that good, so all I thought was that maybe it had been just luck, after all it was just one girl.

The next day I was to face the tae kwon do and karate stars and leaders, I did, and once again, my instincts kicked in, I could see their moves before they were made, but I was still scared of loosing, I knew that this time, the whole school was watching and loosing would've meant to embarrass my Onee-sama as well as my self, so I lost my self control and won within the first 2 minutes. I knew this meant to get what I wanted, but for some reason it wasn't the way I wanted it, the leaders were quite crushed and I couldn't say anything. I had no experience competing; all I ever did was the regular P.E. class and festival, and some other non-physical competitions.

Father always allowed me to get whatever class I wanted as far as I kept my best on the default ones, but he never permitted me to compete on any of it, he stated that the classes were about discipline and I was to use that knowledge only when required, not on silly competitions, solely to get a trophy. If I wished to own a cup he would buy it for me.

So with that said, I never tried again until these days, but it wasn't about a trophy at all, I had but one goal.

The days went by and I won every challenge, as much as I tried to hold back, I found my self to be unable to do so, and so I won without any of the leaders even getting a single blow at me. It appeared as if they never held a chance, for everyone this was amazing… for me it was sad. I never meant to hurt anyone's reputation. And the hardest day came. It was Friday and I was to face Rei-san as my last challenge. I couldn't even bare the thought of the same thing repeating itself. Yet I could not back out now, so the choice was made. I kept my self in deep concentration for one hour before the encounter in order to be able to control my self.

It worked; I could see her blows, precise and filled with technique, as I backed or ducked, and so I took my first blow, I expected it to go easy, but she moved, resulting on a really hard hit. She flinched but nothing further, I knew I could win, but I didn't want her to be as the others, I didn't want to hurt her at all, so what I did was let her have the second blow, she took it without realizing at the moment, and then I hit her. So I won but she was still considered much better than the other leaders that weren't even able to hit me once or get that close to winning.

After everything was settled, they summoned me to talk about my request. They said I was going to represent the school as the second onboard in every sport I went. I declined, and then I voiced what I really intended, I told them that I had no desire whatsoever to be a part of the teams, or to represent the school as such, I merely wanted to challenge the president of the Hanadera Academy personally and have him compete with me solo.

They took a while thinking, and they finally said that they would comply if I was to be a part of their teams on the following competitions. I couldn't accept this, so instead I proposed to be there as merely substitute, and only step in if truly needed. They agreed.

After the confrontation and the talk we had, Rei-san approached me.

"Don't you for one second think that I don't know what you did" Her tone was dry.

"I did nothing wrong, Rei-san, you most have known that this is what I wanted all along" she had after all witnessed the scene between Suguru and I.

"Of course I knew, but that's not what I mean, what you did out there…" She seemed hurt and now I'd got what she meant, she realized I allowed her to take the blow.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way, Rei-sama truth be told I find you to be a magnificent opponent" she was ready to interrupt me so I raised my hand gesturing her to allow me to finish, which she did, "If you find my ways to have been wrong I apologize, as I meant nothing but to show everyone my appreciation for your skills" after saying this, I bowed my head before her, and turned to leave. She followed.

Arranges were made so to have the challenge I wanted, the Hanadera council was not easy to handle, until I walked into the room and then Suguru knew what was going on, he spoke to his fellows and they all agreed reluctantly. It was going to be frown upon to have such a man face a girl, specially in such manly sports, but they couldn't refuse to their president's express word. And so it was settled.

When the day came, Sacchan sat with the rest of the Rosa Chinesis Family on the middle row of seats, and plainly watched. No one had been told what I was to do on the competitions, and Sacchan didn't quite understand why had I went through all that trouble, specially when it would probably cause me even more problems at home with Father once he knew about it.

Every competition was held with me warming up in the background. At the end of the festival, the special feature was announced, the president of the Hanadera Academy was to compete one on one with a Lillian student. This brought a terrified look from Sacchan, as she finally put everything together, she had to go and stop us, but Youko-san stopped her by telling her that this was arranged from way before and could not be avoided.

So being held back, she sat back down and quite uneasily waited for what was to come. Suguru showed up and so did I. The first encounter was going to be tae kwon do, and more than one girl gasped at this, he was indeed taller than me and seemed stronger. Onee-sama was on the seat above Hoshino-sama and she barely fell from her seat. I stood still.

On time, I took Suguru down on every event, no one could believe their eyes, but it was true, by the time we reached the last of our events, chess. He was sweating his life out and I held only a few drops of the salty liquid on my forehead. I had fulfilled my promise and as we sat to settle the last of our challenges, I expected him to speak, he did not, and so I went ahead.

"I mean you no harm, Suguru however respect is a needed lesson and if you lack a Sempai and therefore you haven't been taught well, then it's my place to do so. Be kind enough to notice that I gave you a choice before taking these extreme measures. I give you one last chance. We can make this a drawn" I meant every word and he knew it, I wasn't doing this to hurt him, I was doing it for Sacchan and he had to respect that, so he decided to reply.

"Very well, I believe you are right and I did deserve this, perhaps still do, so I wont call it a drawn, we'll finish it, but as a Sempai, it's your priority to see to Sachiko-san's education, even before mine and I believe she has done some damage herself." He was calm and also right.

"She has, however it's not your place to judge my actions towards her. As she hasn't offended you, but merely done something improper, I have no need whatsoever to explain myself to you, I assure you she will be given her share, but right now, the situation at hand it's not her faults, but yours Suguru" He seems pleased as he finally recognizes my authority, at this moment he drops his king (on the chess board) thereby acknowledging his defeat.

He then decides to speak out loud for everyone to hear. He stands up before saying, "My defeat before Saky-sama is eminent. And so in this manner I wish to apologize to both her and her kohai for my wrong ways, today I've been taught one important lesson and Saky-sama was my Sensei. For this I thank her, and I pay my respects to your Institute for having such well-educated and capable ladies among their students. Please excuse me as I feel the need to retrieve. It's clear to me that I need to better myself if I ever wish to match such honorable opponent." With these last words, he bowed towards me, I answered and he left. The silence was so profound each one of his steps sounded cold and strong. When he left I turned and left myself.

**Yoshino…**

Rei arrived to the classroom; she was tired. The practice at the kendo club had been beyond hard, it had been almost doubled since the last competition, all because of Saky's little teaching. Sure to say that the Ogasawara weren't a quiet family, or a very nice one either, not that it was of her concern. But now thanks to their little inside problems, she was late.

"Hey Yoshino, sorry for the delay" Rei tried to sound apologetic but she was so glad to see her, she just loved the little thing.

"It's ok Rei-chan" Yoshino stood up and looked at her big tomboyish cousin standing before her, so embarrassed as if she had done something truly bad, yet a smile on her face. She hated to see her like that; Rei-chan was the one most precious thing on her life she could never live without her, and whenever she saw her, a glow appeared, so she knew she was loved back. Nonetheless Rei-chan would never say so, she was far too timid and Yoshino simply knew there was no point on saying it herself, not like this…

Yoshino had a weak heart and this affected every step she took, she would love to be tall and physically strong as her big cousin but she wasn't allowed to do any sort of exhausting activity, and when she tried she ended up in the hospital, sometimes she ended up there even if she did nothing. Her heart simply wasn't made for this world.

This little fact had driven Rei to become something she was not; she had worked her body and tried to strengthen her mind as well, being far more successful at the first than the latest. All of this so to be able to take proper care of Yoshino. Rei loved her little cousin and she knew how hard she was in the inside, how strong she must be to fight her own heart for so long, so by practicing kendo she had found the discipline she longed for, to honor her cousin's constant battle and be able to help her on it. Rei loved cooking, netting and was quite good at pretty much anything ladylike, except for manners even though she learned them, she would often come through as rough due to her body movement. But this to Rei was a short price to pay… Everything was a small price to pay if she could be with her Yoshino, she didn't want to lose her, not now not ever.

Everyday they would walk together from school to their homes, they would walk slowly and Rei would always carry Yoshino's bag, this made Rei feel useful, but it also represented their relationship perfectly. Rei would carry anything Yoshino needed to get carried, and go on a rhythm Yoshino marked, Rei would go to any extent to help her and keep her safe. Yoshino on the other hand, would look at Rei and feel guilty, Rei was up late everyday finishing her homework because they took too long on the way, her arms would be twice as tired because not only did she have kendo training, the way from school wasn't short and her school bag was heavy from various books and all sorts of things she had to take to school, as a precaution. Everything on her life had to do with precaution… She knew Rei liked kendo, but she also knew she had first started because she wanted to help and protect her, not that she didn't like for Rei to care about her, but she desired to be the one protecting Rei, she knew who Rei was truly.

Yoshino was mostly nice to Rei, because of both love and guilt, however there were those times in which a child is nothing but that… A child…

Yoshino held fire within her and the only thing keeping it inside was her body, the thin line of fear. She hated hospitals and letting all her fire out would most certainly lead her to one. So Sunday afternoons would usually be quiet and she would pass them walking around a close by park with Rei, maybe enjoying a cone of ice cream. This Sunday however they had to stay in, as the weather had been too cold for Yoshino under the eyes of her parents, and of course Rei had agreed, Yoshino knew Rei held no grouch over it even though she would have enjoyed going out, Rei would never say so. Instead she would stay with Yoshino and even invite her to her own house, greeting her with her favorite cookies and cocoa, to make her feel good even if they didn't get to go out.

All the kindness Rei had towards her, got to hurt her from time to time, Yoshino felt Rei used her as an excuse to become something she wasn't, and the pain she felt over it was major, and this time she wasn't going to take it, she couldn't see her leave her own fun just to sit with "poor little sick Yoshino" (which was how she saw herself in the eyes of others) Rei had been invited to the movies and she had declined, Yoshino had overheard it.

Both their parents had gone out on various reasons, and so the cousins were alone in Rei's house, Yoshino had gone up to her relative's room and Rei went to the kitchen to get the tea she had made, and the pretty dragon shaped cookies that she had made specially for Yoshino, a smile came to her face when she thought of the toddler's smile. Yoshino was so sweet and could be made happy so easily, she thought.

By the time Rei got to the room, Yoshino was sitting down on a rocking chair, she had always loved that chair so it was no surprise, she had a sad/angry face, "she didn't get to go out" were Rei's thoughts, so, once again, no surprise there. Rei had made the cookies foreseeing this situation, however she couldn't have imagined what came next…

"What are you doing Rei-chan?" Yoshino sounded cold, as Rei placed what she was carrying on the table.

"How do you mean?" she turned with a smile and a little dragon on her hand, playing as if it were flying towards Yoshino.

"I mean this, you should be going out and not staying here with me, I can take care of myself for one afternoon, you know?" Yoshino was starting to get angry.

"Oh but what good is going out when I have all the fun I want right here with you?" Rei's smile turned from playful to loving as she got closer to Yoshino and placed the cookie right on her lips. "Look, a little Ryo is trying to invade your kingdom. Why don't you cut its head?"

Yoshino's eyes were on fire, she couldn't hold it anymore, so she slapped her cousins hand making the cookie truly fly and end up somewhere on the wall "I'm not some doll you get to play with, I'm perfectly capable of eating on my own, walking on my own and taking care of myself, despite what you or anybody else may think, and if you want to go out and go to the movies with some chic you should. Instead of staying here and pretend you care. I don't need you to make tea for me, or feed me stupid dragons. I'M NOT CRIPPLED" Yoshino had stood up and walked forwards as she spoke, making Rei back up in both awe and concern.

It took only a second for Rei to regain control over her mind, which flooded with questions and worries, Yoshino could faint any second. So she decided to calm her down before it happened. "It's ok, calm down Yoshino, I---" Yoshino didn't let her finish.

"I don't want it to be ok, don't you get it? Go out! Have fun! But don't stay here because "it's ok" I don't need your pity nor anyone else's." Yoshino had Rei against a wall by now, her gesticulations were fast and aggressive, she was tired of being the one thing that held Rei back, she was tired of the pain she felt, the never ending guilt. And she wasn't going to let her own stupid fear stop her from getting rid of it all.

It was then when Rei got a glimpse of Yoshino's sadness on her eyes, she then understood where this was all coming from, Rei was but a book under her cousins eyes, Yoshino could read plain and simple, but for Rei it was much harder to tell what was going on inside the child's mind, this time she caught it on time and acted on it the moment she figured it out. "I don't pity you, nor would I ever let anyone do so Yoshino. It's my choice to stay here, to stay with you and I would never choose to do anything else, nothing would ever be as pleasant to me as to be with you. What good is going out if you wont be there? What I love about going out is that you are with me…" Rei could feel the blush on her cheeks as she said this; nonetheless she grabbed Yoshino's face with both her hands and placed it on her own chest before she added "Why can't you see that you are the most important person in my whole life?"

Yoshino felt warm, she loved Rei's warmth, however this time, it made her cry, she didn't want to cry, she wanted to explode, she wanted more, so much more… "Baka!!!" She screamed pushing Rei aside and turning, her grief had grown "It's not fair, and you don't understand. I don't want to be with you, don't do that to me again without asking, don't ever do it again!!!" It had all got out wrong, and she wanted to be far from her, she was hurt and she reacted by following her instincts, she ran for the door.

Rei's instincts however were far more trained, so she got Yoshino's hand as son as she reached for the doorknob "No Yoshino, forgive me, I wont do it again, but don't go" This time, Rei was the one in pain, she never meant to harm the little girl.

Yoshino stood there for a second, trying to think, she couldn't run, Rei's hand had a really hard grip on her, it even ached, she would never let her go, so she did the only thing she could. She closed her tear filled eyes and turned to Rei. If she couldn't run from her, then she would face her with what she had left, hurting her wasn't her goal. "Let go" were her only words.

"I don't want you to go" Rei pleaded.

"Let go" Yoshino repeated on a stronger tone.

"I'm going to let go and then I'll sit down, I hope you'll join me" Rei's voice was a whisper as she did as she said. Yoshino stayed standing on the same spot for a few more seconds, trying to fight what she was about to do, all her resources coming out unsuccessful, she gave in.

Rei was close to tears, her eyes already had tears on them and her sight had diverged from Yoshino to the floor, suddenly the leg of a chair had got very interesting. She didn't see Yoshino until her face was right on her own.

Yoshino took Rei's face with on hand raising it to her level; she kissed her. Rei's first reaction was to answer the kiss softly, every day, her and Yoshino would part with a soft kiss, Rei had started it, as a way to reward the little girl for her patience, for being "a good child" but this time it didn't stop there.

Yoshino parted from the kiss and watched Rei until she too opened her eyes, she then tilted her head and out of nowhere she pushed her, Rei fell backwards on the bed and before she could react Yoshino was on top of her, giving her the "Yoshino look" that meant only one thing, "move and die" going against her will right now meant a 70 chance of spending the night at the usual hospital, and the remaining 30 would be to have a very nasty reaction from the kid, she might be petite but she sure was feisty, and Rei didn't like either of those options so she decided to simply indulge the child. Rei now wore a complying smile on his face.

Yoshino took her chance, she kissed Rei's neck, and she felt her gasp, she quickly decided to go down to her neck bone and continue kissing, her hands started to go around Rei's arms, and then to her breast, just on the sides, she wanted for Rei to feel her all over before making a real move, they were both wearing jeans so it was fairly easy to move around, Yoshino leaped over Rei, as a wild animal on his pray, she was finally getting to do what she so longed for, she had dreamt of this for years, she went tasting whatever she could, Rei's neck, shoulders, hands, everything.

Rei could only manage to breath, Yoshino's actions didn't leave her much choice, she was being ravished and there wasn't anything she could or wanted to do about it, she loved it. Rei couldn't contain the moan that escaped from her throat as she writhed under the Yoshino's ministrations. However she could feel Yoshino get more and more exited, something she always did when she had something she wanted badly. So Rei's parenting switch clicked, she looked up and held Yoshino's hands (which by now were massaging her small yet firm and sensitive breasts). Yoshino looked up, she had been much to busy tasting Rei's belly to even look at her face.

And it was then when the worst possible words left Rei's lips "Yoshino, calm down".

These words unleashed a set of reactions from Yoshino within seconds; first there was confusion, rapidly followed by pain, then anger, before a second move was made, sadness and rejection appeared and this time Yoshino's moves slipped away from Rei's, she got away faster than she ever knew she could, and before Rei could even react, her hands were empty. Her room was empty. Her house was empty. Her heart has empty…

Yoshino reached her house, her stairs, and her room, only to shut the door behind her and crush on the bed. She was devastated; Rei hadn't wanted her. She had merely allowed her to have her way. Once again Rei had sacrificed herself for Yoshino's "health and well being" she had given in without a fight in order to avoid a night around white gowns. That wasn't what she wanted, she wanted for Rei to want her back, but "calm down"?? That's not what you say when you are being loved by someone else's every fiber. Certainly not when your whole body is vibrating under someone else's breath… Yoshino cried and punched, she wasn't having a fit, every part of her had been wounded, she had loved Rei with everything she had and now, as an inverse reaction, her whole was in pain. And this was all she could do if she expected to at least avoid the last humiliation.

She would respect Rei's will and if she had done that much to keep from going to the hospital, then Yoshino would keep her out of one. She kept her pain in control, releasing it through only tears and soft punches to her pillow, she heard Rei get into the house, but she couldn't get into her room, she never spoke, neither of them did… Yoshino waited patiently until her parents arrived and then, all she said was "Leave" one word directed to her bedroom's door and then there was motion on the other side, Rei obeyed. When Yoshino's parents got to her room, she opened the door and greeted them "I don't want Rei to know this, keep her away from me at all times, please" and then she gave in, her eyes closed, her knees lost their strength, her arms flew, and soon her body was resting on the floor.

Yoshino was taken to a hospital, but they told Rei she simply had a fever and didn't wish to see her. Rei didn't like it, but she complied. For a whole week Yoshino missed school, and the one day she went, she gave the rosary back to Rei, after this, she missed school once again.

Rei assumed Yoshino was sick and so she fixed her a meal everyday and asked Yoshino's parents to give it to her, because she didn't want to worsen Yoshino's condition. She believed she was at their house, because the light on her room was always on until night. However this was a scheme Yoshino had asked her parents to do, simply because she didn't want Rei to be there with her.

The hospital was cold, and the decision she had made was frightening, but it was hers and hers only. However she had no desire of going through the whole thing alone, so she called the only person she could… she called Yumi to be with her. At least now she had someone even though it wasn't as pleasant as having Rei, it was certainly less problematic, she had no reason to feel guilty over having a friend company her after school.

When the time was right, she asked Yumi to tell Rei where she was, and the date she had chosen for the scariest thing she had ever done. That Saturday, Rei had a kendo competition and Yoshino had picked that day to get her heart fixed through surgery. She had always said no to the possibility, but that last encounter on Rei's room had done the trick, Yoshino would go through with it, if only to find out whether she was truly corresponded or not. And in such case she was, then she could be happy; and if she wasn't at least she would be able to let go of all the guilt. It was a win, win situation.

Shimako… 

Shimako was indeed clam; she had been raised in a Buddhist temple, she felt as an outsider at Lillian because of this, she was the kind of girl everyone saw as a perfect child, she had unspotted grades, magnificent manners and a sensitive look. She often seemed to be in deep thought, and this resulted on a bit of a mysterious mist.

Her relationship with her Onee-sama wasn't quite clear to anyone, whoever knew them, could tell they had something that went deeper than just a friendship but it was barely impossible to define it. Yet they seemed to always be on the right moment and place for each other every time they were in need.

Shimako had entered Lillian's with a lot of information about their campus, history and costumes, but little knowledge about the student's behavior; she knew what was expected of her. Grades, manners, neatness, culture and elegance, but when it came to relationships of any kind, whether it was between friends, or even her own Onee-sama, she wasn't quite sure of how to let herself out, she wished to become a part of their lives but she feared doing so because no one was to know her roots.

Sei-sama was different like her, she could tell, when she asked her to help at the Yamayurikai, she agreed merely because she was the one to ask her and tell her she was needed. Shimako would do anything Sei-sama asked from her, she could feel her own need, that craving inside Sei-sama, and she wished to help it, if she couldn't stop her own, perhaps she was able to fill Sei-sama's.

When Sachiko-sama had asked her if she would like being her seour, she didn't hesitate before declining, she could tell Sachiko-sama needed something, but she couldn't quite figure out what, she merely felt it to be different from what she could give. Sachiko-sama had a lot to give, but none of it was what Shimako needed, so the answer was obvious.

It was all so different when Sei-sama had come to her, she could tell Sei-sama had the same need she held inside, she could feel that link between them, and this time she felt the answer was just as obvious, she said yes, the warmth she felt when touched by Sei-sama was overflowing. It just felt right, and Shimako had already learned that her feelings never lied, if it felt right, it was right. And so it was.

As ready as she was to serve everyone, and fulfill her duties as a little sister and as a Bouton, she hadn't yet learned fully what that meant. And when everyone around her started talking about Onee-samas "christening" their seours, she was baffled as she didn't dare to ask about it because it sounded like such a tradition that probably they would look at her as even more a stranger than she was, and truly she wanted no such thing.

So she went to the one person she trusted the most, she went to her Onee-sama and asked if they could possibly talk about the subject, in order to even ask her this, she had requested Sei-sama to meet on the Manor earlier than usual, Sei found it hard to get there at the requested time, but for Shimako, she got when asked. Sei was quite shocked when Shimako brought it up, but she quickly recovered and agreed to talk it further on a more private place, they would go out next Saturday.

The rest of the week Sei-sama would behave a bit different than usual, she would grab Yumi less, and talk less; she seemed to think a lot. Shimako seemed to be the only one that noticed these little changes on her Onee-sama, other than maybe Youko-sama.

When Saturday arrived, Sei-sama went to pick Shimako up to her house, she found her outside waiting.

"Why, hello Shimako. You didn't need to wait for me outside you know? I'm not a big scary monster, and I think your father likes me at least a little bit." Sei had her usual teasing smug, with a touch of love.

"Glad to see you, Onee-sama. I apologize, but my father isn't here, he sends his best and he was sorry to miss you but he had to leave yesterday and he wont be back at least until Tuesday." Shimako had bowed and was now standing nicely holding a small purse on her hands.

"Oh, so you are telling me you'll be staying all alone here these days? A little princess like you?" Sei seemed to think it through without loosing her playful look.

"Yes, Onee-sama he trusts me enough for this and much more" Shimako was a bit hard on the last statement.

"Oh, it's not his trust I question, you see my parents are out of town as well, though they will be for a bit longer than your father, and I'm just thinking that perhaps you would like some company, I'm sure I would. After all, the house is way too big for just one person to wonder around" Sei's face had got serious as she said this, and Shimako had picked up on that too, she would love to spend some time with her Onee-sama.

"Well I think that would be nice, but I wouldn't want to be a burden, Onee-sama"

"Oh nonsense, tell you what, go ahead and grab whatever you need, and we can call you father to see if it's ok, how is that?" Sei was glowing with the new arrangement.

"All right Onee-sama, but how about we make it a one day thing, and we can take it from there? Just to be on the safe side" Shimako wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of imposing herself on her Onee-sama's life, even if it was just one extra day.

"Oh little worrying Shimako, I promise I wont bite… As much…" a teasing smile came upon Sei's face and for some reason she managed to blush Shimako. "But fine, you can take as little as you want and we'll see where it leads, though let me make it clear from now that you may stay by my side for the rest of eternity and I yet wouldn't mind…" Sei's tone was deep, but her attitude could not be read as she had walked her way into Shimako's house in order to help her collect her things.

They called Shimako's dad, and he agreed without a second thought, he indeed trusted his daughter to make her own choices, and he had already met Sei, who he thought was a well raised girl with her own odds and ends. But after all it was his daughter the one to take her as her Onee-sama, and they did seem to have a special bonding.

They didn't talk at all during the way, they had the gift of being together to enjoy. It wasn't until they were in front of Sei's house that Shimako felt the need to speak.

"You have a beautiful home, Onee-sama" The house was indeed gorgeous, it had a big front yard and a small pond in it, the architecture was quite classical (Japanese) and there were even quite some trees planted, they gave a gracious shadow over the perfectly green grass.

"Well thank you Shimako, glad you like it. I hope you weren't expecting a big burger shaped house." Sei sounded a bit hurt.

"Onee-sama…"

"Sorry, don't listen to me, I'm just rambling. I do like this house myself, it's most helpful…" Sei turned to the pond, the water was so clear that you could see a couple of fishes swimming in it. Sei had the ability of being utterly serious one moment and completely playful the next.

They went into the house and Sei placed Shimako's things on her own room, Shimako didn't complain, she liked being as close as possible to her Onee-sama as she could. After making some tea, they decided to drink it in the room; it had a good view of the yard so they sat near the window, though their first wish was to go outside it was the cold that kept them in.

"You know Shimako, the cold outside can sometimes be a girl's best friend" Sei sounded deep in thoughts, as if she wasn't quite talking to Shimako but to herself.

"A great sorrow it's needed to be able to appreciate the warmth that comes from it, Onee-sama" Shimako knew exactly what Sei was feeling, for some reason she couldn't tell what made it happen, but their feelings were so similar that words usually weren't needed between them, though it sure was nice to be able to say a few from time to time.

"Seems like everything in life can have both an utility and beauty saved specially for a selected few…"

"If one is to merely change the perspective, many things can be truly appreciated. Hard as it might be to do so, the gift that comes to compensate is sometimes greater than the price paid… And sometimes it's the other way around"

"What comes around goes around, huh Shimako?" Sei had just gone straight to playful in seconds the moment she saw Shimako's deep look. She didn't want to be depressed, not today. Today she wanted to be happy and enjoy Shimako in every way. She wanted today to be fun, not philosophical. So she poked Shimako's nose while she said this.

"I guess so, Onee-sama" Shimako was brought from her thoughts quite unexpectedly, but this she loved from her Onee-sama, that unique quality. Right when she felt she was going too far she would stop and with a single touch, she warmed her. Shimako had started to feel the cold and darkness they were speaking of, and it was then when a finger on the top of her nose brought her right back. Sei was one of a kind, and this made Shimako smile.

They looked at each other's eyes for a few minutes before Sei spoke again. "You know… You really are beautiful, I guess I made a good choice by asking you to be my seour, huh?" She was teasing, but she did mean every word.

"You are quite beautiful yourself, Onee-sama so I believe that makes us even" Shimako smiled while she caressed Sei's hand, her skin sure was soft.

Sei stood up and took both cups and left them at the table, Shimako felt the need to stand up as well the very moment Sei turned, they were inches apart and Sei was the one to make the first move, she got closer to Shimako and held her between her arms. Shimako was overwhelmed with her Onee-sama's sudden display of affection, she left herself fly in her arms as she took in the soft lavender fragrance that emanated from Sei, it was all too great, it merely seemed to fit her. She was something so great, yet her true self was so light, so ethereal that one needed to be exceptionally close to be able to perceive it.

Shimako raised her head up to encounter her Onee-sama's, her action was rewarded with a soft kiss on the lips from Sei. She wasn't frightened, she hadn't expected it; however it felt so natural that she didn't falter to respond in the same manner. Their eyes closed, their lips together, their bodies holding tight… It was all good between them so innate, so expected yet so new and wonderful it made Shimako's head spin in such a good way.

They decided without words to explore it further, Shimako held Sei tight as she was pushed onto the bed by her Onee-sama, Sei played with her nose on Shimako's face and neck rubbing her own face from time to time as a kitten would. Shimako answered moving her head sometimes allowing Sei to move into her neck, others stroking back, it was so sweet…

Sei felt herself loose control, she could no longer keep her hands still, they had to explore the body that was being offered to them, they had to know it fully. Going from the hands to the shoulders and back, passing through the belly and opening each button that was placed in front of them, displaying new unexplored white skin ready to be taken by them.

Shimako let her drive her wherever she wanted to. When Sei's hands claimed her shirt, she gave it, when they requested her pants she complied just as well, she felt Sei shiver and understood that the only way to have her would be letting her set the limits herself, so she took every drop of self control she had left to barely hold her own hands above her head, under the pillow, and in order to keep them there, away from the temptation of touching and exploring Sei, she grabbed the head of the bed. Letting Sei do as she pleased at her own pace. It was an act of self-surrender; she wanted to give herself to Sei, to belong utterly to her.

Sei took the beautiful present that was being given to her, she took Shimako softly, she got rid of a few of her own clothes in the way, she wanted to feel her little present with every part of her body, she needed to melt in Shimako's affection and hospitality. This was what she longed for the most, someone who understood her and welcomed her without questions, a rose without thorns to hurt her.

She didn't want to be alone and now she knew she wouldn't be. Shimako was much more than just a girl, she was hers by choice, Shimako wanted to belong to her just as much as Sei did. There was no need for anything, Sei was complete and she could feel how her body took life from the little rose, she came back from the cold inhospitable placed she had resided in for the last year.

She had finally been rewarded for her patience, when the time had been for her to pay for her sin, for having loved an angel she had taken her punishment quietly and humbly, and now she had finally been forgiven and allowed back into the world of the living, she could once again feel. She had been woken up inside by this human, this beautiful human that had chosen her, taken her.

Every vein in Sei's body woke with the red warm liquid that now throbbed inside, stimulated by a long forgotten muscle inside Sei's chest that was now fully roused and vibrated with renewed energy and will. Shimako had worked the miracle; she had finally brought her back from the cold and long forgotten place she had resided from the day her Angel had parted from her side.

Meanwhile Shimako had her own piece of wakening to do, she felt accepted, and once and for all she felt how Sei welcomed her inside and took her under her wing. She felt utterly safe and protected, she could now let go and be herself there was one person in this world that took her as she came, Sei hadn't ever asked her a single question nor had she ever requested something from her but honesty and in return Sei had given her the same.

Shimako had never felt accepted anywhere, and just now Sei had shown her that love doesn't need words and she was worthy of it, Sei had taken every doubt out of Shimako's head in a single motion, now she was a part of Sei just as Sei has a part of her, she had finally found what she was looking for. This was the spring's present and not even winter could take it away, this belonged to her because she wanted to belong to it and as long as it continued there was no need for anything else.

When Sei's hands reached Shimako's most private place, a jolt of electricity made its way through her spine making her arc her back in pleasure, however it was Sei the one to moan at the reaction, Sei had never been with a woman this far, however she had imagined it so she did have a bit of upper hand, not that she needed it as her body flew on its own, making its way through Shimako's skin. Under the blonde's ministrations, Shimako reached a state of bliss that urged her to let herself go without restrictions or thoughts, her lips unable to contain the emotion her throat was letting free allowed for only one word to leave her as a loud pleasant moan "Onee-sama" was the one thing she said, the one thing Sei would from now on always smile to with a secret smile only they would know the meaning of…This wasn't thought, but simply a natural response.

Shimako had allowed her arms to go free as well once she felt Sei to be confident and comfortable. Shimako let her kiss and do every move for as long as she had needed, but soon rolled the two of them over so she was on top. Sei's eyes widened slightly, as this was a first for Shimako; she had always been the one in control until now.

Any thoughts that were in her mind vanished as soon as she felt Shimako place her fingertips just under the hem of her light sweater. She kissed Shimako encouragingly, practically squirming with anticipation as to what her companion was about to do. Shimako's hand gradually moved up, lightly brushing and caressing the smooth skin and trembling muscles of Sei's stomach.

"Please," Sei whispered against Shimako's mouth, begging for her to touch her where they both knew she wanted her to. Not giving in so easily, Shimako moved her hand up and teasingly ran her fingertips along the tops of Sei's breasts, just above her bra. Panting, Sei arched her back and pushed her chest into Shimako's hand, causing the younger girl to finally relent and slowly caress her sensitive flesh.

The movements their bodies made were boundless, inhibited, harmonious and perfectly coupled, they responded to each other without delay, giving what the other one wanted in an exquisite symphony, driving moans from their possessors as a lovely and increasingly loud accompaniment. It was as if this was merely a physical response to what was going on emotionally within the girl's hearts and minds, this was the outcome of such a flawless and precise union.

Shimako took her time taking Sei's clothes off of her possessor one by one, Sei was no longer doubtful, no longer afraid, no longer containing, she simply yielded to her own needs and wants when they were found and sated by her young lover, helping her sate her own without even having to try, each time one of them reacted, the other one did as well, enjoying not only themselves but each other. It took a lot of teasing and tasting from Shimako before she finally reached her Onee-sama's thighs but once she did, her hands felt such softness, she couldn't keep from kissing it as she had her companion's neck and arms, Sei's reactions weren't exactly unexpected as she gasped and quickly turned her face to the right. Only then did Shimako place her sight on the promised land and along with her sight went her hand, exploring and taking pleasure in what she finds, loving her older girl's reactions to this, she lifts herself without taking her hand away, she lets herself lay on top of Sei, letting their skins make full contact and share their warmth and humidity while her left hand stays occupied with the Bouton's apex, Sei being unable to hold such emotions back opted for taking her petite's right hand on her own and release this way some of the overwhelming pleasure the young student was providing her with.

By doing this, Shimako got as thrilled as her Onee-sama, reaching once again the state, which allowed them to climax together, one big and strong culmination of energy, love, passion and devotion was experienced accompanied only by the clam sound of the water outside being splashed by the fishes.

Lying on Sei's bed, the sweat on their embracing bodies and the satisfied smiles that crossed their faces were the only evidence of their previous act and display of both love and the deepest kind of intimacy, which wasn't a result of their bodies' actions but rather their minds connecting at last.

They knew better than to make any promises, they now belonged to each other, and this link was beyond any earthly act they might perform in the future, they knew that no matter what happened, no matter what they did or who the did it with, their link would remain untouched and this was far more divine than anything they had ever encountered.

And the moment the unearthly mist dispersed Sei couldn't help but to ask for some reassurance through humor. "So I'm guessing we don't really need to talk about that christening no more, huh?"

"Why would you want to call it that, Onee-sama?" Shimako was calm as she stroke Sei's hair, she understood what had been done and didn't regret it one bit.

"Well I don't know many ways to call it and… I'm just not sure you'd like to call it the same I would" Sei wasn't ready to say it first, and she didn't mind admitting her flaw.

"I believe I would, I love you too Onee-sama" Shimako however didn't mind speaking her mind to her Onee-sama; she knew she was corresponded and having to simply voice it first wasn't a hard thing to do for her.

"I'm glad…" Sei was satisfied and now she had the reassurance she needed, Shimako had a gift: she could always say the perfect words for Sei even if she spoke little. "I do however have something I want you to do without questioning" She raised her head to look straight into Shimako's eyes, and made the most serious face she was able to "I'm saying this as your Onee-sama, understood?" she wanted for Shimako to get it was close to an order and she clearly got her point across.

"Anything you ask I'll do Onee-sama, and I wont question it" Shimako was now serious as well, Sei had never asked her anything in such manner, she knew she would get almost anything she wanted by just asking regularly and so it wasn't normal for her to use the Onee-sama card.

"You are staying over until your father comes back!" Sei's face turned into a big smug the moment she spoke the first word.

"Onee-sama…" It was so like her to mess around like this, she loved it.

Shimako did stay and enjoyed every second of it, both the sweet and true side of Sei and the fun teasing side were all for her. Sei on the other hand enjoyed the quietness and delicate elegance Shimako provided, it was indeed good to feel like someone cared about her in the way she wanted to be cared for. Not intrusively but close enough to make her know she wasn't alone.

It would be a lie to say they didn't enjoyed their newly found way to express their love a lot more than once, having the whole place for themselves. But it would also be a lie to say that it was always on their minds, they thought about each other in a much deeper sense and the physical side of it was just another activity they both liked and shared.

When the day comes for the white rose family to be called normal, understandable and within common boundaries, will be the day that the line would have truly ended.

**Yumi…**

Sachiko is a good Onee-sama and she enjoys taking care of a child like Yumi, that is so simple and wears her emotions on her face, so nice and little. The spark that is always present on Yumi's eyes is as necessary for her as daylight. She sees herself reflected on those eyes and knows that if there's someone who looks up to her for who she truly is, then she must be doing something right, that maybe she is worthy f what she has been given. Yumi is both her seour and her reason to bare it all. She keeps her feet on the ground, as terrifying as it might be sometimes.

Sachiko is always afraid of tripping before Yumi or behaving on an unladylike manner, she wishes to be a good example for the kid, that's her way of showing her love, and she envies Sei-sama for her ability to hug Yumi so often, Sachiko tries to touch her as much as possible but it's not always easy to find an excuse to do so and she doesn't want for anyone to think in an improper way about them.

Yumi loves her Onee-sama in much more than one way, not that she'd admit it, but whenever she sees her, her mind tends to fly and somehow words don't always come out, those times in which her throat gets tangled with her thoughts, it's so hard for Yumi not to blurt her feelings out that by the time she manages to sort out which words are the ones that should come out and which should stay in, it's usually a little late and she gets to look goofy.

This only happens when she is surprised or caught unnoticed. Those times when she is alone with her Onee-sama are much easier and quite more enjoyable, her Onee-sama's smell of roses is right down amazing, and has a dazing effect on her, she couldn't possibly live without it anymore.

Yumi likes to feel protected by Sachiko and loves everything about her, the way she walks, the way she sits, and the way her hair would move in the wind… Everything is so perfect, even those moments that Sachiko-sama is to surprise her, dancing, yelling or simply putting on a hard face. Even those things are godly coming from Sachiko-sama.

Yumi has been a student at Lillian's her whole life, so she knew what was rumored about Onee-samas and their seours, not that she expected Sachiko-sama to do anything like it, most surely Sachiko-sama wouldn't. How could she do something like that with a girl like her?

Yumi wouldn't allow herself to even think about it, whenever the thought got to her head she would focus on something else.

Sachiko had thought about it only a couple of times, after all it was Yumi, a little child, could she really do something like that to a child? Did she want to? Well she did want to, or at least she should want to… After all it was true she got jealous whenever she saw Sei-sama get too close to her petite seour, not that it meant she had to go that far. But coming to think about it, Youko-sama had the same jealousy over her whenever Rosa Gigantea was to grab her, and it would be silly to ignore what had happened between her and Youko-sama so maybe…

But things were too confusing between them, Sachiko had so much more to think about than just this, Youko-sama had to be aware of the possibility and she didn't seem to care much, if anything she encouraged it by telling Sachiko she should spend more time with her seour in a more casual way and not always within such hard limits.

But what about Saky-sama, she had been happy when she saw Yumi and it had indeed been her the one to give Sachiko the confidence that she needed, she had been the one to tell her that Yumi was surely going to be her seour. But she didn't know what Onee-samas tended to do with their petite seours at the time, so perhaps it wouldn't be such a good idea to think about it from that point of view…

Plus there was the small matter of not having a clue of how to start a situation like that, or even knowing if she was going to be accepted, after all Yumi was a child of surprises, Sachiko could never tell what Yumi was thinking from just looking at her, Youko-sama was far more simple in those matters. And Sachiko honestly didn't want to be rejected if she tried it.

However it was nature that gave them a chance…

One rainy day, after class Sachiko left The Rose Manor alone as today her inseparable cousin hadn't been to school for some unknown reason, yet it seemed as if a stronger will didn't want her to leave, the moment she stepped outside the rain got worse, Sachiko was persistent and decided to walk nonetheless, but by the time she reached the green house, she just couldn't go on under that and she decided to simply go in and wait it out.

Yumi had been trying to get to The Rose Manor but she was overwhelmed by the rain and had to look for a place to keep dry otherwise she would get home with book ramen in stead of actual books so she picked the closest building she could see and went in. she entered the green house.

Due to the noise the rain made Sachiko hadn't noticed the sound of the door and she was squeezing her skirt to loose some of the water it had taken. Yumi noticed someone else was inside, and she turned to see who it was, when the sight greeted her with a half naked Sachiko, she almost fell down. She was stunned; surely this was her mind playing with her.

Sachiko was calm while undressing, surely no other student would get anywhere near the green house and even if they did, the rain was so strong they wouldn't be able to see inside, and all the nuns congregated on the chapel whenever a hard rain was to strike, so she would be alone as far as she needed it. Therefore she was beyond shocked when she turned towards the sink, in her underwear seeking a towel and found no other than Yumi standing in the door with a face whiter than snow. She would've been mad if her worries hadn't kicked in before, she had never seen her seour so pale.

"Yumi, God! Are you ok? What happened to you?" She hurried to get close to the child, leaving her clothes on the side and placing a hand on Yumi's head as she reached her. "Oh Yumi, you are so cold…"

"Onee-sama… I… You… It was…" Yumi couldn't find the words, she wanted to say so much, yet nothing made sense once it left her lips.

"Yumi, please tell me what happened!" Sachiko had forgotten what she was wearing (or shall we say, not wearing?).

"The rain. It was too hard and I couldn't get to the Manor… I… I'm sorry Onee-sama I should have knocked but I didn't know…. I didn't know anyone was here…" Yumi was starting to panic. What if Sachiko got offended? Or what if she never wanted to see her again? She really didn't want anything to mess up things, but she found nothing to say.

"Is it the cold, Yumi? We have to get you out of these wet clothes before you get a cold or something worse" Sachiko was still quite worried, and she didn't care about her current dressing issue.

"Onee-sama, you…" Sachiko was starting to take Yumi's top off at the time.

"Calm down Yumi, I'm positive that I saw some towels by the sink and I always keep a blanket in here, you can cover with it, you are really worrying me. Now please be a bit more cooperative" she was fast and Yumi had no choice but to agree, not that she minded that much.

"But I'll be… no, Onee-sama, please" After having the top of her uniform, Yumi resisted Sachiko's attempt to take off an utterly wet shirt she was wearing under it.

"What is it Yumi?" Sachiko was stunned by the kid's sudden reluctance.

"I… I…" Yumi was getting redder by the minute and her hands clutched her chest so hard it seemed she wanted to crush some invisible teddy bear.

Sachiko retracted quickly due to the child's reaction to her actions "I see, very well Yumi, I guess you can do this all on your own, excuse me if I tried to do so, I believe I went too far, the cover I told you about is over there," she pointed to the left, she felt hurt. Without even having come close to it she was being rejected, this is what she feared, she hated herself for having even gone as far as she had, now she had her answer, but just like when she had made Shimako a casual question, this wasn't her asking for anything, yet she had got the worst possible outcome, and surely soon enough this would come back at her by someone saying "poor Sachiko she got rejected again".

Sachiko was deep in fast bad thoughts when a hand stopped her from walking. It was Yumi's.

"Onee-sama, it's not that… I just…"

"It's ok Yumi, please let go, I'll keep myself on the other end of the green house as the storm quiets down and when it does we can…" she was interrupted by Yumi's voice, what seemed like a shout.

"I'm not wearing anything under it!! it's nothing else, I promise Onee-sama I'm just… I'm ash… I'm…" when these words got to Sachiko's ears she turned at once, she couldn't believe how fast a situation could change.

"Oh Yumi" she couldn't hold her giggling in. The world was good, if her Yumi didn't hate her, then the world was a good place to be in right now.

"Onee-sama?!" Yumi hadn't expected for Sachiko to bounce back so fast, and bounce was indeed the word.

"Here, we can hang this too, it's wet as well anyway" Sachiko had quickly removed her own bra and now held it on her right hand, displaying her vast breasts. "Now, will you take it off so you don't get a cold?" Her tone was now loving and she stroke Yumi's face as she said this.

Yumi slowly let her hands down without muttering a word; the sight of her almost naked Onee-sama mesmerized so deeply that she could barely breath.

Sachiko took this as normal and simply removed Yumi's clothes much easier, not without quite some shocking of her own when she did. Yumi realized she was half naked and decided to take her skirt off herself, fortunately she was wearing something underneath that, but now she was left in the most wonderful and awkward situation. Though it was only for about two seconds before Sachiko went for the towels.

"These are for hands, but I guess for today they'll have to do" Sachiko offered one to Yumi and kept one herself.

"Thank you…" Yumi looked at the towel in her hand and felt how her ponytails were dripping cold water on her shoulders so she let her hair loose and dried it first, when she was done, Sachiko was staring at her, she had never seen her without those ponytails and she was even more lovely like that, and certainly more charming.

"Here, you need to get warm" Sachiko placed the cover on Yumi's shoulders.

Yumi grabbed it and opened her arms inside it inviting Sachiko "Would you be with me Onee-sama? We can both get warm" Yumi's smile was timid, and she was blushing a bit, but this was all too good a chance to let it pass.

"Sure" Sachiko held Yumi inside the cover as they kneeled on the floor, once comfortable she started stroking Yumi's hair, it felt so good to be with such a sweet child.

Yumi had her hand on Sachiko's breast, it had ended there during the kneeling, and she didn't want to move it, some hair was the only thing separating her hand from her Onee-sama's skin and she prayed for Sachiko not to notice so she could remain like this for as long as possible. Yumi's head had found its place between Sachiko's neck and shoulder. Yumi was in heaven and so was Sachiko…

When the rain came down, they both got dressed and Sachiko took Yumi home on the family car.

The one thing that navigated their minds the moment they parted was exactly the same…

"Only a heedless man would put clothes on a rose. That would be covering its beauty. Mother Nature doesn't make mistakes and if she wanted you clothed, then you would've been born like so."

**Preview:**

"Gokigenyou!" Yumi's voice came in while pretty images passed in the background.

"Don't you get tired of always saying the same thing?" Yoshino sounded a bit angry.

"Behave Yoshino and greet" Rei's voice was soft as she usually addresses her "sweet" Yoshino.

"Sometimes I think you are way too light with that toddler, Rei-chan but she is after all your responsibility" Sachiko commented casually.

"Gokigenyou…" Yoshino said in a soft voice.

"Oh my, did she just listen to you?" Sachiko was baffled.

"Love goes a long way…" Sei mocked.

"Onee-sama…" Shimako reprehended Sei sweetly.

"Fine…"

"Seems like this time around everyone acquired some happiness and more than one is compliant to love. I'm glad" Saky's voice was calm.

"Oh but you didn't get a "happy ending" like us, you just got one part, Saky-sama. Why is that?" Shimako was intrigued.

"She isn't quite the happy cheery rose as we are. And she did have some fun on the 2nd. Chapter, didn't she?" Sei answered in a half-joking tone.

"Plus my "happy ending" wasn't so happy now, was it?" Yoshino snorted.

"Well I'm not so happy about the next chapter but I do love getting closer to Onee-sama" Eriko intervened.

"Our next chapter, named "Secrets and Love" involves if not all of us at least most. A little taste of "the other side of CP" or P alone…" Sachiko's voice fainted.

"What Sachiko-sama just said might have some connotations but there wont be any lemons… Even remotely, this is the kind of chapter Rei-chan loves if you know what I mean" Yoshino sounds annoyed.

"Rei-sama?" Yumi is as clueless as usual.

"Shoujo…. Ai" Rei states a bit embarrassed.

"This preview has gone on long enough. So to all the readers, to put it clearly next chapter will come with a great amount of CP, as you know when we announce a certain subject the chapter tends to be based on it. Though the story moves along, so please if you don't like the subject or you find it offensive avoid reading it. However do let me tell you that it will be addressed on a rather delicate manner and from a most careful and respectful point of view" Youko was firm and clear trying to address the readers in her elegant ways until Sei interrupted.

"And for those of you who like little deko-chin over here, you'll surely love it. She is just the sweetest little buttercup" Sei came into view with a grin and then ran for her life as Eriko began chasing her (let us all remember a certain chibi-fight a few years back in kinder garden).

Final del formulario


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets & Love

**A/N:**

**One thing has to be advised. Even though I tried to warn you before, many of you did not get it, so I here by state that CP stands for Corporal Punishment. **

If you don't like this subject or prefer not to address it, you may very well jump this chapter. Though you will lose a big part of the character's psyche. And a great poll.

**As usual any reviews will be pleasantly accepted but please avoid flaming due to the CP because… Well you have been warned… several times by now. **

**Happy reading everyone!**

**Chapter 4:**

**Secrets and Love. (1)**

Saky hadn't been to school yesterday because her father was supposed to be back by then, yet he wasn't he was held back and now, it was Saturday and he was most certainly going to be back on Sunday. He hasn't yet found out about the Suguru incident, nor the competition, this is what occupies Saky's mind, and of course the thought of her beloved Father finally being at the house.

The Ogasawara family has very unusual "traditions". All men in the family have mistresses and most women care, Sachiko's mother cares a big deal about it and gets depressed over it every time her husband goes out to be with another woman, and this along with a few other pretty traditions has caused Sachiko's hatred for men. On the other hand we have Saky's mother who doesn't really care about having her husband spend some nights with other women, she finds it reliving as it allows her to avoid certain wife like duties.

Sachiko is engaged to Suguru unofficially (it becomes official until the boy asks the girl, but it's merely a formality), this was arranged when they were born. Saky however doesn't have a fiancé; she is Sachiko's sempai so she is going to be some kind of a councilor and she is quite fine with it, her position is to always be next to Sachiko. Their grandfather is going to leave the family fortune on their hands and it's their duty to manage it right.

Due to the fact that Sachiko is the older girl, her grandfather had planned on leaving her the whole fortune to her self, but not having been able to have a kohai, but being one herself and to a younger girl no less, has made him change his choice and forced him to give it to both girls, in a manner in which both signatures will be needed to make any changes. This has also made him be a whole lot more caring of them both, but at the same time, much more disciplinarian with Saky than he should have been. This fact doesn't help Sachiko's little issue with men, as she finds it unfair.

Saky is a well-tempered Sempai and she has not once lazed or slacked on Sachiko's education, but she hasn't ever allowed anyone else to punish her either, when she was made her Sempai, she was given full control over the girl, and in this particular family tradition was all, so it was respected as such, no one is certain of why but even the girl's father gave her the big decisions on Sachiko's life, though they all think it might be either because his Sempai is Saky's father or, simply because the man is not around much and doesn't really trust his wife to make the right choices.

Saky voiced her first Sempai like altering decision when she announced that she did not want anyone laying a hand on Sachiko, if her kohai ever offended someone, they could very well call her and she would see to it that the child got what she deserved, but she would be the one providing it. Everyone thought it was weird for a child to think this way, regardless of it all they agreed. This of course resulted on Saky taking Sachiko's punishments over herself several times (every time).

At the Ogasawara family, "mature enough children" are given the choice of how they should be punished; this choice has certain boundaries, corporal punishment is a given and so the choice they get is no other than what is it going to be provided with and how many times, the children's parents are the ones to decide when a child has this "maturity" and so the choice is given when the parents decide it's time. For Saky this choice was announced the first time she ever got punished and was provided from the second time on, the decision as to when Sachiko was "mature enough to choose" was given for Saky to make.

So far no one knows how it is that Saky punishes Sachiko, but what they do know is that it's most effective, and it makes the child be beyond repentance and truly avoid being punished again. Sachiko's father spends very little time at his home, yet he always finds a nice young lady made of his daughter and he knows better than to wonder if she is ever injured, as he can see just like anyone else the utter love in Saky's eyes when she looks at her kohai.

Sachiko is a loving and grateful kohai; she has never been seen to mutter a complaint to her Sempai or disobey her when things have been said, she has always looked up to her and has never been ashamed to show it, the love she has for her is vast and pure.

In the Ogasawara family there's a certain way to do everything and anything, even getting punished and this is the one thing Sachiko isn't always a good kohai at, she often tries to talk her way out of it with her Sempai, and due to the shortness of such talks and the obvious results, she never gets her way. However the love between them is displayed even then, because whenever Sachiko is punished, invariably they spend the night together in the same room, Saky would always comfort the child and show her how everything is forgiven.

Suguru is as we all know, a fine young man, he has excellent grades, manners and looks, he is indeed "the perfect prince" but the prince has a secret, the prince wishes to have a prince of his own. Sachiko as we all know, is a fine young lady, she has excellent grades, manners and looks, she is indeed "the perfect princess" but she has a secret, the princess wishes to have a princess of her own. And the only people that know this are the ones closer to the prince and princess… Which translates on their closest friends, a certain over sensitive rose (also known as Satou Sei) and… A single member of the Ogasawara family: Saky. Other than her, everyone is utterly clueless on the matter.

Sei was going to spend a few days at this house, she had known the family for quite some time now and whenever her parents went away Sachiko would invite her over, though she didn't do so as much anymore since she had Yumi. But now it was Saky the one to do so every single time, Sei sometimes took the invitation and others… She just didn't. This time, she hadn't been invited, she had asked herself to stay over, and of course Saky agreed, she would never decline. Sei was guaranteed fun and incomparable company, she could come through as uncaring but bottom line was she just cared on her own personal way. It had gone something like this:

Saky was standing next to a tree while she watched some first year girls playing around when Sei walked up to her from behind surprising her when she spoke "Hey, Saky! What's up?"

"Oh, Sei-san, how are you doing?" Saky seemed happy and somewhat nostalgic watching those girls, for some reason this wasn't unusual on her.

"Oh I'm fine you know? Good old me, what's with the first graders?"

"I'm a first grader too, you know?"

"Well then why aren't you talking and playing around with them?"

"I wouldn't very well be able to do so and talk to you at the same time, now. Would I?" Saky was always amused with Sei's witty responses, and a good go was always fun.

"You got that right, I'm not sure I'd go anywhere near them, first graders can really mess with your head, you know?" Sei was deliberately teasing Saky by now.

"Sure we can, but it's the third graders I'm worried about… They say those really are all complicated and bubbled up around the gray, you know?" (gray brain) Saky wouldn't be left behind on teasing around with Sei. This was their own privet way of communicating.

"Oh well, if you are basing yourself on Eriko, Mariko or Youko, then I'd have to agree with you. I'll be sure to let them know what the first graders are thinking, anyway." Sei winked.

"You do that… I'm sure many first graders might regret it, but… Well you can always hope that just maybe they wont go all "Henry" on you" (a certain king that used to kill any messenger that brought him bad news) Saky hadn't stopped watching the girls so far.

"Oh well, maybe I'll just take revenge on my own… Anyway, that's not why I came to see you, you know?" Sei leaned on the same tree Saky was.

"Oh well, do tell please" Saky now turned to face Sei.

"It's not much, see my parents are out again and I was just wondering if, you know, maybe I could stop by your place" Sei had found a sudden interest in the tree's leaves.

"Of course you can stop by, Sei-san, you know you can do much more than that." This she said confident, but after a moment of thinking she said in a bit of a hesitant tone "However… I would like to know the date you would be arriving, to have everything ready for you of course"

"Oh well, I guess Saturday would be a good idea, if it works for you of course" Sei was playing her cards; she knew something was up and she didn't want to miss it.

"Eh? Sure, you know you are welcome whenever you decide, Sei-san…" She meant to add something, she wasn't quite happy with the idea of having Sei this particular weekend, but before she could figure out what to say Sei interjected her.

"Thanks a lot, Saky I really appreciate it, and I promise I'll even elaborate on the why I do when I get there. But for now just know that this means a lot to me, ok?" with this Sei left giving Saky a big smile and a wink.

And so there had been nothing to do about it, today was Saturday and Saky is waiting for Sei to arrive.

Once Sei got there, they spend the day talking and walking around the house, Sei loved to stray and the size of this particular place allowed her to enjoy such pleasure without feeling ever alone, Saky as a good host and someone that understood at least a few of Sei's needs knew when to be there with her and when to let her have some space. She made sure Sei felt at home and she allowed her to grope her as much as she pleased, Sei's hands were always cold yet they provided enormous warmth as they were filled with love.

Sachiko of course had come to the house as well, she couldn't very well take away her jealousy when it came to Sei, no matter how, she seemed to always be groping someone she shouldn't and Sachiko was very possessive. This only made it that much better for Sei who loved to both grope Yumi and Saky and would have done so with Sachiko if she wasn't so properly groped on her own by Izumi (Sei's Onee-sama), and so Sei made sure she groped her "possessions" whenever she got close and then teased her about being groped herself and liking it.

Sachiko did like Izumi-sama's groping and that was probably what made her so overprotective with the first graders, she followed her own Onee-sama's ways. Youko hated to see Sachiko get groped just as much as Sachiko hated to see Sei do the same. The circle had closed.

Saturday was a very fun and relaxing day. Sei got to forget about everything that bothered her, Sachiko and Saky forgot about their own share of worries and so they all spent a good light day. This was indeed the perfect prelude… "The calm before the storm". And they all thanked the break they got as ephemeral as it might have been.

Sachiko's POV 

Sunday Arrived and so did everything else.

Sei-sama asked many questions regarding the house movement and my relationship with Saky-sama, she has always been a bit over curious, but I had nothing to hide so I told her…

Today my uncle is to return and so everyone in the house is busy trying to match perfection, the maids run around making sure to disappear every molecule of dust. Saky-sama's mother is inside her room probably uncaring of the fact that her husband is to arrive shortly, I doubt she has ever really cared about anything regarding him, not that I blame her after all her marriage was arranged of course. But not caring about Saky-sama is something that I'll never be able to understand, the woman lives her life giving everyone a ladylike smile but she isn't really even a wife, and she has never been much of a mother either, I can't recall her even hugging Saky-sama a single time…

Not that my mother has ever been that attached to me but at least she has tried many times and we do share a bond, she is just too depressed most of the time to be able to be with me, yet she loves me and she shows me so as often as she can. I've tried to ask Saky-sama about it a few times but the answer is always the same… Her mother has her own dragons to find and repel and Saky-sama would never need anyone else as far as she has me, I say the same, I love Saky-sama and I know everything will be alright if I have her by my side, I just find certain things to be sadder than they should be.

I can't tell how could I have ever survived all these years of oppression if it wasn't for her, I remember how it was in kinder garden, no child would talk to me or even get near me, they somehow thought I was different and they would let me aside. I was a lonely child and even though I tried to change it didn't help at all, being like them even a bit would earn me a severe scolding from anyone around here and being like I was supposed to be, made the other children drift further apart. Perhaps I was the only child that being that age wasn't happy.

And then came Saky-sama, she was the only girl cousin I had and so they put her on every class I took and also got her into the same school, I at first saw her as nothing but another child that would push me away. But she was different too on her own way, when she was in class she understood much faster than me and when no one was looking she turned to give me a warm smile, I remember feeling jealous and thinking she mocked me so I tried harder but when I saw her at school, she was just as good as she was in class. She over shone anyone.

I thought that it would only bring her the same problems I had, whenever I stood up, whenever I did better than anyone at something it made them stand back and leave me alone, but when she did it the reaction was different, it made them want to be close to her. It baffled me.

Even at lunchtime, we ate the very same way each of us at our own table with the rest of our class, however the children around her would talk to her and try on being friendly as for me, they would merely look and stay quiet.

When I turned six years old, everyone thought I was going to be Saky-sama's Sempai, however when our parents and Grandpa reviewed the situation they decided they should wait another year and see how it went, because it wouldn't of been fair to give her to me. Every class we took, no matter how good I was she managed to be better than me.

The year went by the very same way, she was a natural, she could do anything without trying too hard and no matter how much I struggled to get everything done, I just couldn't match up. I knew she didn't mean anything by it, she didn't even seem to care. And this made me angrier somehow until a day before the adults gathered to review everything again she came to me…

"Sachiko-san, I'm sorry to bother you, but I would like to talk to you" I remember her sounding terribly serious so I agreed nodding.

"I would like to ask you to take my as your kohai this year, I know that probably I'm not worthy of it, I know I haven't tried hard enough and maybe that's why they didn't give me to you last year, but I want to be with you and if you took me, I promise I would do as you say without question, I would try my best to be a good kohai and learn anything you taught me, I could learn to be as serious as you and everything else."

I was speechless when I heard her, she was always better than me, even now, she was being a bigger person than me, asking me to take her as my kohai when I had spent all that time being jealous, trying to over come her and thinking badly of her, her words got into me and made me cry. That was the first lesson she ever gave me, the first time I felt Saky-sama's great love, she hugged me and even asked to be forgiven for what she said, she was so concern that everything I had been thinking melted away and in between tears I smiled.

That afternoon Father came to me and said that I was probably going to be left without a kohai, when they reviewed the situation the next day we both knew what was going to happen, and I told him that I wished to become Saky-sama's kohai, he had to ask me twice to make sure he had heard right and once he was convinced he told me everything a Sempai was to decide over the kohai, something I already knew, and by the time he finished, I still said the same. And this is how I became her kohai.

To this day I can't think of a better decision I've ever made, she is such a loving and caring being, she has been the best Sempai and friend I could ever ask for. I have seen other Sempai/kohai relationships and the kohai is often abused, however Saky-sama has never done anything of the matter, thanks to her I've never felt alone again.

Sei-sama listened to all of this with a true smile, not one of her well-known smirks; I like to talk to her this way. She really knows how to be a friend when she wants to, or when she is needed, today particularly I truly needed someone to talk to, and she brought up just the right subjects. She amazes me sometimes, however I can tell she doesn't fully comprehend why she wanted to ask me all these questions specially today, so I guess I could say she even amazes herself from time to time.

I wanted to talk some more with Sei-sama, however that wasn't what faith had planned. A maid came into the room and informed me I was requested at Saky-sama's Garden.

"Wow girl's got a garden? I hadn't noticed!" Sei-sama was being sarcastic due to the length of the driveway. Our conversation was over.

"She has her own piece Sei-sama, she likes to keep it herself" after clarifying this to Sei-sama I turned to the maid "Please tell her I will be right there." The storm had finally shown it's clouds.

"Ok, so let's go meet with her, shall we? I'd love to know this "garden" of hers I'm sure it must be small, like a couple hundred square feet, right?" Sei-sama stood up, she probably already knew my answer and only said this to avoid "what ifs".

"I'm sorry Sei-sama but I don't believe that would be a good idea, I need to meet her alone, but I'm sure you can see her garden any other time"

"Oh well… but leaving me here all by my self isn't exactly being that good of a host now is it? I'll get bored…" she complaint in such a childish way I almost laughed.

"I'm sure you'll be able to find something that strikes your fancy, you may very well get to know the house closer. I believe Saky-sama just got some new videogames which I'm sure you'd like" not that she played them much, but Sei-sama did.

"Oh well, I think I'll just walk around and maybe I will check those games out later. Go on now Sachiko I'm sure you don't want to keep those tulips on the waiting" Sei-sama has a very intriguing way to put things when she means to be enigmatic.

"Thank you" I turned and left to see Saky-sama.

Although I had a considerable idea of what the talk was going to be about, I still held some hope within… How naïve of me.

When I arrived, I found Saky-sama looking at her flowers, somehow her garden resembled her, perfectly cared flowers, green grass and little strong trees, everything on an untouchable balance, so beautiful and unspoiled yet so inherently vulnerable. She spoke first; she always knows when I'm near.

"I'm glad you are here… This is always special when I share it with you" I can feel a smile show in my face due to her sweet tone.

"This is special by itself Saky-sama, you care for it and that alone makes it special"

"Come over here, would you?" I get closer to her and she holds me, she turns me around and makes it so we can both watch the garden while she hugs me. We stay like that for a little while before I speak.

"Saky-sama it doesn't have to go this way. Competing isn't such a bad thing and you did it for a cause"

"The end doesn't justify the means Sacchan, I thought I taught you that already…" her tone is both loving and strong, she is always like this when she tries to teach me something, and I know she is right but I dread what's to come and I can't help it.

"Saky-sama…" I know I could just as well not say it and she wouldn't mind, the choice is mine and I hate it, because I know I'll say it, and so I go "This was all my fault, wasn't it? I was too weak to hold my part and I only made it worse, I involved you, you didn't have to be involved on it. I never intended for it to go the way it did…" I can feel my stomach terribly upset. And I just had to look at her, however I couldn't quite face her so I just stopped half the way, leaving my head looking to the left, resting on her chest, tears purring down my face.

"We all make mistakes Sacchan, but my actions aren't your fault, they are mine as I chose to take them, and I decided to let you learn on your own. The only way you will ever learn something like this is by making your own mistakes" I'm ashamed to listen to this, because I know she is right. I can only feel her love for me, even though this is unpleasant for us both; she caresses my hair tenderly, letting me know she is there for me.

"I appreciate what you teach me, Saky-sama… I only wish to ask you to allow me to.." She knows what I'm about to say so she interrupts me.

"You know things are done a certain way Sacchan and they will continue to be done like so. My choice is made and it will not change, I'll go to Father and explain my thoughts to him, and take what I'm to take. And it is up to you to decide what you should do, I don't need to remind you that you too have a choice and it's yours only. I am however getting tired of having to have this same conversation with you. If I may ask one thing from you, I'll ask you stop making me have It." She has once again hit the right button, I know what I'm to do and I know she won't ever change.

It just hurts so much, I don't want this… I never wanted it….

**The punishment begins **

Sei's POV 

So I'm in this big house… I love to stray on it, somehow I'm able to walk alone as much as I please yet I know I'm not alone, it's such a perfect feeling, just like the Bara No Yakata… I can't be truly alone here, yet I've got as much space I need and I get all the help and attention I need without having to ask… the girls in this family truly are special.

I feel something is about to happen and I want to know what it might be. And as if Maria-sama heard me I soon find myself on the yard, walking and suddenly I hear Saky's voice, she's inside the house, I wonder who is she talking to and I walk towards the sound, I find a small whole on the wall, which allows me to see inside. I decide to pick just a little.

I can see a desk, a man is sitting behind it and Saky is standing in front of it, in front of him I get a perfect view of her face and his back, further in I see Sachiko standing by the door. Somehow this gives me goose bumps and not the good kind either.

Saky is telling her father about the whole thing with Suguru from the beginning to what he said to everyone on the fest. Some of the details were unknown to me, but nothing big enough to change my view of the situation.

Nothing seems really out of place here, except for Sachiko's face, she's undeniably nervous, not something too often shown in her face, I might even go as far as to say I see a glimpse of fear in her eyes, however Saky seems fine, serious but fine somehow. And just as I think maybe I shouldn't be peeping like this, Saky says something that baffles me.

She says she should be punished for having gone against her father's word. She shouldn't have competed and she regrets having done so without asking permission from him, though she doesn't regret the outcome. Her father says that he agrees and he also believes Sachiko should be punished.

Saky incredibly enough agrees with him, tells him that she knows the girl has done some damage herself by denying her blood and behaving like a child. Sachiko somehow seems to shrink at this. I start to get dizzy, however my unsteadiness takes second place after I hear the man ask his daughter what she believes should be her punishment while opening a cabinet on the book shelf, he moves to allow her a better view and I get a peep myself.

Among other things it contains a long thin cane, a large black strap, a big punishing paddle with wholes like I had only seen in movies, a thinner paddle only a few inches bigger than the one kept in the Bara No Yakata, a few rulers and belts and other objects I cannot even recognize.

I knew this family had its quirks, but this is far beyond my wildest thoughts, I've been punished myself of course, but never had I seen such a broad collection of items designed solely for this purpose. Yet the surprises are far from over.

Saky looks calmly at the objects and then tells her father her decision; she will take the "twase" and the "strap". The "twase" as she calls it is a medium size (about 12 inches long) leather strap with a handle, and the "strap" is a long (I'd say 40 inches long and about 2.5 or 3 inches wide) thick black leather belt. I just cannot snap out of my perplexity these would certainly not have been my poison of choice; not in a million years.

After having made her choice, she turns to face Sachiko who by now looks so small to me I could swear it's fear I see in her eyes, and tells her she believes she should be punished with "the strap". Sachiko's eyes widen, her look is pleading, yet she doesn't say a word, she just nods. By now I could swear I feel the grass beneath my feet with my jaw, I'm wordless, I would've never believed Saky could be so heartless with Sachiko, out of everyone Saky was the one I could never have believed it from… and she wasn't over yet.

Her father asks how many are they to get and Saky turns to him and answers 15 with the twase and 20 with the strap for her are what she believes to be fair, she turns to see Sachiko who by hearing this is on the verge of crying and then adds without hesitation she believes 10 "good ones" with the "strap" administered by her father should be fine for Sachiko. I drown a scream at this. Sachiko seems about to open her mouth but seems to think it twice before she does so and stops, she just looks away and says that whatever Saky thinks is fair, she will take.

I'm sure they taught Sachiko to say that but I cannot even begin to comprehend how can she actually do so, and before I can continue my thoughts on this, Saky says she's proud of the child and she shall take not only her punishment but also Sachiko's and deal with her later on, by herself.

However Sachiko must remain inside the room until further notice. Her father tells Saky it's time to begin and Saky nods, she turns to Sachiko and tells her to kneel, she obeys and then Saky goes to stand only one step away from her father's desk and proceeds to undo her pants and bend over the desk, placing her hands on it she remains standing, her back arched forwards.

Her father takes the twase and strikes firmly at a steady rhythm. Saky's eyes are closed and she doesn't make a single noise, I can tell by the sound of the strikes that they are quite strong, Sachiko's face displays deep pain over the scene. But for some reason this does not feel like the usual punishment, the man's face is not in anger, he seems calm and quiet, and he doesn't scold his child. Saky herself doesn't seem too worked up over the scene, if one is to focus on her reactions, there's nothing there, she doesn't even breath harder, she seems to have successfully transported herself to some sort of zen garden for all she cares.

Once the man is finished with the twase, he grabs the strap and lands the first ten without hurry, yet he somehow seems to haste a few after that, Saky opens her eyes and tells her father to please be kind enough to be just with her and not try to lighten the situation. At this he smiles and nods, after this small display of whatever this might be, he continues, the sounds get stronger and there are a few seconds between one another, which can only mean one thing. The pain Saky feels is worse, this I know by own experience, when the strikes leave time between each other, the sting can get rather serious. I expect to see her gasp, but her unyielding face reflects no such thing.

When the twenty lashes are done, her father announces that it's time for Sachiko's punishment. Saky responds to him with a single word "Hai" she says. He then takes longer to land the first one, the sound is amazingly strong this time and Sachiko responds closing her eyes for a bit, she's biting her lip by now, probably trying her very best not to cry.

The second one comes and she responds equally, and the play goes on. By the tenth, a drop of blood flows down Sachiko's mouth. Yet she managed not to spill a single tear unlike myself, perhaps I'm more emotional than I would have thought or this kind of what I think is very deep love have a way to get to me. After this, Saky stands straight and fixes her clothing. She turns to her father and he says everything is forgiven. She smiles at him and hugs him. By far the last thing I would've done myself if I were in her shoes, yet none of this is something I would have done in the first place.

After the hug ends, she turns to Sachiko and tells her to go to her room to wait for her punishment to be delivered. Sachiko nods and stands up, just to leave the place. Not too long after Saky thanks her father for caring so much about her and kisses him in the cheek, he tells her he is proud of her in everyway, I feel my head hurt strongly and I retrieve from the hole, I turn and walk aimlessly once again.

My head spins and I try to make sense of the scene I've witnessed, I always knew they did this, I just never knew the deepness of it, there's just too much I cannot understand and the moment I try to, I realize I'm standing outside of Sachiko's bedroom, I take the door with one hand and before I open it, I hear her cry in the inside, I realize this wasn't a dream, this actually happened and my stomach reacts on its own, I'm sickened by it and I find a toilet in just the right moment.

Eriko… 

The Yellow Rose Family has their own quirks and thorns.

Every Onee-sama kept her petite seour close, but the Rosa Foetida Line was never too shy when it came to displaying their affection. Nanashi had a special liking for physical contact and so she was always holding hands with her seour, Eriko never minded this simply because she adored it and was quite comfortable with it whether it was on the Rose Manor, or outside of it, walking somewhere or sitting down and chatting. It was all too normal and so everyone saw it as sweet.

Whenever Nanashi was alone in the Rose Manor she liked to sit by the window and simply wait, she had the same tiredness of life reflected on her face just as her seour and this made them understand each other perfectly, they had got into a point in their lives where almost everything was utterly predictable, however being with each other made them feel there were still great things out there to be discovered.

Eriko was similar to Nanashi in various aspects, but she had a very different up bringing than her Grande Seour, being the only girl among her big brothers, and being the one baby that didn't get that big of a share of their mom before she passed had resulted on her being pampered most of her life by both her father and brothers, she had been a good child and turned out just fine and not spoiled as one might of expected.

This was mostly because she felt somehow lonely and needed to compensate and avoid that loneliness with books, she felt that making her family proud she would somehow keep them close to her, she wished for nothing but not to be alone and whenever her father was depressed and pushed everyone away, a good grade from his little girl would always bring him into a smile and out of depression as she reminded him so much of his departed wife.

Her brothers always loved the way little Eriko would worry about them and make them breakfast, so Eriko had learned how to make it good right down to the last piece of rice for them, they each had a special taste they liked and Eriko made them all. She loved her brothers and she wanted them close to her as well, and little things like this were the ones that eventually made her the perfect little lady, so she grew up without growing up.

Nanashi could see this small flaw in her petite seour whenever she saw her craving for "different and interesting" things, she was still a child inside, and this brought the best side of Nanashi out, she liked the person she was when Eriko was near her and that had mostly been the reason as to why she took her in the first place. The other roses had seen this union as normal because Eriko was always well behaved, had good grades and was most helpful around the Manor, just like Nanashi had been. They both had a quiet way to go about things, as if they analyzed every aspect before they acted and always got the result they went for.

However this time, Eriko's inner child had gone too far too fast and the result hadn't been anything like she expected it to be. She had been far too aggressive to Youko right when Sei had entered the room, the three of them were alone in the Manor and Sei reacted purely on instinct defending Youko, somehow things had got out of control and both Sei and herself had slapped each other at the very same time, right when the door opened and Mariko had walked inside the door getting a full view of it. This couldn't possibly get worse… Or so they thought.

Mariko couldn't believe her eyes, yet she took her position as a Yeskaoda and handled the situation as good as she could, she told them to each take a sit and wait for their Onee-sama's to come. She then took a sit herself and tried to process what she had just witnessed as calmly as she possibly could. She knew she had to give a full report the moment Aneko came and she had to have the facts clear on her mind before that happened.

The roses didn't take long before appearing, when Hoshino did. Youko's reaction was to stand up with her head down and take her Onee-sama out to explain to her what occurred. Then came Izumi, Sei looked up at her, and was immediately asked by her Onee-sama to go outside and talk in the most concerned manner. Izumi could just read Sei as a book and the look she had got told her Sei needed to talk urgently. Her reading was right as always.

Eriko had been watching them and her only reaction had been opening her eyes a bit more every time something happened, she was surprised by Youko's strength of character, not that she was unfamiliar with her manners but she hadn't even done anything, and the closeness she could see when Izumi reacted so rapidly to Sei's look was just as baffling, she never expected to see even a bit of regret on Sei's face, she seemed perfectly ok with what had happened, but apparently she was ashamed before her Onee-sama.

Her mind was going through thoughts far more quickly than she could ever remember it to, she could feel her face loose color but not change her look. She couldn't talk and she was starting to have problems to breath, she knew she wasn't making any sounds, yet she was so close to screaming inside. And somehow her Onee-sama had walked in without her realizing, and was now next to her, she felt a big oppression on her chest and didn't know what to do, her head moved in small fast motions from one point to another trying to figure out what to do. She was having her first panic attack and it was because she never saw this coming in her wildest dreams.

Nanashi however knew exactly what to do even if she didn't have a clue of what had happened, she didn't care about anything else at the moment but the fact that her little seour was indeed confused and unhealthily pale. So she did what her instincts told her to do, she held the child in her arms and told her that everything was going to be ok, she had to calm not "this" child, but her child and Eriko was exactly that, she was her child, and no matter what possibly had made her react like this, Nanashi was going to make it better.

Eriko felt the warmth of her Onee-sama and suddenly felt a safety grow inside her, but it was a different safety than the one she always felt, she had no idea of her surroundings beyond her Onee-sama's arms, she didn't understand anything right now, but that warmth made her feel secure even inside that uncertainty. She wanted to stay there and hide from the world until she could make sense of it again, sadly she couldn't.

Aneko had already walked in and demanded an explanation from her petite seour, Mariko told her exactly what she had seen and nothing more, she explained that she hadn't asked anyone their reasons and instead waited for their Onee-sama's to come in and talk to them before taking any action. Aneko said she wouldn't take any act of rudeness especially if it involved violence between ladies, and then requested for every Onee-sama to bring their seours to the table.

When the roses obeyed everyone sat down and Aneko asked if there could possibly be an explication for what had happened in the Manor, as she wouldn't tolerate that kind of behavior from any member of the Yamayurikai. Everyone kept quiet and simply shared looks with each other, some defiant, some reassuring, some even loving but when they went to Aneko they became either apologetic or determined. Eriko however kept her look straight into the table, as she wasn't ready for the world outside just yet, her Onee-sama's hand holding her own was the one thing keeping her from crashing down.

Aneko waited for a solid five minutes before continuing, she said she believed it was time for Mariko to take her place as a Yeskaoda, since she was the one to witness such unladylike behavior and handle these girls if the roses agreed.

Once again silence filled the room, this time for no longer than a few seconds before both Sei and Youko stood up. Sei was sitting down next to Eriko and her movement had made Eriko turn, she realized Youko was standing too, she hadn't listened to a single word anyone had said, yet her body reacted making her stand up merely because the other Boutons did, she was still deep in confusion and not having listened didn't help, however she still held her Onee-sama's hand and that still made all the difference in the world.

Mariko looked at the Boutons and slowly pushed her chair back and stood up, she knew exactly what Aneko expected her to do and she wasn't pleased with it one bit. Nonetheless she would do what she was being requested to do.

"Youko, would you please?" Mariko gestured towards a piece of furniture on her right, Youko simply walked to it, opened a drawer and retrieve it's content, only to handle it to Mariko a few moments after. It was a 17" long piece of wood, 5 of these inches were the handle (about 1" wide) and the rest was a wider flat surface (about 2" wide), the whole thing was hardly over half an inch thick.

Once the item was handed to her, Mariko observed it for a few seconds reconsidering whether she should go ahead with it. After all these were her friends and she didn't want them to drive apart from her, and she sure didn't want to hurt them.

Sei could see the doubt inside Mariko's head and decided to act on it, after all Mariko had nothing to regret and shouldn't feel guilty over something she didn't cause. "Onee-sama" Sei's tone was respectful "Allow me please to be the first" She touched Mariko's elbow to reassure her everything was ok between them, before she lifted her hands together with the palms up and offered them to Mariko.

Sei had never called Mariko "Onee-sama", nor had she shown this kind of maturity often, and this sudden display of trust had got Mariko to accept her place so she answered with a slight nod and a significant look towards Sei.

"I believe five strikes are appropriate, but I'm willing to reconsider if you think different" Mariko's voice was firm yet incredibly gentle, and even though she had meant the question for Sei, she turned around towards both Izumi and her own Onee-sama just in case anyone had an opinion. Only Sei did.

"If you believe it's fair, then it is Onee-sama" Sei kept surprising her and her hands didn't move one bit.

And so it began, Mariko gave Sei five hard strikes right across the palm of her hands, every strike echoed in the room as nothing else seemed to make a noise, the sound was dry and strong. Sei didn't flinch once; she merely frowned slowly watching how a red mark made it's way through her hands and a biting pain went shooting down her spine. Once it was over, she still kept her hands up having to wait until she was instructed to let them down.

Youko spoke right after Mariko finished "Onee-sama please allow me to be next" Mariko nodded and Youko held her hands as Sei did. She too got five strikes, however it was much harder for her to avoid a reaction.

She closed her eyes strongly and turned slightly to her left by the third, never moving her hands but having the hardest time keeping her tears in, they never left her eyes and didn't even show by the time she decided to open her eyes again but Youko could feel the strong need of letting them flow, yet she kept the proper position and waited to be instructed to let her hands down, holding her desire of rubbing her hands together for some relief.

It was now Eriko's turn and she was closer to panicking that she had ever been, in her entire life she had never been punished like this, her instincts told her that she was going to be and she couldn't quite grasp the meaning of it. She was terrified she was going to scream, she remembered something about a punishment buried somewhere deep inside her head but she couldn't make anything of it and having not experience at all made her not know what to do, she wondered if making a run for it would do any good.

Eriko saw Mariko take a step towards her and she knew that within less than two seconds she was going to have to say something if she intended not to embarrass herself or someone else, she just didn't know what to say and her mind kept going faster than ever making it almost impossible for her to think even remotely right.

Nanashi could see right through her seour, although she was the only one with such capability. She could realize perfectly that Eriko was about to break down, she still didn't have all the pieces needed to make sense of the puzzle but she could tell one thing: She wasn't going to leave her child alone at her moment of need. So she made up her mind, this was her family and she was going to handle it herself. She squeezed Eriko's hand hard and stood up closely to her right.

"Onee-sama, this is my seour and as head of the Foetida line I wish to take responsibility over her actions" Nanashi spoke to Aneko who was still sitting down "I understand an offence has been made towards the Chinesis and Gigantea families and in order to not wrong them any further I'm prepared to undo the harm in the same manner they have. I merely ask for you to take the place your seour has, as I believe it to be proper due to the position I bare." Nanashi was known among other things for knowing the precise amount of formality needed when speaking with Aneko about important manners in public.

"Are you sure of this decision Nanashi?" Aneko stood up from her chair waiting for a response.

Hoshino and Izumi looked at each other, not knowing how to stop it.

"I am Onee-sama" Nanashi had made up her mind and so she turned to Eriko and spoke on a direct yet loving tone to her "Kneel Eriko"

Eriko saw her Onee-sama standing up next to her and couldn't believe her ears, she understood nothing and her confusion grew by the second, then a second hard squeeze came to her hand making her react and she heard Nanashi's voice crystal clear "Kneel" she said, Eriko winded her eyes, she still didn't understand what was happening but if her Onee-sama said kneel, then she kneeled. And so she did.

She still dreaded the punishment that was to come. However when Nanashi took her hand away from Eriko, she felt cold, her eyes closed, her mind flooded with darkness and silence and her head went down, she completely blocked out.

Nanashi took the same five strikes the Boutons had taken but the sound of them was much stronger than the others, it was obvious that Aneko was far stricter than Mariko. Yet Nanashi's only reaction to it was a slight stop and go of her breathing that made an almost imperceptible sound similar to "hmf".

Hoshino and Izumi were perplexed by the whole situation, by the time it ended, Aneko turned and said they could all let their hands down and she asked for everyone to step outside of the room except of course Nanashi and Eriko. Everyone did as instructed and once they were left alone Nanashi kneeled in front of Eriko, embracing her again.

Nanashi's care woke Eriko from the inside, yet she refused to open her eyes, the arms around her made her feel loved and she didn't want to stop. Nanashi only knew Eriko was safe and protected in her arms and she intended to keep her like so. After some time that neither of them was able to measure, Nanashi stroke Eriko's cheek with her hand. This made Eriko open her eyes and get a glimpse at her Onee-sama's hand; she was immediately worried and took it between her own. She didn't understand what had happened.

"Onee-sama… You're hurt" Eriko's tone was concerned.

"It's nothing Eriko, dearest. Are you ok now?" Nanashi spoke in a soft voice and a loving tone.

"I… I… yes, I believe… I don't know what happened to…" Eriko was trying to remember and her confusion was evident.

"Nothing happened sweetie, calm down. I assure you everything is ok"

"Oh Onee-sama I'm terribly sorry, I… I believe I slapped Sei and… and Mariko! Aneko-sama shouldn't be long, Onee-sama I …" Eriko started to remember piece by piece and was starting to get rushed.

"Calm down Eriko please, it's ok I assure you, Aneko and Mariko are gone" Nanashi caressed Eriko's hair soothing her.

"But…" Eriko's eyes winded as she remembered everything in one strong hit. Her head filled with memories of what she had witnessed and the obvious shame she had brought upon her Onee-sama by behaving like a child. She should have been the first to speak and not Sei, no matter how scared she might have been.

"Eriko… Eriko… Eriko!" Nanashi didn't want for her child to black out again so she shook her a bit and held her head straight so their eyes met. Once she got the child to snap out of it she spoke again "It's ok Eriko"

"No Onee-sama please forgive me. I never meant to be such an infant, I've never… I just didn't know… I mean I hadn't… Onee-sama I…" Eriko was talking extremely fast while getting notoriously blushed and she didn't seem to remember how to finish a sentence.

"You have never been punished Eriko?" Nanashi was starting to understand her puzzle.

"No… Well I… I think so… I just can't… I don't know…" Eriko looked down in shame, she was getting flashes from her childhood.

"Ease up dear, it's easier if you just calm down" Nanashi looked at Eriko with a mix of love and wonderment.

"Onee-sama I should've…"

"You should've done as you were told, and that's what you did, Eriko. I made my mind from before, ok? I had my own set of things to straight up with Aneko and now I have." Nanashi was convinced of her words.

"But Onee-sama I've slacked so much, I haven't been around and I've neglected my duties as a member of the Yamayurikai, and today I… Maria-sama! I slapped Sei." Eriko was both worried and ashamed, a single tear made its way down her face but something inside her needed to tell her Onee-sama everything, no matter what the outcome was.

"Come Eriko" Nanashi stood up and walked towards the window leading her petite seour by the hand, once there she sat down and Eriko took a seat next to her, they faced each other "Although I know that you speak the truth, I would never take action if you weren't to ask me first. I hope you understand this, yet what I will do is ask a simple question and I expect an answer from you"

"Of course Onee-sama" Eriko had her head slightly down, yet she still watched her Onee-sama's face.

"When was the last time you were punished, dear?" Nanashi began stroking Eriko's face when she asked this; she was trying to make the girl feel confident and secure.

"I… Well…" Eriko couldn't quite remember when she had ever been punished "I can't really remember my father ever punishing me Onee-sama…" Eriko's sight went outside the window, she was getting blushed and she knew it. It wasn't common for her to get blushed and she had already done it twice today she couldn't quite figure out why until a new and clearer flash went through her head. "though my mom…" the words slipped her lips, she didn't mean to voice them but she had.

"Your mom? Would you tell me about it?" Nanashi got to understand the situations better by the minute.

"Onee-sama! … I…"

"Is it too private for you to tell me, Eriko?" Nanashi sounded comprehensive but slightly hurt as well.

"There's nothing I wouldn't share with you Onee-sama, I just… I think it's embarrassing and I can barely remember… I just get these flashes…" Eriko was hesitant and truly nervous.

"Well I'm not asking for you to tell me exactly, if you could just tell me what you remember, it might come back to you"

"Well… I remember my mother sitting on her heels talking to me, we were in my room; I was scared, I knew I had done something bad and I was afraid she was mad at me so I started crying, then she told me that she loved me and she hugged me... When she let go I was no longer crying, just sobbing and I felt better, I remember she sat down in front of my dressing table…" Eriko paused as if she was trying to recapture the moment before she went on.

"Relax Eriko, you are doing very well" Nanashi continued caressing the girl in both her head and neck.

"I can't tell exactly how it happened, but I know she placed me in her lap and lifted my skirt, she caressed me a little until I stopped fussing, she spoke gently… very gently… she told me good little girls shouldn't fuss and I shouldn't be afraid, so I calmed down and no longer after I did, she started spanking me. Slowly at first, and harder as she went on… I started crying again and she didn't mind. I honestly cannot remember for how long it went on, but I know I cried, begged and even tried to squirm out of it long before it ended. Somewhere along the way she took my underwear off and it only made me feel worse but by the time she finished, I had quieted down, I cried in silence because I just didn't have the strength to speak anymore…" Eriko was crying fluently at this point.

Nanashi took Eriko with both arms and carried her into her lap as a little kid and held her there before she said "Just keep going, sweetie"

Eriko leaned on Nanashi's breasts as she went on "She made me stay like that for a while so I didn't rub, and once my sobbing was dimmer she sat me down in her lap and told me that she had done it because she loved me and she wanted me to understand that she would never stop loving me, she just wanted me to behave and be a good girl… She said daddy would never do it because I was a lady but I shouldn't give him any reason to anyway… She was so loving, I could see the sorrow in her eyes, and I made an internal promise not to ever make her do it again… And I've tried to keep that promise, even if she is no longer here…" Eriko's tears flowed freely through her cheeks when she looked up to her Onee-sama.

"Oh Eriko, you are a very good girl, your feelings are so pure and sweet. I'm sure your mom wherever she might be, she must be so proud of you. And I'm honored to have you as my petite seour" Nanashi gave her a motherly smile.

Eriko turned her head and closed her eyes, she knew she was far from being what her mother would've called "a good girl" and she didn't feel strong enough to voice it. But keeping that promise was more important than that, so she tried to anyway. "Onee-sama…"

"Eriko, thank you for sharing this with me…" Nanashi was touched by the small angel she had found, she knew Eriko was special from the moment she laid her eyes on her for the first time. She just hadn't found the one thing she knew was inside and now she finally understood it was a little caring angel. Her angel.

--------------------

**Sei and Youko:**

After they were asked by Aneko to leave the Manor, Izumi told her seour that she wanted to meet her at 6 in her house and Hoshino had asked her own seour the same thing. However both Boutons were left to their business right then being only 3pm, and for some reason they had found each other on the same place, the last Youko would've expected Sei to be… the chapel.

Youko was there trying to sort out her thoughts, she knew this was far from over, even if she had faced the consequences with Mariko, she knew her Onee-sama wouldn't let it go that easily, she of course wasn't afraid, it was her Onee-sama she was going to be with but she still didn't have to love the thought. Not yet.

Sei arrived there only a few minutes after Youko had found a place she wanted to sit in, she didn't really pay attention to the girl, not even recognizing her or particularly seeing her, she went straight ahead and sat on the second line, where she had always liked to sit. Not too close to the causal of her sorrows yet not far enough to feel left out, Sei had her own personal way to see the world not many shared or even understood, but she didn't mind being different, she was herself and nothing was going to change that.

It was only until her thoughts were interrupted by an outside sound she came back to reality, she tried to identify the sound before the source, it was sobbing, someone was crying, she looked at her hands and she realized they her humid but she wasn't crying, only a couple of tears had made their way down, probably just a bodily reaction, those strikes had been rather hard anyway, but if she wasn't the one crying, she wanted to know whom, so before sinking back into her mind she turned around and saw only one other girl inside the chapel with her, she was in the first row, but only one sit before the last, far to the right when she was on the left. She wondered then who could it be, regardless she decided to go ahead and see if maybe she could help. The times when she behaved as a Rosa where few but there were still some and this was going to be one of them, no girl from Lillian's would refuse help form the Boutons and that was a known fact.

So she stood up from her place and walked towards her objective. Yet when she reached her destination by the girl she saw something she wasn't quite ready for, her surprise wasn't exactly little when she realized the girl before her was no other than Youko, she felt the urge to turn around if she hadn't seen her, merely to respect her privacy but right then the sobbing brunette lifted her sight and looked straight into Sei's eyes without fully meaning to, this wasn't by far a place she thought Sei would ever be visiting by free will again, yet she thought maybe this was a good thing, she hoped it was.

Sei stopped thinking right then, her body started acting on its own, she just allowed for once to let go and be herself before Youko, she kneeled before the Chinesis and took her hands on her own, looking at them for just a second before looking back up at Youko, "Does it hurt that much?" Sei's tone was sweet and caring, she was taking care of Youko for the first time, making the latter's tears flow even more freely, Sei of course noted this and reacted to it "Oh Youko, come on its ok…" she kissed the girl's hands, yet not where the red stripe was still noticeable, but I the beginning of the hand, right after the wrist, such a tender gesture brought a look from Youko Sei had never seen, she somehow resembled an abandoned kitten right there, so afraid of being hurt and so vulnerable she couldn't nor did she want to contain her pure desire to hold her in her arms, and so she did, she gently placed her hands on Youko's back and pulled her slightly forwards as she embraced her, placing her head on her shoulder and then smoothly stroking her hair behind her head. Youko had never felt so loved, so content, so very warm, she knew many sides from her rebellious companion, yet she never knew she could feel this warm.

In her wildest imaginations Youko would've never thought this would be how she would end up in her arms, yet faith was sometimes good, God was sometimes even more merciful than she could've ever asked him to be. The young Chinesis held her blue eyed beauty with all her might, she didn't want to let go of her, of that moment, she wanted to stay like this forever, she wanted for this moment to be engraved into her soul and mind enough to warm those thoughts she had had whenever Sei had been mean to her, whenever she had tried to defend herself when she wasn't even being attacked.

Sei took this as the brunette's way to let go and she didn't stop holding her, her hands were keeping her just a tad too strong, yet she didn't try to part, she didn't try to let go, she simply allowed her to do as she pleased, she wanted her to feel better, she wanted to give her for once the strength Youko had always given her, she wanted to be there for her and show her that she did care, no matter what. She knew she was most hard with Youko, she knew she had hurt the girl more than once, yet she had never meant to, it had only been a natural response to when she had felt threatened, and as sorry as she was, her pride kept her from apologizing, and Youko never gave her the chance to, each time she made up her mind to do it, Youko had something new to say and her plans went straight into the trash can, yet now, now she was able to at least give something back, and she didn't mind being a little hurt by her friend's strong hold if that was what it took.

They stayed in this position for at least an hour until Youko's sobs were completely gone, and it was only then that Sei made an attempt to let go, Youko didn't want her to go but she was aware of how childish of her it would be to ask her to stay, when she had already made an awesome display of her lack of control before the Gigantea, yet all Sei did was stand up and stay holding Youko's hands on her own, the latter kept looking down for a few seconds before wondering why wasn't her companion leaving, and the doubt made her look up, only to find Sei's eyes on her own, "Youko… I never meant to intrude your privacy, and I will go if you want me to, I wont ever speak of this if you don't want me to, but…" Sei's words were calm and loving, she looked down for a moment before going back to those green beautiful eyes facing her once again "I want you to know I care…" Youko couldn't believe her ears, she couldn't believe it was true.

"I don't want you to go" the brunette's words were a whisper, she had a hard time accepting her limitations and allowing herself to be vulnerable before others, but for Sei she would, this time she would allow herself what she had craved for so long, she looked up at Sei with a pleading in her face, "Please…" and that was the only thing she had to say for the blonde to sit next to her and place her in her arms, allowing for her head to rest in her chest. "I wouldn't leave you, even if I left" were Sei's words. This to most wouldn't make sense, but to Youko it did, it was the most beautiful thing Sei had ever said to her, the only way Sei would've left was if Youko had asked, and even so, if she did walk out of that chapel then, Sei would still be with her whenever she needed her. This was the true side of the Gigantea she rarely got to see; so far she had only seen short flashes of it, never the full blinding beauty of it. Never before today.

"Thank you, Sei" Youko perceived the lavender scent the blonde's skin emanated and it gave her a sense of safety not many other things did. Her mind was strangely calmed, she was warm and loving, she felt as if someone felt her as no one had felt her before and she was happy it was Sei the one by her side. She was pleased she was with her and not with anyone else. She decided to take a chance, she knew she could lose it all, but she also knew she could gain the glory so she went all in and held Sei by the nape of her neck, gently placing a kiss on her lips, Sei had thought about this a few times, but she never thought Youko's lips could be this soft or this enthusing, she responded to the kiss in the best way she could, feeling her lips wasn't a simple thing, the desire Youko felt was transmitting to Sei, and the latter was unable to keep this at a low rate, she wanted more and she knew if she allowed for Youko to pull back, this most certainly wouldn't ever be repeated, and she would be hurting her without even doing anything so she just went ahead with her feelings, she deepened the kiss, she felt Youko's eyes open at this, yet she didn't open her own, she wanted to feel the passion the red roses held within for once, she wanted to be anything and everything Youko wanted her to be. She wanted to belong to her even if it was for only a moment. She wanted to know what it felt to play in a game without losers.

Youko couldn't understand why Sei was so trusting, but she wouldn't question her own happiness, so she gave herself in that kiss, one she would never forget, the contained passion and angst she had kept in her heart for so long was being released whole in a single display of affection.

When they finally parted, Youko took Sei's scarf off and placed her face in the naked piece of skin that now showed before her eyes, this small gesture allowed them both to feel connected in a way they never had, Youko now knew the bliss of being at last corresponded felt like, even if indeed they never talked about this moment again, even if after today they went back to being what they always had been, even if these events left no proof and they could both pretend it was only produced by their imaginations. Now Youko knew she could bare it all, because she would always keep this on her mind.

----------------

Finally 5:30 they both have to leave and it was Youko's watch the one to warn them about it, Sei looked at it and couldn't stop herself from asking "Is there somewhere you need to be?"

Youko felt guilty and reluctant about leaving but being late would only worsen things with her Onee-sama and that was by fat the last thing she wanted to do so nodded before answering "Onee-sama asked me to meet her at her house today at 6"

Sei smiled, their Onee-sama's were indeed somewhat alike, "Onee-sama asked me the same thing, you know?" this brought a look of wonderment from the brunette, Sei had spent the last couple of hours comforting her when she was more than likely about to face a situation similar to her own. "Oh Youko, please don't look at me like that, it isn't as if I was going to war, I'm just meeting Onee-sama"

"Just meeting Onee-sama… you're right, but…" Youko was still uncertain, she wasn't afraid of her Onee-sama at all, but the mere thought of having done something bad enough to displease her like this made her rather hate herself.

"Oh, don't tell me you're beating yourself up over it?" Sei knew Youko hadn't done anything but telling her that would be a mistake that would only lead to her worsening her own thoughts and probably driving them apart again by stubbornly keeping her point, so instead she chose a lighter way, "why don't you just let your Onee-sama do that for you?" sure it was a risky card to play to talk about that, but it was still much safer than the one she had thought of originally.

"Sei!" Youko was taken aback from the calm manner in which Sei talked about such manners, she wasn't a prude but she wasn't ready to speak of it so lightly either.

"What? Are you going to tell me that isn't waiting for you there? Please, sweetie we all know about it, and its no different from what I'll face myself. Why try to hide it?" even if he was right, her words didn't really help calm the Chinesis. But they were enough to make her talk, because even if it was only a small gesture, the fact that Sei had admitted to facing it herself reassured her somehow.

"And… you don't think about it?"

"Of course I think about it, but there's no reason to –over- think it, after all, can't you see why they do it? They simply want to take away our own guilt, and I don't think you should be making your Onee-sama's job even harder, if this is just a mean to an end. Do you?" Youko was for the first time uncertain about what to respond, but this didn't keep Sei from going on "See, maybe they will, and maybe they wont feel good about it, but they do it for us, beating yourself up even worse because of it is only worsening Hoshino-sama's job, however if you just took it as the big girl you are and forgive yourself with it, you'd at least honor her own sacrifice, because regardless of how they are, they care and doing this isn't easy, but wouldn't you do it for Sachiko if Saky wasn't in your way?"

Sei had hit the spot, it was true, so many times she had seen her petite beating herself up over so many things and she hadn't been able to help her much, her own Onee-sama had implied a couple of times that might be the way to go about things sometimes, but she had never done it, first because she was afraid of hurting Sachiko, and then because she found out even the teachers had that forbidden, it had been a bit of a scandal by rumors that once Sachiko had earned that and someone from her family had to be called about it, no one knew what had happened and it went as fast as it came so she hadn't even asked Sachiko, she knew if something was truly wrong she would tell her, but now she understood, Saky was probably the one called. And now she saw what her Onee-sama did in a different light, more than likely Sei was right. she didn't know how her Onee-sama would deal with her feelings, but as a soeur it wasn't her obligation to know, only to obey.

They talked a bit more as they walked out of the school, they shared the way to the door and right outside, Youko was being waited for by Sachiko and of course Saky in their family car, Hoshino had asked them to take her to her house and they had complied without hesitation, and before this sight Sei tried to say goodbye to all of them but they insisted in taking her too, not having many other ways to get to her Onee-sama's house on time the blonde agreed and when it was time to decide who to drop of first Sei offered being first, she would be early but she didn't mind, Youko however had other plans, she smiled to Sei and said her Onee-sama's house was closer so it only made sense being the first. Things were finally working out the way they should, no more angst was shown on her face, now orry or guilt, she was alright.

Both Sachiko and Saky had no idea of what was happening, but to see both roses get along this way was rather amazing and they would be damned if they even asked, so the chat in the car was rather light before they left them at their destinations.

**Izumi:**

Once Sei arrived to her Onee-sama's house she was taken to a terrace on the second floor, there were two chairs a table and an umbrella, the sun was starting to set yet the illumination was perfect, she already knew her Onee-sama's house but she couldn't stop loving the perfect way everything seemed to fit her. Soon after she was left there by the maid, Izumi appeared through one of the doors greeting Sei "Gokigenyou"

Sei was watching the sun when her Onee-sama arrive so she turned towards her and with a polite bow answered "Gokigenyou Onee-sama"

Izumi walked calmly towards Sei and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Its been a while since the last time you were here, hasn't it?" she had a small smile on her face, she truly did love her soeur and she wanted her to know it. Sei looked at her Onee-sama and smiled as well, nothing really made differences between them, they loved each other and these small displays of affection only came to reinforce that.

They spent over an hour talking, not about what happened, but about their lives, about nothing and everything, from shows in tv to school clubs and their classmates, before soeurs they were friends and even if they loved being soeurs, realizing they were both just girls in a school was a pleasant thing to do. They laughed and shared what anyone would call "a nice time" they had tea and it was only after two hours of this, when the sun had already let the way free for the moon to show that they decided to go inside the house, and once there, Izumi caressed Sei's cheek and kissed her lightly on the lips "You'll be a good girl, wont you?" her words were affectionate and got a complying nod in response.

Both soeurs walked into Izumi's room and Sei was for her Onee-sama what she wasn't for anyone else. An obedient and tender child. "Where do you want me Onee-sama?" her words weren't demanding or resentful, they showed her repent and responsibility, Izumi loved this side of her soeur just a little more than she loved the others. If she didn't have to do this, she would melt right there, "Go against the bed, Sei" the young Gigantea hadn't ever been in such position so she simply stood next to the bed and wondered how did her Onee-sama want her, but she didn't have to wait for long before Izumi walked to her and showed her, she placed Sei's hands on the head of the bed, making her bend slightly. Sei was rather shocked, this could only mean one thing and she wasn't expecting that form her Onee-sama, she had expected something similar to what happened with Mariko, not this… she didn't know whether to object or not, she didn't want to go against her Onee-sama, but to receive such punishment felt terribly humiliating and rather similar to what her parents did, she was afraid of how she could react to it, yet she didn't know how to voice her concerns to her Onee-sama.

Izumi, as stated before, was rather good at reading through her soeur, to her it was no secret what probably happened with her parents, even if they had never talked about it, she had noticed Sei's slight behavioral changes from time to time, she had noticed how sometimes she frowned when sitting and how she retrieved further into herself when this happened, showing much more than just the normal displease for these situations, so she had chosen this particular punishment not out of a whim but rather careful thinking. So she acted as she had planned.

"Sei" she called making the girl snap out of her thoughts and turn her face towards her "I want to make something clear before we begin…" Sei's face hardened, she would listen carefully and perhaps something Izumi said would allow her to express her concerns "I don't want you to feel confined, I don't want you to hold back unless you want to, and if at any moment you feel you've had enough, if you feel it might be going to far, all you need to do is say so and I will stop, Sei this isn't supposed to be an insufferable unfair punishment, so please don't make it one" Izumi knew just which words to say to make her soeur feel safe and confident, Sei's thoughts dissipated quickly after that and she remembered this was her Onee-sama she was talking with, this was the girl that had taken her under her wing and cared for her without having to be asked.

Sei was facing forwards once again "I understand Onee-sama… thank you" she realized she had once more answered her questions before she even made them. "Very well then, Sei. would you please?" Izumi gestured for Sei to undo her skirt, the child felt most ashamed but did so either way, it wasn't that her Onee-sama hadn't seen her without it before, but never in this situation. "Thank you" she said when Sei went back to her position, she didn't mind the fact Sei had probably left her underwear up on purpose, if needed they would come out in time. She then placed what to Sei felt as a thin branch against the girl's bottom, and only a few seconds later, she struck her with it making her jump, she never expected it to feel the way it did, it stung much more than a paddle or a strap, it wasn't hard and heavy, but being as light as it was it made all the stinging focus on a single line, Sei wasn't sure which thing was worse, but she was sure if she kept a list of which things she liked less this would most definitely would be among them.

Izumi didn't quite stop there, she did so ten more times all over Sei's behind before considering stopping, but when she realized her soeur was redder then she'd even seen her but hadn't released a single tear yet, she reconsidered, she didn't want to hurt her but having her like this wasn't something good either, so she took the easiest and probably best way to get what she wanted to achieve, "I'll give you six more strikes before ending this, Sei" the punished girl only nodded, she was glad it was going to be over soon.

Izumi wouldn't lie but she silently apologized to her soeur before carrying on her plan. She placed the "branch" against her soeur's behind yet again and the moment she took it away Sei clutched her eyes tighter, she knew what to expect now, but Izumi didn't strike the place Sei was expecting her to, instead she hit the exact line right above the thighs making Sei drawn a moan, this place was much more sensitive than the bottom and Sei was about to learn its extents. After only two more Sei's eyes and cheeks were wet, she was having the hardest time ever containing herself, but Izumi wasn't about to allow her to do that so the fourth strike was specially hard, she managed right then to break her soeur's strength, Sei simply couldn't hold it anymore, she moved forwards in a single move opening her mouth and allowing for a short moan to come out of it before biting her lips, she kneeled before the bed and placed her head in the same place her hands were, not moving them yet. She was crying freely and couldn't keep herself from simply asking her Onee-sama "Please…" Izumi didn't need for Sei to say anything else, she had got what she wanted, she wanted for Sei to understand that there was no shame in not being able to endure such hard treatments.

Izumi held her Bouton in her arms and comforted her without delay "Do you want me to stop, Sei?" she needed to ask. "I'm sorry… please… I'm sorry… I know I… I should… but… please…" Izumi allowed her to babble as much as she wanted to try on, but she caressed her hair while she did and kissed her forehead calming her down "You don't need to apologize child, I told you this would be over if you thought it was too much, there is no shame in admitting one's flaws Sei. you aren't the only child in this world that can't take everything on her own" Rosa Gigantea was a most loving Onee-sama and she wasn't about to allow for her child to feel ashamed for being only human.

"But I'm –your- child Onee-sama, not just a child and I wish to honor you and…" she really didn't have the strength to keep going about it, but Izumi did have the answer.

"You honor me just by being my child Sei, by being yourself and accepting you're not a super human, you're just human. Do you believe I'm able to hold this without feeling as you do? Would you think any less of me if I told you I need to be held to receive a proper punishment?" Sei looked up at her Onee-sama's eyes, truly she wouldn't, she knew who her Onee-sama was and that wouldn't make any difference, and Izumi knew what the look Sei gave her meant, so she felt confident to go on "So why would you believe I'd think any less of you?" Sei was ashamed to answer, she didn't have an exact answer, but she was sure if she ever found one it would have to do with what she had lived at home, and that wasn't something she was yet ready to admit to anyone else, specially not with details. Izumi didn't want to push her child so she simply held her face up to look at her eyes "I love you Sei, I love your face and I don't want it to be red from unnecessary shame, if you're going to blush, make it for this…" after these words Izumi kissed her blonde in the lips and held her close once more.

The Gigantea family had that evening a very important lesson. One they would hardly forget.

**Hoshino:**

When Youko arrived at her Onee-sama's house, she was already being waited for, the maid that received her guided her to Hoshino's room where a nice scent of jasmine could be perceived, a tea pot and two cups were already set for them. Both soeurs had a liking for delicate looking things and they weren't afraid of showing it.

Hoshino politely invited her Bouton to sit as they exchanged the basic greetings, and once they were both settled down with a teacup in their hands, they finally approached the matter that had brought them together this afternoon.

"Would you like to tell me what happened, Youko?" her words weren't hard, and if she asked now it was merely because before Aneko showed up at the Manor, the only thing Youko did when they left the room back at the Manor was apologize for what she had done without telling her what that might have been, she apologized for what she knew was going to happen and before Hoshino got a chance to ask exactly what had happened the Yeskaoda arrived, so when they went in, Hoshino didn't have anything to say not knowing the facts.

"I argued beyond normal bounds with Eriko, it was nothing important, but for whatever reason we got rather heated with the subject and in the worst possible moment Sei entered the room almost immediately taking my side, I'm not quite sure I was right but at the moment I didn't stop to think. I know I was rushed and my manners were forgotten, suddenly Sei got tired of Eriko's stubbornness and called her Deko-chin, at the very same time Eriko called her insipid American, which resulted in both slapping each other almost immediately. I'm aware this was mostly my fault as I should've thought things through, specially before Sei got involved. Those two have never had the best of relationships. I'm very sorry Onee-sama and there is no excuse." Youko tried to explain everything to the best of her capabilities, which of course helped her to keep her control.

"I see… well it seems to me that was merely a childish brawl, wouldn't you agree?" Hoshino was still calmed while she spoke and placed her teacup on the small table before them.

"Yes, Onee-sama." Youko simply nodded and got the hint from Hoshino to place her teacup down as well. The time had come.

"Alright, then I believe it should be handled as such." Her words weren't exactly meaningful to Youko, so she simply stayed in place until her Onee-sama asked her otherwise "Would you please come here, Youko?" the fact her Onee-sama was still sitting didn't quite calm Youko but she wasn't afraid either so she simply obeyed, the moment she was by the Rosa's side, she was spoken to once again "I most admit I'm uncertain about whether you've ever faced a situation such as this, yet I believe you will be able to follow easily." Youko was growing more and more uncertain as the time went by, simply because her Onee-sama staying in place wasn't something she was quite able to grasp.

Hoshino took Youko's hand and guided her to sit on her lap, she wanted to feel her Bouton close before doing what she had already decided was the best thing to do and the younger girl didn't mind this at all. The Rosa kissed her child softly, she liked the feeling she got whenever she did which is why she didn't do it often at all. After a few minutes passed with both of them enjoying the silence together, Hoshino decided it was time to begin and gently lifter Youko up, the younger girl tried to stand up completely but her companion had other plans, when Youko was half way up Hoshino simply turned her and placed her laying down on her lap.

Youko was shocked, she hadn't seen this coming and wasn't exactly pleased about it. "Onee-sama!"

"This, Youko is how you teach small children how to behave, and as stated before I believe what you did was a most childish thing. I expect you to conduct yourself as a lady, though I would not blame you for acting otherwise if that's what you prefer." Hoshino let go of her soeur right then allowing her to stand up, Youko knew nothing would change between them if she did stand up and just didn't take this, but she knew what that would mean to herself and she wasn't about to run from something as simple as this. No matter how humiliating it was.

Hoshino was pleased with her soeur's reaction, she then placed her left hand over the child's back and used her right to lift her skirt, gently caressing the place she was about to punish, she reassured her Bouton. Once she judge it prudent, she started the punishment, one strike at a time Youko got to realize this wouldn't be as easy as she thought, getting through the shame was hard, but standing her Onee-sama's constant and firm ministrations was resulting to be even harder.

Sachiko 

_**What happened inside the room:**_

Saky got to the room and Sachiko was standing up waiting for her, stoically waiting. No tears in her eyes, no lips being bitten, not a single display of weakness in her whole. Yet Saky knows better, she knows her child in is great pain and she is truly sorry to provide her with even more, but this is the only way to both punish her and bring her back. Without injuring her.

Saky walks towards Sachiko, she stops an inch away locking their eyes together, she glares at her, for a few seconds this goes on and then Saky cups Sachiko's face with her hand, Sachiko crashes, something brakes inside her and she drops to her knees, unable to remain standing anymore, she cannot possibly stand Saky to love her after what just happened.

She wants her to hate her, to loathe the mere sight of her. She wants to be hit, she wants to be hurt, she wants for Saky to be angry and get it over with, instead Saky kneels beside her and takes her in her arms, Sachiko jumps at this, and gets away from her, within seconds she removes her clothing and demands for Saky to stand up. Saky obeys.

Naked and angry, no… not angry, hurt. Sachiko talks in a volume only above a whisper, not because she doesn't want to be heard, but because her throat doesn't allow her anything else "Saky-sama, please! Please just take anything, whatever you want and hit me, punish me as I deserve! Hate me, hurt me, make me feel the hurt I've caused you, make me feel all of it and end it!!" Sachiko is out of control, the pain that she feels is way too deep, the wound is not in her flesh, but in her soul.

"Do it, please do it already! You know I deserve it and so do I! Why can't you just be like any other sempai and get it done!?!?" Sachiko finally manages to scream at Saky.

"Because you aren't like any other kohai, and because this is my choice. Sachiko this is something I will tell you once and only once, if after this time you **ever** tell me this again please notice I wont back out. I don't wish to hit you; therefore I refuse to do so. If your desire is strong enough to endure it and you are certain to know this is what you want then the choice is now yours, I wont do what you ask from me, yet if you are masochist enough, you may very well go over to your own house and ask your father to carry on your request. I'll make sure to let him know this is what needs to be done. Yet I tell you that **my** kohai is **not** to be hit by anyone and so this would be my last act as your sempai. If you ask this from me I will give it, yet it will be the last thing."

"What will happen after?" Sachiko's meek voice mutters in response.

"I will be leaving for America, I'll excuse myself with Onee-sama and the rest of the Yamayurikai"

"But why?"

"Because, I would have failed at being a good sempai to you, not being able to grow a child to be strong enough to hold her punishment is but a disgrace, and by leaving I'll leave the field open for whoever steps in to take my place. Perhaps someone else will be able to teach you better than me"

"But it's a punishment I ask you! You've never laid a hand on me, nor let anyone do so either! I've never felt what you feel, I've never been in the lashing end of the strap! How can you say I cannot take a punishment when I've never felt one?!?!" Sachiko gestures with her hands and lets her tears flow down her eyes profusely, all her feelings rousing at the chanting sound of need.

"There's more than one kind of punishment Sacchan, look at you, you are being punished right now, and far harder than I could punish you my self. You think what father does is a punishment? Sacchan, have you ever really watched me take it?.." Sachiko's rising tone interrupts Saky.

"Have I watched you? I've watched you get punished because of me my whole life! Every time I behaved improperly, every time I allowed myself to be a child even when I was one, every time anyone's thought it was needed, every time I failed at something, I've seen you take the fault, I've seen you be my Prince In Shining Armor, I've seen you come and take it all yourself every single time!! I've stood still and held my emotions inside and seen you get lashed over and over!!"

"No Sacchan, listen before you speak, you've **seen** me get punished, but have you ever really watched? You think what he or anyone else has ever done to me really hurts me? Sacchan, have you ever seen me cry when they do it? Have you seen me beg for them to stop?" Saky's right cheek begins to feel the moisture of her tears while she lowers her head and kneels once more, this time her hands go in front of her, together. A classical way to ask for something.

Sachiko's eyes cannot believe what takes place before them. Saky is at her feet kneeling, looking up at her while she says "Sacchan, the real punishment is not what they do, it's to see you like this, the real punishment is not to be held down and blown apart, it's to see you break like this, don't you see? I couldn't care less about what they do; I can take that and a thousand more. I won't go as far as to say it doesn't hurt, it does, of course it does but the point is I don't care, not in the least, I want to keep you from it at any cost. Yet what does hurt me to the core is to see you broken like this. As your sempai I know I cannot give you a command like this, but Sacchan if begging is what it takes then… you can take the one thing I have left, you can take my pride." Saky lowers her head to her hands in the floor "Please stop Sacchan. I don't want you to do this anymore, I can't stand watching you like this any longer. If I'm at all your sempai then as such I tell you Sacchan, you punishment has to be over. Everything is forgiven and I will not hold it against you…" A classical way to finish a punishment session between a sempai and a kohai.

"Sa… Saky-sama" Sachiko falls to her knees and holds Saky's hands up. "I don't ever want to be apart from you, I wish to be your kohai always, there's much for me to learn form you, but I wish to hurt you no more. Please, please let me do something, anything to ease your pain, Saky-sama…" Her heart melts while she speaks, the pain has got too far.

"Sacchan, just stop" Saky wraps Sachiko in her arms and warms her, they are both crying now and for the first time in the longest time they have bared their souls to each other.

Sachiko has now got the real meaning of being punished. It's not always the flesh that gets the worst part… it's the heart.


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets & Love 2

**Chapter 5:**

**Secrets and Love. (2)**

_December arrived and with it so did the snow and cold… both inside and out.._

Everyone was supposed to meet at the Bara no Yakata today, and once again it was Saky and Yoshino's turn to clean the place before the others arrived. Yoshino was far to busy trying to fight the tea for not coming through the way she wanted it to, so she didn't have the time to even mind Saky that was only now finishing the floors. She needed to find herself a clean mop to use and so she went to the bathroom to try on getting one.

Once inside the bathroom she choose to simply clean one she already had but right when she was about to open the tab, she saw the floor on the mirror and a single drop of blood fall on it. Being all girls in there, perhaps that was no surprise; anyone could be behind those doors having lady issues. Following the silent drop came low moan, which again could be brought by the same sort of issue. Yet this got Saky's attention. And she decided to wait before finishing her chores simply to make sure no one needed help.

Not to long after this happened, a certain girl sat down on the floor and Saky could recognize this girl right then. This was a decisive moment for her as she opted for leaving quickly before any harm was done.

Saky thought all day long about this, something just didn't seem to feel right to her, and she wondered whether perhaps her intuition was off today. She could only beg for it to be. Nonetheless she chose not to abandon her thoughts and better try on making sure. It was always better to be safe than sorry.

At this moment her best option was to go to someone who knew this person better than herself and this someone was the Rosa Chinesis en Bouton.

"Youko-sama, excuse my rush manners, but would you be as kind as to have a conversation with me later today?" Saky asked in a low voice at the end of the lunch meeting.

"Of course, Saky-san, where would you like us to meet? Is everything alright?" Youko seemed slightly disturbed since she didn't get that many low voice requests from the young Yeskaoda. Or any at all to be more precise.

"I sure hope it is, Youko-sama. Perhaps we could meet in the garden behind Maria-sama?"

"Very well, I shall meet you there at 5 pm, anything you need to talk about, I'm glad you turned to me." Youko gave her a warm smile. She really liked being of aid to anyone.

And so the rest of the classes went on and when it was finally time for the two of them to meet, Saky arrived slightly earlier than required, yet Youko was already there waiting. Perhaps she truly cared was what went through Saky's mind. A warm and good Onee-sama indeed.

"Rosa Chinesis en Bouton, thank you very much for coming" was how Saky greeted the waiting form before her.

"You have nothing to thank, Saky-san. Tell me how can I be of help" Youko was truly worried by now since she had been given time to think about all the things that could be going wrong on Saky's life. Little did she know the problem didn't lay on her life but someone else's.

"I'm not very sure anything is wrong yet, I would just like to ask you a few questions if I may and then perhaps we could take it from there?" these were the best words she could pick to try and calm Youko a little. Not that she managed to achieve her goal but at least she didn't make it worse.

"Very well, I will answer to the best of my abilities and I trust once you get your conclusions you'll let me in on them?" Youko knew plenty about girls like Saky that wished not to give too much and she wasn't going to push it right now, not until she got at least a hint on what could be going on.

"Yes, thank you very much, Youko-sama"

They talked for about 20 minutes and their topic only helped Youko get even more worried. After Saky's curiosity was sated she learned a few new things about a certain girl and wished to leave as soon as possible, which wasn't something Youko was ready to allow.

"Thank you very much for all your help, Youko-sama, now I must leave" Saky was about to turn when Youko held her hand and made her stop.

"Saky-san if you are now going to her house or have something in mind you think I should know I beg you to allow me to join you" for the first time, Youko let on her weak side, not stating or claiming something but rather asking for it. And she was rewarded with a nod from Saky. As much as she thought of handling it on her own, she couldn't deny this girl to go with her, it was after all her right.

They took Saky's family car to get to their destination and on their way there they stopped only once to buy some cake. Even if the situation wasn't the best, manners couldn't be overlooked, going to someone's home empty handed was never well received.

Their little trip was uneventful, and once they reached certain house, they decided to walk through the drive way, which wasn't too big, just a nice size. At the door, a maid welcomed them and as she knew the both of them from prior visits, she leaded them both to the lady's room without asking many questions.

Saky looked around the room finding everything to be rather normal, other than the fact that everything seemed messy, but this didn't last for long as Youko almost immediately started picking up some things and tiding up the place a bit.

"I know when she comes in she will have a fit about this, but I just can't watch this the way it is" Youko jokingly excused her actions.

"Well then may I be of help?" Saky smiled to Youko wishing to lighten up the air a bit, however she met with a negative, apparently there's a way for everything to be which she doesn't know.

Before Saky can think of something to do, a door on the far end of the room opens up and girl appears, she has a surprised look when her eyes get across Youko's living form on her room for a second, then this girl moves her hand to the side to turn the bathroom's light off, however Saky notices something on that, a little shine drops from the girl's hand and lands on what seems to be a towel on the floor, no noise comes from it and so Youko doesn't get to notice.

Their meeting goes over better than expected, everyone gets to laugh and enjoy both the cake that was brought and the tea the maid was nice enough to make without being asked. Youko's thoughts of possible threats go away due to the goodness of it all, however Saky is not as confident even if she does allow herself to let it go for the time being.

Before they decide to leave, Saky excuses herself to step into the bathroom, wanting to show herself once and for all whether she should be worried or not. Inside, she finds nothing less than her worst possible thought.

In the floor, right under the light switch there's a towel and on the towel there's a razor blade with a thin line of blood, this is almost imperceptible, someone that wasn't looking for it wouldn't have seen it and this gave Saky the chance to leave this day without saying a word about it in front of Youko and be able to think her next move through and not just jump to it.

After a couple of days wondering this, Saky finally decides to go back to that house, she cannot allow herself to leave her friend hanging like that, she thinks going to the roses for help might be intruding her privacy a little too much, and as a Yeskaoda she has the right to try on fixing it before telling everyone about a secret she's not supposed to know herself.

When she reaches the house, before knocking in the door, she hears some loud argument going on inside and chooses to avoid an even more awkward situation. This noise actually comes from the girl's parents having a marital discussion, which makes Saky think that perhaps this is the reason behind the girl's behavior.

Not wanting to leave things like this, Saky goes for the only way she can think of and decides to go around the house and try on finding her friend's window. Which she miraculously does and then climbs inside the room without further notice.

Saky starts to wonder just how many etiquette rules has she broke already right before a silhouette on the floor next to the bed catches her eye. The girl she came to visit is curled up in a ball holding her head between her legs in a sitting position, Saky thanks her stealth abilities for having allowed her to enter the room in utter silence and not disturbing the girl, the red-haired girl takes a brave choice and nears the smaller form only to hold her in a tight hug.

At this, the up-to-now-oblivious girl looks up into Saky's eyes, she feels the warmth in the embrace trying to keep her from her internal cold, and the tears she up to now had been trying to keep in start flowing down her face. She gives up finally and allows her head to rest on the offered shoulder, she can't remember when was the last time she took someone's shoulder and made it her own, but this particular girl had the whatever ingredient was required to make her feel if not safe, safer. And this was all she needed at the time.

Saky doesn't think her actions through, she simply flies with what her body tells her to do, she rocks the girl for a few minutes, letting her know without words that everything would be alright, she then realizes leaving her here wasn't an option and the words flow out of her mouth and she listens to herself saying "Sei, would you like to go with me?"

The latter agrees with a single nod and before Saky gets a chance to ask about her parents consent, Sei tells her that they wont even notice as today they will last arguing all night long and before 5 am they will both be gone once again.

Sei usually spends plenty of time at her friends' houses but there are those times when she simply stays. Naivety is always a given trait when it comes to children and their parents… And at the end of the day the truth is we are all someone's child.

Saky can see the pain in Sei's eyes and doesn't hesitate to tell her to simply take what she thinks necessary and go to her place with her. No more talking is done about it as the car was already waiting for Saky just outside the property and no one needed to know anything else. Sei merely thanked Saky with a true smile before leaving and this was more than enough for the worried girl.

No one muttered a single word on the way, there was much to think about. And once they got to the Raznie residence, Sachiko was already waiting for her cousin, and was surprised at the sight of the blonde next to her. However Sei is a known evil so without much fuss, all three of them make their way into Saky's room, Saky notices that Sei was able to pull her care free mask out once she saw Sachiko, this didn't matter much, but it was an indicator of the depth of things nonetheless.

Before Sei goes to leave her things in the usual place, Saky addresses her.

"You know, we actually have plenty of rooms and I'm sure you like the one you always stay in… but today I was thinking maybe you'd like to stay with me?" Saky can see the doubt on Sei's face and adds something to that question, noticing a storm seems to be on the way "You see I don't really enjoy storms by my self in here…" She wasn't afraid of them, but showing some vulnerability of her own was the only way to get Sei to agree and not spend this particular night alone.

"Oh well, we wouldn't want you to be alone in one, now would we? Of course I'll stay" Sei knew what was going on and thanked her host internally. She simply answered with a tease because it was easier.

"Why thank you, Sei-san, that's very nice of you" Saky playfully answers with a grin.

Sachiko so far has kept from talking much due to the weirdness of it all, and finally decides the best way to go is simply excuse herself and make some tea to smooth things a little, and maybe think clearer.

Once she leaves the room, the remaining girls get sucked into their minds, wondering what to do next. Wanting to end the subtleness of it all, Sei asks Saky bluntly "Why are you doing this?"

Saky doesn't need to think twice before replying, "Because this is what friends do, and I'm yours Sei."

These words shock the blonde for a second, she knew Saky was a good friend, but the fact she didn't hesitate for a second gave her a deep feeling of kindness, she could only believe in the sincerity of her words…

Sei looked like a puppy for a few moments, met with gentleness of this sort was not something she did that often and at the sight, Saky wasn't able to contain herself and moved forward to wrap the girl in her arms and just let her sink into them. This time, Sei simply lets go and hugs her back, closing her eyes and letting clear painless tears flow down her cheeks.

Sachiko opened the door to the bedroom at this very moment, but being seen only by Saky she's able to retrieve and leave the scene untouched, there's an unspoken thanking to her for it.

After several minutes, Sei finally feels better and gives Saky a true and sweet smile, Saky strokes her hair and smiles back, as if on cue Sachiko enters with the tea to allow everyone to relax even more, they all have a nice evening talking and laughing, Sei is back to her usual self, but in a calm way, not making Sachiko angry but rather amused and Saky is able to lay back and take pleasure in the moment.

At bedtime, Sachiko excuses herself from the room, purposely not asking if they need a futon. Once again Saky thanks her internally for her actions.

Sei stands up and gets her nightclothes out of her bag; Saky getting the hint walks to her wardrobe and retrieves the same clothing and starts changing right there to keep Sei from going into the bathroom for it. Saky is a very well educated lady and knows better than this but given the situation, and after breaking not only etiquette but probably the law itself tonight, being slightly impolite now is not her concern, she knows this is going to be her only chance to get what she wants and she's not about to let it walk away from her.

Sei seeing the younger girl change, feels there's no real reason to leave and she doesn't want to be rude to her now, so she simply chooses to change right there as fast as possible.

Saky takes one deep breath before pulling the carpet in which Sei is standing just enough to make the girl trip but not realize it was intentional while she is putting on the lower part of her clothing. This resulted in Sei laying on the floor with her legs spread and a bump in her head.

Saky walks over to aid the girl and getting a wide view of her naked thighs her face turns into a worried gesture, Sei's cheeks redden as she turns away closing her legs quickly and trying to get up by herself. Once she's on her feet Saky holds her wrist and asks her "Why do you do this Sei?" the cuts the red-haired girl saw in the inner part of her thighs seemed not only fresh but sore, some deeper than others.

The older girl seems sad at first but hastily turns defensive "I do nothing, this is nothing, let go!" after saying this she tries to free herself from Saky's grip. She doesn't know what else to do.

Saky has never dealt with anything even remotely similar to this, however following one's heart is usually the best way to go when the mind doesn't work. Her look is hurt and refuses to let go "Sei, please trust me… I'm not attacking you, I merely wish to know why", her tone reflects her frankness and Sei responds to it.

"You would never understand, you've never felt pain, you've always been perfect and had everything, nothing has ever affected you, there's no way in hell you could ever understand why. Now let go!!" Sei shows an anger and hurtfulness she never had before, at least not in front of any other breathing being.

Saky gets why her friend isn't giving in, she has never talked to her about her own demons, why would she give her own to be examined? So with a vow of trust she stands up ignoring the ache that clinches her heart, she knows this is her only resort. Saky takes off the robe she was wearing revealing a tank top and a small pair of female boxers, Sei gives her a look of wonderment for a second before she turns to leave the piece of clothing on the bed, moment in which the silent girl gets a look at her thighs. Sei knew this happened, she saw it happen, but she never thought it was actually this bad.

It had been quite a while since Sei witnessed that scene and she had fiercely tried to forget it, she had pretended it never did happen and now she was faced with a brand new wave of reality. The child's thighs were severely hurt, yet she hadn't seen her flinch even once during the whole day. She had got a recent trip to her Father's desk and so the marks were rather fresh.

Saky then turns back to Sei and speaks to her in a calm tone "Please don't assume I don't know what you're talking about, the fact that I deal with it differently doesn't mean I don't know it. And know one thing Sei, I do trust you"

Sei lifts her sight to Saky's eyes and in utter shock asks "But… Why? Why does he…" Saky sits on the floor in front of her and with a much easier heart answers her unfinished question.

"Why? Because Ogasawara children are well behaved and perfect in everything, Sei; please don't think wrong of him, this wasn't done in rage. It's but a normal consequence to my grades, a family need if you wish."

Sei snorts in a sarcastic unbelieving way, "Your grades? Are you kidding me? Your grades are perfect, you're known for them… If you don't want to tell me you shouldn't lie"

"I wouldn't…" Saky turns to take out a test from her school bag that lays near and hands it to Sei who looks at it and raises an eyebrow pointing at the "100" written in red, the younger girl then points out one of the bonus questions at the end of the test that has a negative mark next to it, Sei's face suddenly turns back to anger.

"That's not even a valid reason! This is an insignificant bonus question, it isn't even graded!!" the blonde is once again screaming, she can't believe anyone would do that to a girl for such a trivial nuisance.

Saky takes a deep breath before speaking to try to calm herself down as she doesn't quite appreciate what happened but dislikes yelling even more, "Ogasawara children are well behaved and perfect on everything Sei"

The older girl can't even begin to understand how she can be so calmed about this, and before she's able to even mutter a word, the emerald-eyed girl tells her "I can explain it to you in detail if you wish me to, all I ask is for you to give me the gift of your trust as I give you mine? Please?" she gets a shy nod in response.

Saky takes the time to explain everything to Sei, everything she wonders, up to the smallest detail she asks about.

"But how can you take it all so calmly? How an you not react and still feel?"

"I'm not alone, I've never been and having Sacchan near is what makes it all possible, you don't have to stop feeling to be able to take it when you know you aren't doing it just for yourself, there was a time I went numb inside, but someone was there to bring me back…" Saky wished to let herself go to Sei because she knew this was the only way she could truly help the girl.

"My mother has had her moments with me, she can't really stand the sight of me, I believe she didn't want children to start with, my parents marriage was arranged and they have the tendency to argue every time they are together and usually choose me as their target for those arguments. It's not often they actually do something about it, but when they do…" Sei was unable to go on, she felt a lump forming in her throat speaking of this, she hadn't told any of it to anyone and to do it for the first time wasn't an easy task.

Thankfully she had someone who understood and was able to fill in her blanks and motivate her to talk some more, to let everything out "When they do… it just hurts?"

"Yes… and this is the only way I can take it… when they do I can't even fight it, I know I'll be over powered and it'd only be worse… at least when I do this…" Sei's tone was deep and her volume was low while she bared her soul.

"You get to control the pain…" Saky wanted to show her she didn't need to worry about what she said, the fact that she could tell her what she knew was going through her mind came to show they both shared the same emotions.

"Yes, when I do this, it's me who calls the shots… I'm the one to decide when enough is enough…" Sei seemed more confident while saying this, the strength anger gives. At the end Sei was mad at herself for allowing it, for not being able to stop it even when she hated it and wanted to punish herself for it. if there was a reason why they did it and it was her fault then she was stupid, if there wasn't a reason and she was still allowing it she was stupid, either way the wrong was on her side.

"I understand Sei, I used to cry myself to sleep when it began, but hurting yourself isn't the way to go, you need to understand there are others around you that care… that love you" Saky could read perfectly what Sei was thinking and because of it she added "And this isn't your fault, even if you allow it, it's not your fault"

"Your father allows you a choice, he doesn't do it in rage and you have Sachiko to be with you and understand… it's not the same" Sei's tone was hurt, she knew saying this wasn't fair but being understood like that for the first time isn't easy.

"He does give me a choice, and I wont deny that Sachiko is here every time, but that doesn't make it any less bad Sei, my choice is to either take it as I should or give Sachiko up, and once I'm in there I can't even react because it'll get me only two things, a longer time there disappointing Father and even more pain on Sachiko's side." The emerald-eyed girl was for the first time admitting the truth to the world without holding back, and she did it for a reason, she wouldn't lie to Sei, if she was being honest, they would both be. "I don't get to let myself go, I don't get to be human even then, and nothing changes when it ends, I still have to be perfect and be there for Sachiko as the punishment isn't only for me. No matter how much honor and greatness you want to sugar coat it with, the feeling is the same, the flesh has no honor, no code and no discipline."

"You're telling me to count my blessings because I don't have anyone to take care of before cuddling after its all over??? Because I don't get to keep that "honor" you speak of?!?!? Because I get to be but a child and cry my lungs out when I'm unable to take it anymore humiliating myself before them?!?!" The blonde could take many things but the thought of being humiliated got to her badly, she hated being vulnerable and humiliation was the last line.

"No, I'm not Sei, I'm telling you that we both have high and low sides, but the bottom line is the same, hurting yourself will only bring more pain, to both you and those who care abut you…"

"I don't know any other way…" Sei was finally giving up, the truth was that, she didn't know what else to do, she had no other way to control it.

Some kami loved her and had sent her a friend that cared enough to figure something out, "Then I can help, Sei whenever they're in that mood, you can come over here, anytime it doesn't matter if it's the middle of the night, I can go pick you up anywhere you choose, you don't have to stay there. And after the storm has passed you can go back, whenever you want to talk, whenever you feel alone or hurt you can come to me, knowing I won't judge you for it." Saky could see the older girl's tearful eyes waiting to burst and she opened her arms for her, not hugging her first this time but letting her come to her, and once she did only two words left the young Gigantea's mouth.

"Thank you…"

They stayed in that position for a little over half an hour, before Saky stood up and got the first aid kit, she took care of Sei's thighs with utmost delicacy and made sure she wasn't in pain anymore, the latter allowed her to do everything hiding her blush and avoiding watching her face, if things went well, this part of the scene wouldn't have to repeat itself, but they would get to talk and hug much more than before.

Before they went to bed, Saky felt the need to say something to her now closer friend, "You know, I had someone's help in all this, Youko-sama really cares about you, Sei. even if you don't want to believe it, she doesn't meddle in your life because she hates you…"

"I know… I just never acted on it because I didn't want to hurt her… But I guess no good comes from always playing it safe"

After that they simply slept on the same bed, holding each other. Friendship was a wonderful thing indeed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school, a very cheerful Sei got inside the Bara no Yakata at an incredibly early hour for her and quickly found what she was looking for, with a fast run and leap she pounced one distracted Chinesis making her land on the ground with a thud. "Good morning Youko!" the tackled girl was baffled and simply nodded back before the overly happy Gigantea planted a deep kiss in her lips pressing her body down on her victim. Youko couldn't even resist, kissing back she enjoyed the greatest bliss she had yet encountered, she'd loved Sei since for a long time without daring to tell her and tasting the honey her lips had to offer was the best gift a kami could grant her.

After the kiss, Sei continued to gaze into her eyes. Youko didn't want to ruin the moment at all and if it was a dream she didn't want to wake up but the logic inside her head didn't allow her not to ask so she did "Why was that?" she intended that with the best of tones, one slightly seductive.

"Because you wouldn't ever have the guts to do it yourself and I love you too. Today I'm not afraid of saying it and I want to be with you if you're willing to give it a try" Youko couldn't remember when was the last time she saw Sei be so honest about her feelings, specially for her and without cryptic half sentences.

"I am… You must know I am, whatever I have to offer has always been for you" Sei was pleased to receive the same sincerity she was giving, she knew it had to be if not harder at least just as hard for Youko to do it and she was going to make it worth her effort.

"Then let me take some…" Sei leaned once more to kiss her lips, this time much more passionately but not any less tender, she wanted Youko to feel like the divine woman she was. But she didn't go further, she knew she could just take her right there, Youko wouldn't oppose, as much as she had always been the strong one, once on Sei's hands she was butter however Sei wanted to wait, she wanted not to drink Youko up in one gulp but to take little sips and enjoy her like a fine whine.

Youko couldn't believe her happiness, when they finally got up she wondered why Sei hadn't made a move to go further, perhaps she was just playing but when she got a look in her eyes she realized she wasn't playing, she was respecting her. Taking things slow wasn't by far what one would think Sei's motto would be after spending five minutes with her but the fact that she tried only came to show she truly cared.

They both took their sits at the table waiting for everyone else to arrive, giving each other nothing but a handful of meaningful looks.

Today's issue to talk about was a rather serious one, and once everyone was sited on their places and the hot tea was purred for everyone to enjoy, they started addressing it.

"So basically we have everything sorted out for the school's Christmas celebration, all we are missing is what we'll do in here for ourselves." Mariko was the one reading the list of things to discuss.

"Well if I may, I'd like to offer for the Foetida family to take care of the food as we did last year." Nanashi was just as gentle as always, she liked providing the food for the events because she knew what everyone liked every time and it was always a challenge not to repeat herself, and having Rei on her family only made things easier, now she had a nice helper when it came to deserts. Eriko wasn't a bad cook either; far from it and this year everything was going to be perfect having the perfect combination. Even Yoshino would be able to help letting them know if everything was good; This last thought made her smile greatly, the child was truly delightful.

"Then if you'd like the Chinesis family will take care of the beverages" Hoshino was confident in saying this because her Bouton was an excellent host and was always able to get the best alcohol free beverages for everyone not to mention Sachiko shared her personal eccentricities regarding tea and so they were always able to find just the perfect match to anything the Foetidas came up with. And surely there would be something Yumi could add, if anything her cute manners were always fun to witness, and would help everyone relax.

"Very well then the Yeskaoda family shall see to the permit to stay here after hours as well as the decorations, including a proper table service" This of course was what the Yeskaoda family always did, Aneko had a way with the director plus having Saky on her family this shouldn't be an issue, and regarding the service, every one of them had a chance to provide one and Mariko had excellent taste when it came to it.

"Well then I guess there's nothing left for us to do, perhaps we simply aren't required" Was Izumi's witty remark at the sight that everything was taken care of once again leaving the Giganteas without anything to add to the mix.

"Oh now, that could never be, Izumi, it's always the Gigantea family's responsibility to bring the most important thing to the events…" Hoshino replied in a low semi-teasing manner.

"Very well, I'll bite. What could the Gigantea addition that happens to be so important it's not even mentioned in the list, Hoshino?" Izumi loved playing along with her, they were the perfect match when it came to teasing each other or even better, their underclass mates.

"The soul and fun of course, no party would be the same without the Gigantea addition" this comment was greeted with everyone's giggles, it was true that if anything the Giganteas always brought joy to everyone else, being the relaxed side of the group they were always a refreshing view. Youko gave a significant nod towards Sei at this before giggling with everyone else.

"Alright then it seems like everything is covered now…" Mariko looked at the list in her hands wondering if there had been anything left behind.

"Onee-sama may I have a word?" this was Saky's respectful way to address Mariko.

"Yes, of course. Please" Mariko gestured for her to speak freely to the others.

"Thank you. I know very well that it is a tradition for the Yamayurikai to have a Christmas party in this place every year and afterwards, some of you spend the night at someone else's place, but this year Sachiko and I would like to formally invite you all to do so at the Ogasawara residence. The evening after the party, we could provide transportation from here to the location and back to your homes the day after."

Everyone looked in wonderment at Saky for a second before Sei blurted out "Well you can count me in, I do love your place and spending the night is always a nice experience!" she was pretty sure of herself and wished for everyone to just follow her lead.

"I'd love to join, thank you very much" Youko was concise, she loved the idea of finally spending the night there, after she had heard so much about the place from Sei.

Mariko was slightly taken aback with the idea of not only being in the place for the first time but also spending the night there. However since it was her own imoto the one offering and having two Boutons agree to it already she couldn't very well refuse, and wasn't sure she'd want to either so she simply smiled and nodded "It is a delightful idea, thank you"

Rei wasn't really close to Saky but since she did love Sachiko more than she let on, she had no problem agreeing "I'd love to go, specially if you don't mind me taking perhaps a small snack for everyone to have?"

At those words Yoshino's eyes lightened up "If Onee-sama is going and taking cake with her, nothing would stop me from joining, thank you" Rei received her words with a smile.

"I never said it would be cake"

"Oh but it will, wont it?" Yoshino fetched her to her side with a childish face and a pretty please and was rewarded with a nod. Rei would be taking cake.

"We'd love to have you all, Rei-san and if it's your wish to bring such thing, then we shall make sure to have something fitting to company it. Thank you very much." Saky did a small bow towards Rei to show her appreciation before she let everyone else continue.

Yumi was uncertain about what to answer, but when she turned to face her Onee-sama and saw she had her sight fixated on her and a small smile, she knew the right answer. "I'd love to join, Saky-Onee-sama". At these words Sachiko nodded and turned her attention back to the other members.

Eriko seeing how the younger side of her family had already agreed simply nodded and said, "I'll be happy to join, it does sound like an interesting situation. Thank you."

Izumi and Hoshino looked at each other for a second and then turned to Saky and said at once "We'll be there, thank you"

Nanashi seeing her Bouton's resolution didn't have anything to add but "Thank you, as I see it the Foetida family shall be joining you complete as well" and gave a warm smile to Saky and Sachiko.

Aneko took a little time before answering, "I would very much like joinig. Thank you very much for the invitation, Saky-san"

And so it was decided, they would have a Christmas party at the Manor and then an intriguing gathering at the Ogasawara house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PREVIEW:**

"Gokigenyou Minna-san!" Yumi's voice comes with her usual sweet tone.

"Boy, did the authoress take a lot of time writing this or what?" Noriko's voice sounds tired.

"Hey! You're not even on the cast yet! What are you doing on a preview?" Kei's voice seems annoyed.

"Er… dear you aren't in the cast either just yet…" Sei's voice is sweet and teasy.

"What do you have to say for yourself? You have me and don't even grope me?" Youko goes straight for Sei's throat.

"But I was respecting you!" Sei now wonders how much time in life she has left now that a Chinesis has decided to take her throat.

"Oh yeah? And since when do you respect women, may I ask?" Kei is now focused on Sei too, and just wants to see how far will Youko take it.

"Well… I… just… er… You wanted me to….?" Sei is apologetic and against a wall with Youko's hand pressing her aorta.

"What do you think?" The fierce Chinesis gives her a glare of fire, both angry and lusty fire.

"Why don't you all figure out your issues on a different location? Right now I believe we need to explain why there wasn't any CP on this chapter, as we promised" Hoshino's voice is strong and leaves no room for discussion. Everyone nods behind the camera and so a new tone is taken. _Sei will just have to live until a bloopers version of this is released_

"Well that's easy. Our authoress found the ideas given very interesting and will take them on further chapters or different related fics. But for this chapter none were fitting so this is what we got. And surely our authoress apologizes for the delay but many other ideas were flooding her head and writing them all down takes time" Izumi seems serious for the first time on a preview and addresses the readers looking at them one by one.

"Now we could make this a longer preview, and perhaps a funnier one but instead we would like to recommend you all to take a look at our authoress' live journal. A new pretty image has been made for the previewing. Perhaps you would all like to see it. And you may also leave comments there even if you don't have a live journal account" Aneko smiles to the camera and gestures for everyone to join her.

"Gokigenyou minna-san! Review if you will and thank you for reading this far more is still to come! Much more…" The cast bows to the readers and then the image goes black.

**Tv Narrator voice:**

"Review for more and stay tuned. This fic is brought to you by …." The lights go off.


	6. Chapter 6: A new student

This is a mostly Saky-based chapter, with the introduction of a new character we will dwell on on the future.

As usual, reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. I hope you will enjoy.

**Chapter 6:**

A couple of months prior to the party something rather exiting happened in Saky's life.

Saky was summoned by her father over to one of Japan's best hidden adjacent islands, she knew Ryo handled some business there almost every time he traveled, yet she had never been there herself, the thought didn't frighten her but it surely made her wonder why if she had never been there nor did she hold any power over the family, out of no where her presence was required.

Just as she made it there she saw a girl in a red jacket staring at her next to a red sports car, she seemed to be waiting for her, the ride to an undisclosed location was uneventful, the only words exchanged between them were those of introduction, the girl's name was Misato, she had a pleasant look, laid back and comfortable.

By the time she made it to a lab-like place they called "tokyo-3", she met some other unimportant people and was told about some new technologies they had developed, nothing she hadn't seen on fantastic mecha anime on tv, yet nothing she had actually seen before her.

She couldn't quite understand what the reason had been to summon her, she knew little about technology and the rare logics that must apply to these particular pieces of equipment, yet she was told that her father's others had been to have her go through some tests to see if she would be helpful to their research, to which she willingly complied. Most of the tests were normal, medical in nature, a few were related to her strength and stamina, and there were only a couple measuring what she figured would be her mind, images and sounds were shot at her from every direction in a small capsule. It was all quite disturbing but nothing she couldn't take, her father wouldn't have called her into a place that could cause her any harm.

After the test in the capsule was done, while walking to what she was told would be temporary accommodations she saw a younger girl in a skin tight suit walking in the opposite direction, she stopped when their paths crossed, the girl looked into her eyes for a moment before staring at Saky's escort who quickly bowed to the small girl, without another word, she walked away from them.

The next day Saky met with her father before some of the crew, he was a strict clear speaking man there without much (if any) tenderness for his child, which was hard for Saky to stomach despite the fact that she understood it all too well. He explained to her the reason she had been brought over was in short that they wanted her to pilot one of the machines she had seen before, they expected her to somehow defeat "angels" that came down on earth to cause havoc and mayhem. The mere fact they called their enemies "angels" disturbed her, but to have the nerve to ask her to defeat them was a little too much.

Before Saky could express anything passed a face of disgust there was a strong earthquake that made every machine around them make all sorts of alarming noises, everyone around her turned to their positions and started babbling loudly about some breach and threat, without delay they launched what they called an "eva", it was large and blue fighting some sort of gigantic volleyball that proved to be very dangerous, after over three minutes of struggle the eva prevailed but not without sustaining very serious damage, it seemed as if it was a great strike of luck for it to still be in a single piece.

When the piece of machinery was finally brought back into the facility, a capsule identical to that in which Saky had been tested opened inside the eva allowing for its pilot, the girl form the day before to exit the giant with the help of others, it was right then when the machine she was piloting decided to try and murder her, the hand bigger than her whole body fell over the pilot, Saky ran to save her and right as she reached her she heard the metal banging against itself, something had stopped the robotic hand from killing them both, a second machine standing next to them had freed itself from the security restraints and protected both girls. Ryo took this as a confirmation to his suspicions.

Nothing more was spoken that day, Saky spent the next few days with the pilot, made sure she was alright before leaving to meet her father in his office. He explain to her the girl's name was Ayanami Rei, she had been a pilot for them since age five and had been given the proper training, the child had fought three angels already and they had been getting harder as they came, seemingly adapting to her style of fighting, his choice had been to bring Saky over to complement Rei's style, ever since Saky was born he had known there was something different with her and his confirmation had been the eva's efforts to protect her when she tried to save Ayanami.

Ryo made no effort to force his child to stay, he knew he had no reason to, the child weighted her options and chose the one he hadn't seen coming, she would fight for him so long as her school life wasn't affected by it and she was able to take Rei back with her. She wanted the girl to attend Lillian's with her and no one to know who she worked for or why, her only demand was a normal life for the both of them outside of Tokyo 3. He agreed.

Not long after this, both girls were sent home, they would train daily and have a normal teenager life while attending Lillian's. Rei was two years younger than Saky yet she was placed in third year of junior high school, while bright she was incredibly distant from everyone and everything, she was an inexpressive child, yet she didn't seem to mind talking to Saky about anything, trivial or otherwise. No one could say they were friends, but this was most likely the closest Rei was going to get to having one.

Saky was given a rank higher than Rei's simply for being able to pilot the eva she couldn't handle, this made the child take Saky's orders if she wanted her to, yet the only order she ever gave her was to take her of herself and try to enjoy the school life.

At school they didn't see each other much, Saky tried to spend a few lunches with her but it wasn't easy balancing that with the counsil duties she had. She didn't think introducing Rei to the rest of the girls would be of much benefit as it was, or at least that's what she told herself, perhaps she just wanted someone untainted by the rest of her life to be only for herself.

Saky had failed, somehow while on the eva she had lost control and the angel had almost won, if it hadn't been for Rei getting in the way of danger making Saky react, all would have been lost and it was all her fault, everyone knew.

The moment they returned to the base, Rei's eva was so broken, the capsule containing her was unable to open, the liquid inside it keeping Rei alive was rapidly raising in temperature, another minute and Rei would have been cooked alive, Saky ran to the capsule and pulled the lid off with the pilot suit gloves melting at contact, without losing a second's time she got Rei out still alive and conscious. This was the first time she heard Rei say "thank you".

She couldn't believe what she had done, how she had risked not only the mission and herself but Rei and the rest of humanity, if the angel had won there would've been nothing anyone could've done to fix it. Only now the true meaning of her job hit her, she held everyone's lives in her hands each time she entered the eva.

Saky's thoughts were interrupted by her father's voice on the speaker requesting her immediate presence in his office. When she made it there the man she saw before her looked little like her father, until then she had never seen the "General" in her father, but he was a cold unforgiving man, and something in his demeanor scared her. Watching him move and listening to him talk was incredibly hard for her, the man before her couldn't be trusted. He announced to the crew the "faulty pilot" would be punished for its shortcomings for three consecutive days for everyone to see. This last part made Saky's every muscle contract, she couldn't believe her ears, never had anyone but Sachiko watched, not once, yet she couldn't object, this man before her didn't seem to be open to dialogue nor did he seem to believe anything he said could in any way be wrong, in a way perhaps he was right, after all she had risked their lives too.

There was no excuse for what she had done (except perhaps the fact that she was only a teenager), and there was nothing she could do to avoid what was about to happen to her.

Ryo ordered for her to take off the top of her suit that covered her back and lean against the wall with her hands placed on a bar of metal attached to it, she did as told, soon after strokes from what felt like a twase started falling on her back, quick, strong, stinging, unforgiving. The treatment continued for an amount of time Saky couldn't quite make out, it seemed as if it had been hours but in reality it couldn't have been more than an hour. By the time he was done he allowed her to leave the premises and go back home, Rei would be sent back sometime during the night, once her wounds were healed.

Before she could make it to her accommodations on the base, Ryo stopped her and took her to his quarters instead, it wasn't big but it had the basic commodities of his office back home only with a bed included. There were pictures of her and her mother on the desk and as she noticed that she saw something that made a shiver go up her spine, next to the desk, on the wall there was an exact replica of the closed shelves he kept punishment tools at home, when he walked towards it she realized her punishment was far from over. He had punished her as his underling but not as his daughter, however, this time around she called the shots and her father truly looked the way she had always known him to. The transformation was amazing, yet the punishment wasn't any lighter.

By the time Saky got home she couldn't quite stand anymore, not only was she exhausted by the fight and the punishments, but emotionally she was drained as well, she had never known a more tiring day than the one that had just passed, and yet she knew the next would be just as tiring. The moment her head touched the pillow, her mind turned off and didn't respond again until the next morning when two maids did their best to wake her up.

She had to rush to take a shower and run out of home without breakfast in order to make it into the same car Sachiko and Rei were leaving in, while the latter offered her some bran bars with fruit, Sachiko watched with a confused face, she hadn't seen Saky be anywhere near late to anything.

By the time they made it to the school, Saky's adrenaline had gone down so she started feeling sleepy again, she was tired and a few hours sleep hadn't fixed it. They were earlier than everyone so while Rei took care of the cleaning and Sachiko made tea, Saky was left to do as she pleased so she sat by the window and let her mind take her wherever it felt like, time flew by without hesitation, it wasn't until she felt Mariko's hand caressing her face that she woke from her slumber, everyone was there minding the council's business while she slept, it only took her a second to apologize softly as she made her way to her sit, it had been embarrassing but not that big of a deal.

For the rest of the day Saky slept on and off unwillingly, waking only when she felt someone trying to wake her up or the occasional look from a teacher. Her behavior wasn't quite acceptable for a lady of her status, but no one could truly make themselves scold her, this being the first time anything of the sort ever happened.

Rei was truly the only one that understood her, the only one that knew. So when they got home, it was Rei who took care of her, she quickly packed a meal for her while she allowed for Saky to sleep before her father arrived home, she watched it happen again and waited patiently until both punishments were over, but she noticed something different from the day before, this time while her father punished her as his daughter Saky didn't seem able to keep herself from wincing without her father noticing, she never thought Saky would be one to have a hard time taking a punishment, based on what she had said and what Rei had heard form other people it didn't seem likely, and yet there it was.

When everything was over, Saky didn't say a word to her father and simply walked out and into her room, she needed to sleep so badly and yet the pain wouldn't allow her to, it was torture. Rei knew how she felt as she walked into the room, she had been there herself, she made her way to Saky's bed slowly, without disturbing her, by the time she reached the side of the bed she pulled something out of her pocket, she took Saky's clothes softly, when Saky felt it and tried to stop her Rei's answer came in a whisper "Please", Saky didn't have the strength to fight her, there was nothing she hadn't seen already so she allowed her to do her bidding, Rei took her time making sure not to hurt Saky further, once she had her undressed, she placed what looked like a thin sheet of flexible paper all over her, it felt cold, very very cold, but not painful at all. Rei explained it was something she took from the base's infirmary, it would numb Saky for a few hours, the longer she let it there the longer it would numb her, and when she was done with it, a simple washing with cold water would make it work again.

Saky wasn't sure if this was "cheating" or not, but she couldn't bring herself to reject it. Rei staid with her all night, holding her hand, feeding her when she woke for any reason.

The next day, Saky could move around much better than the last, however, it wasn't much improvement with her general state of mind, while she somehow managed not to fall asleep during class anymore, come lunch time she just couldn't help falling into a deep sleep, waking up for the classes that came afterwards, and falling asleep once more when the classes were over, no matter how much she tried her eyes just wouldn't allow her to wake up until a foreseeing Rei came to wake her up and take her home and feed her once again on the few moments she woke up on their ride home.

After a couple hours sleep on her own bed, Saky was woken up yet again, this time by a maid claiming her Onee-sama was on the phone, at which Saky jumped out of bed and rushed to the phone, Mariko rarely called her home, in fact at the top of her head she couldn't think of a single time she had ever called without having an obvious reason to.

"Hello Saky-san"

"Hello Onee-sama, how are you?" _other than serious_ she thought.

"Well, I'm unsure as to whether I should be worried or upset that my imotou seems not to care about her duties and rather slack during the times she should be minding the council's business" Mariko was being honest, she didn't know if something was wrong with Saky and she just hadn't told her, or if for whatever reason she had just decided to let the Yamayurikai down.

Only now did Saky realize that somehow she had managed to miss all three meetings of the day, along with a couple the day before, and she couldn't very well tell her Onee-sama she had somehow put many lives in danger for which she now was paying. So her response took a second but was the least favorable for her "I'm deeply sorry Onee-sama, if I must tell you, you should be upset, I've been irresponsible and assumed it would be alright if I missed a day or two of meetings without consulting you." She hadn't thought about it consciously but she surely had assumed it would be alright unconsciously otherwise she wouldn't have fallen asleep, right?

"I see…" Mariko wasn't expecting that answer and it hurt to know her child didn't think of even asking her permission when it was most obvious she wouldn't have denied it. "I'll see you tomorrow at seven o'clock at the Manor, be sure not to be late this time Saky" while she was able to control her voice not to show a single bit of sentiment, her tears flowed down her face, she didn't like the idea of punishing Saky, but she was hurt and had the right if not the obligation of doing so.

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry" Saky could understand how her Onee-sama had to be feeling and couldn't help apologizing for it, it was her fault anyway. They hung up the phone after this and Saky went back to bed, she wanted to think about this, she wanted to feel worse about it, she wanted to beat herself over it, but before she could even begin, a knock came in the door. It was time for the last punishment from her father.

Saky had no idea how she had managed to survive it, there had been several moments she thought she was about to cave in and cry out for him to stop, some god up above had somehow decided to either give her the strength to withstand it or take away her ability to cry out, whichever it had been she now was close to unable to move around, the pain she felt was more she had ever been made to stand, not only did her back and rear ache, but she couldn't stop thinking about how she had hurt her Onee-sama, how it was her fault right now Mariko was in pain as well, she knew her too well to think she would just shrug something like her first punishment with her off.

She staid up for hours thinking about it, regretting having put her in such a position, and on top of everything, if Mariko chose to punish her with anything but the ruler on her hands, she knew for a fact she wouldn't be able to take it. She had screwed up in much more than one way and she couldn't think of a way to fix it. Before she could continue her endless thoughts, Rei had somehow made her way into her room, she carried the same cold fabric she had brought before, she intended to make Saky numb so she could get some rest and heal, only this time the girl refused.

"No, Rei thank you. I don't want to be numb"

"But…" the girl had seen stroke after stroke how Saky winced and was barely able to contain it.

"Sorry, but I just want to know if maybe there is something to make bruises go away, quickly that is" she cared little about the pain compared to how much she hated the idea of Onee-sama feeling even worse having to punish her if she got a glimpse of the bruises she knew she had to have.

Rei doubted a second, she had an idea of what Saky might be thinking. "Well, there is but… but its not a good idea to use it, its still on what they call an "experimental" face, it does dissipate the blood underneath the skin to make the bruises go away but it causes more pain than the bruises themselves"

_Of course, what were the chances they had made something to take the pain away along with the marks of it?_ "Is there some way you could get me some of it, Rei?" it was a long shot, but she had to ask.

"I have some, but I don't think you understand me…"

"I understand you perfectly, Rei, I just need some and would be thankful if you could spare me some"

"But it wont work with the numbing…"

"That's ok, I can handle that"

Rei didn't dare say anything further, if she wanted it that bad she couldn't refuse it so she walked to her room to retrieve a small round container along with some gauze and disinfectant.

Back at Saky's room, Rei placed the items on the floor next to Saky's bed asking her to lay in the bed so she could apply them, Saky thanked her for it and did as told. After careful cleaning of the bruises, Rei applied what felt like thick warm gel over Saky's skin. It took several minutes to be done with all the bruises and it wasn't until Rei ceased to touch Saky that her skin started to burn like never before, she grasped her pillow and squeezed it until it almost broke, but before anything happened, she felt a small sting on her neck after which everything seemed to float and disappear, she fell deep into her mind.

Rei had made up her mind that if she couldn't persuade Saky from taking the treatment, she could at least complement it with other drugs, so she hurried to slip a bit of ketamine to make her lose consciousness in an almost pleasant way. After all, Saky didn't say anything about not making her sleep.

Rei spent another night sitting by Saky's bed, making sure she didn't wake up, in the morning, when she seemed to be finally leaving her slumber, the grimace on her face told her she wasn't ready to wake up yet, so just as quickly as the night before she gave her a new dose of the drug, after which she left to get ready for school, no one would be able to tell there was anything wrong with Saky nor would they make much of her not feeling up for school for only one day. Rei made sure to ask Ryo for his ok on letting her sleep so the maids left her alone as well.

On their way to school Sachiko couldn't help but wonder why Saky wasn't with them, to which Rei simply shrugged, she had never felt much content for the raven haired girl, somehow to her she seemed some sort of frail and shallow porcelain doll Saky had the obligation to take care of, regardless of how much the red head seemed to love her.

Rei's classes went by as if they hadn't even happened, she simply didn't feel like paying attention, nothing they tried to teach her would be useful to her, nor would she have a hard time learning it in a second should she ever need it. Came lunch she felt a strange urge to visit the place where she usually had lunch with Saky when they had the time, she knew she wouldn't see anyone there but there was something about it that was calling her and she saw no reason not to answer, so step by step she made her way there. Before she reached her destination, someone stopped her abruptly.

"So, she got the coward's disease? Or is it something else keeping your "brave" Onee-sama from owning up to her faults?" the rancor pouring off of every word. A first year student was unforgiving to the child, for no other reason than jealousy, her own Onee-sama had said something to her about Mariko's situation.

Her words sounded strange at first, but kept repeating inside her head, in half a second she had turned to face the offender flying her hand across the other girl's cheek, it had happened so fast anyone passing by would've sworn it didn't actually happened, but both of them knew it had, Rei had made a decision and in a split second had moved her whole body to reply in the most adequate manner to such behavior. What was done was done and to Rei it had been more than fair and deserved.

Rei didn't wait for the girl to react and instead continued walking towards the place she wished to have lunch at, unlike most who would've stopped and talked to the girl about what was going on and have an argument with her, Rei saw no reason what so ever to explain anything to anyone, simply the clear need to correct the wrong, and this kid's actions had been wrong, she had offended someone she was supposed to respect and even dared do it while the person wasn't even present to defend themselves. No girl, old or young would say such things about Saky in her presence and not have some sort of reminder not to dare repeat the audacity.

All of this was of course not in Rei's mind, the girl simply carried on thinking why suddenly this placed called to her, it wasn't like her to do things that weren't logical, but perhaps in some odd way, doing what she felt like doing made sense in a logic way, after all there was no reason not to.

Perhaps Rei should have given her actions some more thought, or at least this is what some would think, later on of course. It took the school a whole of 2 hours to have each and every member learn about what had happened with the somewhat informal Yeskaoda. For Hoshino it had taken a whole of five minutes after learning about the incident to make a decision, it had taken her longer to figure out where she could find the child. Finally deciding on simply finding a girl of her grade and asking her to bring forth the culprit, while somewhat messy it was the fastest and most effective way she could think of to get the job done. She waited outside of the Bara No Yakata once she thought her arrival was close, she didn't want to risk giving her any sense of security.

They hadn't been formally introduced or even introduced at all yet Rei knew this girl's name through Saky and had somewhat of a notion about her position within the council, Hoshino had to be the one to start the conversation between them as this seemingly manner-less child didn't hold any interest in it.

"Is your name Ayanami?"

"Yes" Rei's mono tone if somewhat eerie to any normal girl, seemed to be the norm with nearly anyone she had ever met, the exceptions to the rule were rare at the least.

"Do you know who I am?" She doubted anyone didn't, but making herself be noted as a Rose was always a good way to start something like this.

"Hoshino"

"Are you unaware of how impolite it is to call someone you have just met by their first name?" She didn't think she would have to start the lecture this early in the conversation.

"I answered a question, I haven't addressed you by any name yet." Rei couldn't care less about some girl's presumption or whatever else it might be she was trying to convey, it was already a stretch to have even answered this girl's summoning.

"Regardless, it is impolite to call someone by their first name without having been given permission, specially if the person holds some authority"

"You hold no authority over me"

"I am a Rose, I hold the same authority as any "Student President" in any other school, some respect is required in this situation, has your… "friend" not informed you of this?"

"Friend?"

"Rosa Yeskaoda Petit Soeur"

Rei stood quiet, she remember having heard Mariko as "Yeskaoda" yet she couldn't recall the title "Petit" anything.

"Do you not know who I'm talking about?"

"No"

"So you are not an acquaintance of Saky-san? You sure behaved in a way that would imply it if you're not… is she your idol?"

"Sak-san is my superior"

"So you are her fan?"

"No"

"Oh? Your sempai then, being in a higher grade than you?"

"Yes, that as well"

"What do you mean "as well"?"

"I have no reason to humor your curiosity any longer" Rei had just checked her wrist watch, noticing she had but ten minutes to make it to the car she would share with Sachiko back to Saky's home "Ja" she said turning back to face the path that would take her back to the entrance of the school.

Before she took more than two steps, Hoshino's voice was cold and fast "I will find out whether you are in any way related to Saky-san, if the answer is what I expect it to be, she and I will sort out what you've done" the underlying tone might have been lost to Rei had it been about anything or anyone else, however, in this case it had been enough to stop her in her tracks.

Without turning she voiced her thoughts "Sort it out with me" she knew the implications of what she was saying but she wouldn't allow any unnecessary harm come to Saky after all that had already happened.

She didn't wait for Hoshino to react to it before she walked into the Manor and up the stairs. She didn't quite know the layout of the building but the not-so-obvious signs of wearing due to use told her the most commonly used place was upstairs and to the left, the first door. She waited outside of it for Hoshino to lead wherever this was going to happen.

"Are you in that much of a hurry to right your wrong? You certainly didn't seem to be a minute ago.." Hoshino knew it to be unpleasant to nearly mock a child in such a position but something just didn't feel right with this "child".

"I have no reason to believe I have done anything wrong"

"Then why are you here?"

"You seem to think differently"

"Ah, but didn't you just claim I hold no authority over you?"

"You don't"

"Should I then assume you came inside the student council uninvited to sate your curiosity about our choice in decoration…?"

"I came inside so you may "sort it out" with me"

"So there is something to sort out?"

"You seem to think so"

"Was it not you who this morning slapped one of our first yeah junior highs school students unprovoked?"

"No"

"Oh?"

"I was told students here were encouraged to follow the 10 commandments written in your religion's sacred text"

"So we are, in which way does that justify your actions?"

"Does the ninth commandment not say "Thou shalt not bear false witness"?"

"So it does, are you trying to say you took such action based on what you perceived as a lie?"

"Yes"

Without a second's waste Hoshino opened the bisquit shaped door walking into it straight to a chest of drawers out of which she retrieved the same piece of wood that had recently been utilized on the Boutons, she turned to see Rei waiting for her close to the table in the middle of the room, where without a word as soon as Hoshino arrived by her side, Rei raised her hands knowing what would happen next, and as if nothing had happened, fifteen strokes after, she left for the car waiting for her, it took some running after getting to the Maria-sama statue to get there in time before raising any suspicion, yet she managed it.

Hoshino was taken aback by the child's resistance and she couldn't say she hadn't somewhat gone further than she had initially intended yet it had seemed not affect the child in the least even after having received more strokes than anyone she had ever seen in that room.

On the way back Sachiko and Rei didn't share so much as a look. As soon as they made it to their destination, Sachiko too staid in Saky's home, however the maids told her the Sempai was still sleeping and her father had given instructions for her not to be disturbed, so instead of fulfilling her plans of visiting her and making sure she wasn't ill, she made her way into her room and started doing her homework, at the very least she could start Saky's.

Rei wasn't quite as easily discouraged, she had made her mind of checking on her and that was exactly what she did, she walked into the room and made sure Saky was still sleeping, the bruises had gone but the tender and warm feeling of the naked flesh told her the burning wouldn't have quite faded yet. She sat next to her bed and waited, she would have to explain she had missed a day of school, but at least she had made sure Sachiko had her school work.

It hadn't taken long for Saky to find the distinctive red and painful stripes in Rei's hands and demand an explanation, which had been denied before it had been made clear it was not a request. The next day in school, Saky had been the first student inside the school, the first to arrive at the Manor, waiting inside one of the first floors unoccupied rooms, just as she had expected Hoshino had been the second person to enter, luckily the first one had been Yoshino who hurried to clean the second floor without giving the place a second look, Hoshino however was standing at the beginning of the stairs without having made her mind yet about walking them when Saky came out to face her.

Hoshino turned to look at her just in time to be firmly stroke on each side of her face by the swift yet stinging hand of an underclassman, the shock of it took long enough to wear out for the Yeskaoda to walk out of the manor.

Yoshino had heard the noise and had thought it to be Hoshino the one to strike Saky when she saw them both standing there but was quickly taken out of her error when she saw Hoshino's red face. Despite her rebellious nature she would have never even dreamt of seeing such a scene.

It didn't take long before the whole council was in an uproar, but before anyone had a chance to wrap their minds around it, Aneko arrived at the manor, and after taking a single look at everyone's face, she sat in her usual chair and had to wait no longer than a few seconds for everyone to do the same. She would not allow any matters regardless of importance to be handled in any less than the best lady like way she was capable of. As soon as tea was served, she was ready to ask about what seemed to have everyone on edge this morning, but before she was able to say a word, the opening of the door interrupted her.

"Saky? It seems a bit late for your arrival, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes Onee-sama"

"Alright then, please stand over there" said Aneko gesturing to her left, behind her "facing the wall, please" she was in a fairly good mood and didn't feel like disciplining the child any further so early in the morning, Mariko could handle it later in whichever way she wanted.

"My apologies, Onee-sama I believe it would be best I did as you ask after we're done talking." She said, opening the door further allowing for Rei to be seen next to her.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"This is Ayanami Rei, and she is under my care and protection"

"Very well, is that all you had to say before doing as told?"

"No, Onee-sama I'm sure in a manner of minutes there will be more to talk about that concerns me"

At this point, Mariko stood up, she was far too outraged by it all to keep quiet in her seat, she approached Saky in a somewhat threatening way to which Rei quickly responded by placing herself between the two girls, Mariko didn't give her more than a single glare before Saky moved her aside with a reassuring touch on her shoulder.

"Onee-sama?"

"Get out, you into the room at the end of the hall, this… kid, back to her classroom. Now"

"Mariko" Aneko didn't like being kept out of the loop "Is there something I'm unaware of?"

"Nothing I can't right, Onee-sama" said Mariko without een turning back to face the older girl.

"I expect a proper answer, Mariko"

Forcing herself to stop glaring at Saky, Mariko turned to face her Onee-sama "Yesterday Saky and I had an appointment to which Saky failed to attend, and this morning she took the liberty of slapping Rosa Chinensis, twice if I understand correctly. May I now carry on, Onee-sama?"

"No"

"No?"

"No, I first would like to ask Rosa Chinesis about the veracity of such a claim"

"It is true" said Hoshino simply as everyone drew a breath.

"In such case, I think it only appropriate for the Chinesis family to discipline Saky properly before you do, Mariko, would you disagree"

"Of course not Onee-sama." She wanted to disagree, but how could she…

"Thank you Onee-sama" said Hoshino "I believe the petit of our family should take that place" gesturing to Sachiko.

Sachiko had a hard time grasping the meaning of what had just happened, if she had understood it right she did not know what to do, there was nothing she could do…

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7: Expectations

**Chapter 7**

Saky let out a laugh that made everyone turn their heads toward her, surely none of them would've had the courage of mustering a laugh when placed in such a position, however, Saky did indeed find this quite amusing.

"Sacchan, don't look so serious, there's nothing to this other than your particular Rose trying to use us as part of one of her little games, you're not going to do anything I don't give my 'ok' on, calm down" Saky was quite serene and mildly mocking at the Rosa's attempt.

"Are you trying to diminish my authority over my own family in front of the council, Saky-san?" Hoshino's face reddened in anger at the words.

"You can take it any way you want to, I honestly couldn't care less. My kohai will not follow anyone's commands other than my own unless previously approved, if you'd like to try to make her, feel free to have your father, -who I believe is at the moment trying to hold half his shares on a certain main company by requesting the Ogasawara's support- talk to Sachiko's Father or my own, surely he'll have time to ask how wisely the head of the family chose a sempai for his daughter in the midst of pleading for help." Saky was most unforgiving with the increasingly angry girl across the table, she had not actually intended to pull such cards out of her sleeve when she initially found them, however, she would not allow anyone to try to toy with her precious Sacchan for the mere desire to hurt her.

"So you're trying to escape punishment for what you did through blackmail?! How very becoming of a Yeskaoda!" Hoshino replied nearly shouting

"I very well could, in case you haven't noticed." Said Saky chuckling a bit before continuing "I do not intend to, though, I will not object to whatever Onee-sama decides, so long as it does not involve Sacchan or Rei, unlike you, I am perfectly aware of what my place is, Hoshino"

"That is clearly not the case, as you address a Rose by her first name, Saky-san" was Aneko's quick response.

"Oh, but I am not addressing her as a Rose, Onee-sama, merely as the scum she has apparently decided to behave as, which of course is my birth given right, particularly when her pleading father is unable to hold his business up on his own and must bend his knee and bow his head to our family" The moment Hoshino tried to hurt her through another one of her beloved ones, Saky had decided to take every chance she got to hurt her back. No one was going to walk after having attempted that not once but twice.

"You claim insulting others to be your 'birth given right'?"

"I'm yet to insult anyone, Onee-sama, that would most likely turn nasty. I have merely stated facts and clarified situations... thus far"

"So you would call me scum for my family having at some point in history asked for the Ogasawara's support?"

"Of course not, Onee-sama, I haven't ever known you to try to undermine or hurt any of the members of our family through any means, much less the underhanded ones Hoshino is trying. As far as I'm aware, your family has been most graceful and appreciative towards us, always known for their impeccable manners and utmost politeness"

"So in your eyes Rosa Chinesis somehow lacks manners?"

"Indeed she does, Onee-sama..." before Saky could add anything else, Mariko's hand had cut the air on her right, clearly aiming to slap her with all her might, however, an even faster hand had stopped her, Rei's fingers tightly wrapped around Mariko's arm had stopped the action in a millisecond, Saky's face slowly turned to look at their hands with a smile.

"Oh Rei, how kind of you to offer Onee-sama a second to consider her actions" she said as she retrieved Rei's hand from Mariko's arm, "I'm sure she wouldn't want to give the image of someone who attacks someone while they're unaware" she said as she walked closer to face the older girl and stay only inches away from her "Now, Onee-sama, if you were in such a hurry to punish me you needed only say so, I'm not about to oppose you..."

"I've had enough of your insolence for one day!" she cut in before her imotou could finish her sentence "move yourself and your..."

"Careful Onee-sama, surely you wouldn't want to have our relationship tarnished by some badly chosen words..." Saky cut in seeing Mariko's intention to call Rei something quite far from "classmate".

"Your... "protégée", over to the room at the end of the hall immediately" she said trying to hold her ire as much as possible.

"And what part would Rei be playing there, if I may ask?"

"You may not, move NOW" Mariko was not about to let her child control her, not for one minute.

"Very well, we shall talk about it there, then" no matter how much respect Saky held for her Onee-sama, she was not going to allow any harm to come to Rei, even if it meant going against Mariko herself. Once inside the room, she decided to have a short talk with Rei while Mariko joined them.

"Rei, you're aware Onee-sama will punish me as soon as she crosses that door, right?"

"Yes"

"You were aware from the moment I told you what I was going to do how they would react to it, weren't you?"

"Yes"

"So why did you stop Onee-sama? It was a childish thing to do, trying to get between her and me at the beginning of our talk"

"She intended to hurt you"

"She isn't going to hurt me; she's my Onee-sama"

"She was about to slap you when I stopped her"

"That would not have hurt me, Rei, she was angry is all"

"She has no right to hurt you because she's angry"

"She does, I have given her that right..."

"Why?"

"Because I trust her."

"But isn't that betraying your trust?"

"Do you trust me Rei?" _perhaps a different approach will do_ Saky thought

"Yes"

"Do you trust Father?"

"Yes"

"Has he punished you?"

"Yes"

"Was that betraying your trust?"

"No, he is my superior commander and I failed my task"

"Yes, well, you could say Onee-sama is my 'superior commander' and I've failed the task of being a good and obedient child to her, only that in this situation, I am both consciously and willingly allowing her to punish me for it. instead of being forced by ranks, you see"

"How could you fail the task if..." Rei paused for a second to listen better before changing the subject entirely "Someone's about to start walking this way"

"Yes, I hear them too, listen carefully Rei, I'd like for you to do me a small favor"

"Yes"

"Please stay on the other side of the door and don't let anyone inside, whatever you hear I don't want you to come in either, if Sachiko approaches the door, please scratch the door once, if Sei does (the blonde one) scratch twice, if its Hoshino, knock once on the door, if anyone else is getting close, two knocks will let me know... will you do this for me?"

"Yes"

"Thank you"

As soon as Mariko walked through the door, Saky nodded for Rei to leave the room.

"Stop!" Mariko said loudly, Rei without so much as noticing her simply opened the door ready to step outside.

"Rei.." said Saky quietly, this was enough to stop Rei from walking out and instead turn around to face her

"So this "kid" only listens to you? Is that it, Saky?"

"Yes, Onee-sama"

"Why haven't you taken the time to teach her manners, then?"

"I believe she is well mannered enough, Onee-sama. She simply does not believe other children to hold any authority over her"

"'Children?"

"Yes" said Rei

"Are you calling me a child, Saky?"

"I'm merely stating Rei's beliefs, Onee-sama. She is 14 years old, and as I understand it you're only 17, that isn't awfully far from 14 really..."

"I'll show you just how far it is" Mariko said angrily as she launched for Rei, landing her hand on the child's shoulder and quickly pulling forward into the couch that sat only a few paces away, making Rei bend over as she came in full contact with it. Not wasting any time, Mariko took the first thing she found on her left which was a switch (a piece of leather about twelve inches long, maybe two inches wide, handle included), swiftly lifting Rei's skirt she landed the first stroke

"This is never going to happen Onee-sama" said Saky, somehow having placed her hand between the switch and Rei's rear, she would not allow her child to be punished unfairly anymore. Without a further word she pulled Rei's clothing to make her get up and stand behind her. "If you want to punish someone, punish me, Onee-sama, Rei has not done anything wrong and I will not allow you or anyone else to lay an unfair hand on her now or ever, if you feel I'm somehow wrong here and she's done something to displease you, just take it out on me"

"NO" Rei's voice came clear and loud to both their ears making their heads turn to her before arguing further "I'm not a child you need to protect, I don't want you to be punished in my place, I'm perfectly capable of taking it all. On my own." She said while kneeling and reaching for the switch Mariko had dropped on the floor "I will not break if you beat me, I will not cry if you hurt me..." as she said this, she placed the switch on Saky's hand "and I wont ask for help if you punish me" she said as she bent over the couch once again, this time of her own will, removing her underwear as she reached the position in which she had been under Mariko's hand and raising her skirt before she set her hands on the couch.

"Rei..." Saky was taken aback by the sudden demonstration of utmost trust from her child.

"It's fine if the girl wants to watch, just do it" her last words broke Saky's heart; she wasn't going to hurt her...

"No Rei, I won't do it... I don't believe you've done anything wrong, I'm not going to hurt you because someone else thinks I should" she said as she kneeled to retrieve Rei's clothing and place it where it belonged.

"Don't!" Rei said pressing her knees against the back of the couch to prevent Saky from getting her clothing any higher "Just do it, I don't care" she didn't want Mariko taking her anger against herself on Saky, she was aware that most of this was her own fault.

Saky once again decided to take a different approach with Rei, if she wouldn't let her redress her, then perhaps she would at least listen to her, walking to the front of the couch, she kneeled again, this time to have her head at the same height as Rei's and be able to whisper to her "Rei, Onee-sama isn't angry at you, she's simply trying to take her anger out on you to spare me"

"Even more reason to do it, I don't care"

"Honey, I'm the one at fault here, not you, I'm not going to hurt you over someone else's beliefs, not even my own..."

"So you think I should be punished as well, just go ahead with it, how can I make it easier for you?" Rei was mildly exasperated already

"I don't think you should be, sweetie, I'm saying that even if I thought you should be I would not do it"

"Why?"

"Because the only reason for which you should be punished is if you thought you should be, if you needed me to, not if I was angry at you or someone else was, I don't believe punishing others to escape your own punishment is right"

"But you would never punish Sachiko..."

"If she truly needed me to, if she truly thought she deserved it, I would..."

Rei couldn't fight the logic, even if she wanted to take the punishment in order to spare Saky, she couldn't very well do it if Saky herself wouldn't let her, so she simply stood up and fixed her own clothing before mouthing "at home" to Saky. She then turned a scowling look to Mariko and left the room, not before whispering "you don't deserve her" so only Mariko could hear her.

Mariko didn't make anything of it and simply went on with what she wanted happening "You think having your "child" out there will somehow make me afraid to punish you as you deserve, Saky?"

"I would hope Onee-sama would think more of me than that..." it hurt to see her Onee-sama seemed to have lost her trust in her for no apparent reason. She had never so much as said "no" to her whenever it had been about something to do with herself, she wasn't going to refuse her now...

"I would've never hoped to see anything I've seen from you today..." she said while removing the cushions from the couch's back and placing them on the exact middle of the two seat cushions of the couch. "Have you been punished before, Saky?" she asked with an almost imperceptible note of worry in her question.

"Yes, Onee-sama" she answered in a dry tone, she wouldn't make Mariko feel bad about this, she had made her mind about it a long time ago.

"By your mother?" usually mother punishments were most forgiving and soft on the child, normally only used on a child younger than 10. Saky had never known one.

"Father"

"Ah..." Mariko couldn't think of any reason for which her father would've ever had to, with such a well behaved child, nonetheless this was a relief "Lay there, same clothing arrangement as your "child" had"

"Yes, Onee-sama" without a second's hesitation Saky removed her underwear and laid where her Onee-sama had pointed, raising her skirt as her pelvis reached the cushions. If this was going to be their first punishment together, she would show her Onee-sama only her most obedient side.

"I expect you not to move or kick during your punishment, Saky"

"Ogasawara children do not squirm. They are quiet, well-behaved, and perfect in everything, Onee-sama" she would not disgrace her family even if this was only between the two of them.

"Is that something they make you say each time...?"

"No, Onee-sama, it is something all Ogasawara children know"

"So I shouldn't ask you to be quiet either?"

"If you would prefer me to be, I will be" Saky had been hoping not to have to, but she would do as told

"'Prefer you to'? I don't care either way, merely asking as you say you're 'quiet, well-behaved and perfect', no one will be able to hear anything what goes on in here unless they're right next to the door, Saky, you could scream your lungs out if you wanted to and it wouldn't matter, that's one of the reasons this room is the one designated for these affairs, even from the outside no one would be able to tell anyone is here"

"If so... would you mind terribly if I was somewhat vocal about it?"

"Not at all, go at it all you want, it won't make me stop"

"Thank you..." Saky was certain her Onee-sama was unaware of how much of a favor that was, she wanted to feel free for once and express exactly what she felt, even if she wouldn't ask her to stop, everything else was now available.

Mariko was uncertain as to how to reply to that, she didn't know whether it had been honest, which it had no reason to be, or it had been mocking, in which case she should be angry about it. She decided to simply ignore it and 'get to business'.

One after another she rained a series of strikes on Saky's rear, first with the switch she had on hand then with a small belt she found in the little cabinet they kept "tools" in, though with the switch Saky only winced, the belt had gotten her to moan softly every other strike, however, the third instrument had done the trick, enough to make her moan much more loudly and nearly gotten her to tears, somehow Mariko had spotted a green bamboo stick they had used as a prop in a contest they had last year, it had seemed perfect for the occasion.

At the same time, Sachiko had worked up the courage to walk to the little room and try to perhaps persuade Mariko to let Saky go, after all she had been sick lately, or so she thought, as soon as she made it into ear shot, Rei scratched the door as instructed, however, at the very same moment, Mariko had made her way to Saky's thighs for the first time which made the girl yelp loudly, she hadn't been expecting that to happen, but the sudden noise made her miss Sachiko's approach, the subsequent strikes to her thighs still brought louder moans than before, while not quite as loud as the initial yelp Sachiko hadn't missed, which made her worry endlessly.

For as far as she could remember she had seen Saky get punished without ever making a sound, she had no idea of what Mariko could be doing to her or what she herself could do. Without being able to stand it for another second, she ran out of the Manor, and then the school, she was crying and couldn't think of what else to do, she called her car to take her home so she could at least think there, perhaps even contact Saky's father, he might know what to do.

Before ten minutes even passed, a second person made their way to the small room, this time it was Sei and Saky did manage to hear the scratching on the door, she didn't mean to stop , in fact she meant to continue a bit louder, she should hear her, she wasn't ashamed and neither should Sei be.

No matter how much she tried to get inside, Rei simply wouldn't allow it, she herself wanted nothing but barge in and stop Mariko, she, just like the girls, had absolutely no idea of what could Mariko be doing to make Saky sound like that, but she certainly wanted to stop it at once.

After struggling with the younger girl for several minutes, Sei decided to take a more impersonal but hopefully more effective way, leaving to talk to her own Onee-sama about it.

Inside, Mariko was relentless, if anything Saky's increased volume made her continue even more, she had learnt well from her parents that children wont learn their lesson until they're too tired to whine.

"Are you ready to apologize yet?" Mariko asked while looking for an specific tool to continue punishing Saky's thighs.

"I'll apologize a thousand times if you want me to, Onee-sama" said Saky as Mariko restarted the punishment.

"Oh, so the bamboo has enlightened you?"

"Of course –ah! - not, Onee-sama." The new tool was much flatter than the bamboo, but also stung much more, Saky wedged it to be about two or three inches wide, but she couldn't tell how long it was.

"If you want me –ah - to apologize –mmh- , you need but to –ah - ask me to, Onee-sama" Mariko wouldn't stop even to allow her to talk.

"So go after we're done here and apologize to Rosa Chinesis" Saky had earned this punishment stroke by stroke, she wasn't going to stop it even if she repented now.

"I won't ever apologize to Hoshino, Onee-sama" at the mention of Hoshino's name Mariko had stroked her particularly hard but that hadn't stopped Saky from finishing her sentence without so much as wincing.

"Oh, so I don't need only ask, even if I command it my child wont listen, is that it?"

"I will apologize to you a thousand times and more for making you have to do this, Onee-sama, but I won't apologize to Hoshino, now or ever. She does not deserve the deference" Saky's decision was unwavering, no matter what happened, she would not back down, if anything it would be Hoshino who would soon be apologizing for ever having rubbed her the wrong way.

"Let me make this clear to you, if you're not ready to ask for Rosa Chinesis' forgiveness by the end of this session, I will be seeing you here again tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that until you are more than ready and willing to do the right thing, Saky" Mariko said this trying her best to hide her feelings, she hoped her child would somehow understand apologizing was for the best at the end of this ordeal, she did not want to make her cry more than once, she didn't even want to make her cry once...

Several minutes went by before Saky spoke again, she did not want to have to stand this every day for the rest of her life, more importantly she didn't want to hurt her Onee-sama every day for the rest of her own life... or even for the rest of the two years Mariko had left in school. She didn't even want to hurt her today, but she wouldn't back down, she would find some way to perhaps persuade her Onee-sama, some way in which it would be 'ok', "Then I suppose we will be seeing a lot of this little room, Onee-sama. I sure hope you like the decoration" was all she said in the same dry tone she had used before.

Mariko's heart sank at these words, but before she had time to even think of replying, a voice came from outside the door, it took a second appearance of the voice for Mariko to recognize it. "Onee-sama!" she hurried to the door.

Saky had heard it too, Aneko was outside and had cried out "What are you doing!" possibly at Rei's attempts to keep her outside, quickly she raised from her position and fixed her clothing before Mariko managed to open the door, at once the view of Aneko and Izumi (Rosa Gigantea) was displayed before them, Rei was at the time holding the both of them by the neck, probably keeping them from speaking anymore. "Rei!" Saky commanded and the girl let go of the other two and stood on the side allowing for them to walk freely into the room, which they both did after shooting the kid a glare.

"Onee-sama, Izumi-sama, is there a reason...?" Mariko wasn't quite sure how to word her question

"Sei asked me to step in here, Mariko. Apparently you're being quite the savage..." said Izumi without much concern about what Mariko or Aneko might think about her choice of words.

"Pardon me, Rosa Gigantea?" Mariko had never heard of anyone's punishment ever being stopped in the middle of it before, and she most certainly wasn't being a savage..

"Yes, well, Sei apparently made a very strong point, so we came simply to make sure you were both ok" Aneko hadn't actually heard what Sei had to say, she had simply listened to Izumi's demand to see the child before she called her parents.

"We're perfectly fine, Aneko-sama" said Saky calmly, she didn't look like she had received any sort of punishment, this surprised Mariko but told something quite specific to both Aneko and Izumi who had heard the girl's pain from the other side of the door.

"Is that so, Saky-san?" asked Izumi

"I have no reason to lie, Rosa Gigantea" Saky wouldn't say she was beaming, but what Mariko had done was nothing compared to what she had had to stand a few days ago, if anything Saky would've called it 'soft'.

"Then you wouldn't mind proving it, would you?" Izumi had expected Saky to answer just as she did to give lead for what she intended to do.

Saky was at a loss, she had no idea of what 'proving it' might be, she trusted Izumi merely because she knew Sei did, but that didn't mean she was about to give her the chance to lay a hand on her without cause, possibly even with cause... "That would greatly depend on how you might request proof, Izumi-sama"

"Worry not, child. I'm not attempting to continue Mariko's work on you, I would simply like to inspection it... if I may" Izumi didn't actually meant to intrude her privacy but rather make sure she wasn't being beaten instead of simply disciplined.

"I do not fear your hand, Rosa Gigantea" Saky said determined, she did not want to give Izumi the wrong impression "however..." the idea of letting Izumi into what to Saky was an intimate scene wasn't at all pleasing.

"I'm glad to hear that, now Aneko, Mariko, if you don't mind giving us a few minutes? I'm sure you" she said gesturing to Rei "wouldn't mind keeping that door closed until Saky asks you otherwise, would you dear?" Izumi wasn't going to give Saky time to refuse, Sei had been clear enough about how urgently her presence was required.

"No" was Rei's reply, she understood Izumi was there to help and she would allow her to if it meant chocking the other two until they lost consciousness to keep them out of that room

"Alright..." Saky had acquiesced to the Gigantea's will, after all how bad could it be if she was still Sei's Onee-sama...

Reluctantly the older Yeskaodas left the room having Rei close the door behind them. Izumi lost no time with pleasantries "Those two wont take long in wanting back inside"

"Rei wont let anyone inside until she's told otherwise, you should probably know that already, Rosa Gigantea"

"True enough, regardless I want to talk to you honestly and would appreciate it if you kindly did the same with me"

"As you wish, I don't make a habit of lying to anyone"

"I figured, nonetheless most would be reticent to answer my questions honestly, surely you know what I'm about to ask you"

"Of course I do, and I assure you Onee-sama has not been 'savage' in any way, if anything I would say she was soft on me, partly my fault of course" Saky would keep her word, being honest wasn't hard when she knew the rose was not likely to share her words with anyone other than perhaps Sei.

"Perhaps Sei was exaggerating, but she told me (hopefully you will forgive her for this) that she had previously witnessed one of your punishments with your father and..."

"Ah... Mea culpa..." Saky could understand perfectly where things were going and however much she wished she hadn't said she would be honest during this talk, she would not lie to Rosa Gigantea, possibly calming Sei through it as well.

"Your fault? You intended to make Sei believe something was wrong?"

"No, no, of course not... Would I be correct to assume that she was outside the door earlier and thought Onee-sama was torturing me in some horrible way because I was misbehaving?"

"Misbehaving?"

"Yes, presumably Sei saw father punish me while I behaved the way an Ogasawara child is supposed to, then she came here today and she heard me behaving freely with Onee-sama thus assuming some horrible sort of torture had to be going on inside.. am I anywhere near what happened, Rosa Gigantea?"

"I suppose you are entirely correct if by "the way an Ogasawara child is supposed to behave" you mean entirely emotionless and utterly unmoved by the situation... and by "freely" you mean the way any child should be expected to behave..."

"Ogasawara children do not squirm. They are quiet, well-behaved, and perfect in everything, Rosa Gigantea. I'd invite you to ask Sachiko but she might have unpleasant memories brought back by it..."

"Ogasawara children are autobots... I see"

"I would appreciate it if you did not try to mock our family, Izumi-sama"

"Oh, but I'm not mocking you, I'm sad they ask so much of you"

"We are more than capable to give that and more..."

"I'm sure you are, I just don't see how there's a reason to test it... not that it is any of my business really. I'm here only to make sure you're not hurt, mere discipline should not be barbaric"

"I assure you there has been nothing barbaric about Onee-sama's punishment, Rosa Gigantea"

"As I asked before, would you mind proving that to me?"

"I will again tell you it greatly depends on what kind of proof you require"

"I would simply like to inspect the zone Mariko was focusing on, if I may"

"That's private, Izumi-sama" Saky was not about to let someone she barely knew inspect such an intimate part of her body.

"I thought it might be, Saky but I cannot allow for this to go on if I may not make sure you're not being hurt" Izumi did not want to force the child but she truly would not allow Mariko to go on after how worried she had seen Sei, it might very well be as Saky said it was but the uncertainty was more than enough to put a stop to it.

"By 'not allowing it to go on' you mean you will stop Onee-sama?" Saky wouldn't mind if Izumi wanted to make it so Mariko couldn't punish her at school, she would most likely just have her go to her home after school, it would be the first time Saky would see Mariko's home but if that was the way it had to be, then so be it.

"Yes, I cannot allow her to punish you in what might or might not be an unjust and barbaric way, I will make sure to let Aneko know, if Hoshino still demands retribution its likely Aneko will have to punish Mariko instead, after all she should be expected to have taught you better" Izumi did not truly hold sides on this quarrel, and if she was going to have to pick she would side with Saky on it, but she couldn't very well say Hoshino didn't have a stand to request retribution.

Saky froze at this words, she would not... she could not allow her Onee-sama to pay for her mistakes, Mariko hadn't done anything wrong, before she had regained consciousness of her body she had somehow made it to the couch and bent over it, her body had acted on its own to let Izumi inspect what she wanted, as she noticed that she also realized she was crying, she was unsure why she felt so very sad, so very dirty, but she could not stop the tears from flowing.

As she got closer to the young Yeskaoda she asked softly "Did she unclothe you?" her reply was but a small nod, with as much care as she could muster she raised Saky's skirt and lowered her underwear only enough to leave it on the line between her rear and her thighs, she could already see what a thorough job Mariko had done on them, Saky's rear had perfect horizontal lines all over it, probably from the bamboo stick laying close to the couch. To Izumi's eyes this meant that either Saky had lied about how "soft" it had been or she was much more experienced in these things than anyone she had ever met.

As the inspection went on, Izumi started softly pressing and pinching Saky's flesh, this told her she flesh had been punished incredibly more than what she had signs of, she took a bit of a risk and before ending the inspection she gave Saky's back a pinch having the girl tighten her firsts on the couch without anything else, this told her all she needed to know. Immediately she redressed the girl and hurried her out of the room.

"This is done, done for today, done for tomorrow, done until further notice" was all she said to everyone as she rushed out of the room, Saky in hand.

Rei did not wait a second when she saw a tear roll off Saky's face onto the floor, she took Saky's free hand and before anyone could make sense of what she was doing, she pulled it towards the rail on their left, Saky got the hint and hopped onto it with Rei only to jump off of it towards the door, landing without a scratch they both rushed out of the door without giving anyone time to even blink, both girls made their way through the trees to the car waiting outside for them, Rei rushed only a bit ahead of Saky to open the door and let both of them in before shutting it close faster than anyone had time to realize.

Inside Sei was waiting for them, she had figured that regardless of the outcome of her Onee-sama's inspection, at the end of that day Saky was going to need a friend. She was right. Saky was still crying, before she saw Sei in the car, the older girl had pulled her into a tight hug, Saky didn't want to cry but she could not stop the tears and Sei wasn't going to let her anyway, it had been Saky the one to tell her that a good cry was needed from time to time.

Rei quietly signaled the driver to take them home through the glass, she would not allow him to see or even hear Saky sobbing on Sei's arms, that was something no one other than those in that car would ever see, nothing even they would ever talk about.

By the time they reached their destination the Yeskaoda had fallen asleep on Sei's arms, instead of waking her up they asked the driver to take them to the back of the manor,

Much later, when Saky spoke with Sachiko about her concerns, Saky refused to give a clear explanation to anything, the only thing she made clear to her child was that there was no need to call her father, wherever he was.

Next day, Saky went to the council's first two meetings without much happening, other than her Onee-sama behaving much more serious than usual and the red roses trying their best not to rub on anyone's sensitivities.

Once the classes ended for the day, Saky entered the Manor as usual, expecting to see everyone for the last meeting of the day, instead what she found was a note bidding her to enter the room she had spent such a long time in the day before.

Inside she found both Aneko and Mariko waiting for her, so far, she hadn't quite gotten to know her older Onee-sama that well, but she could understand if Izumi had requested her presence as to make sure Mariko wasn't indeed being a "savage".

"Onee-samas?"

"Saky, kindly take your place" Aneko pointed to a small flat cushion behind them for Saky to kneel on.

Mariko was noticeably nervous, Saky attributed this to the fact that her own Onee-sama, who was known for being quite strict herself. Anyone would be nervous in a situation like that.

"Now that we are all here, I will explain myself." Aneko had preferred not to even tell Mariko about her plans until she had them both together and in place, every bit of her plan mattered, as it always did.

"As you are both well aware, Izumi had good reason to decide Saky's punishment should stop until further notice, after all, we can not be sure the condition in which Saky is"

"I'm perfectly fine, Onee-sama" was Saky's quick response

"Yes, of course you would say that, however, how can we be sure?"

Saky immediately blushed and looked away when reminded of what had happened the day before, she certainly didn't want to give Aneko any ideas...

"Is my word not enough, Aneko-sama?"

"It might be, if only it wasn't about your beloved Onee-sama, I'm sure Mariko would lie for me too, without me even having to ask her to. Wouldn't you, dear?"

"Of course, Onee-sama"

"You want proof then? Name it and you shall have it." Saky knew how far what she said could go but she had a bad feeling about this whole thing.

"How valiant of you, however, as you probably remember, only yesterday Izumi got _"evidence"_ of some sort... which apparently satisfied her enough to demand your punishment be put on hold until further notice."

"Am I mistaken to understand Aneko-sama as everyone's Onee-sama within this school? I do believe you told me something along those lines, as a Yeskaoda."

"So I did, however, I would prefer not to have your parents disturbed by Izumi claiming my imotô is torturing you."

"If its permission you seek, Father will provide it with no more than a phone call" the red haired girl said pulling out her cell phone.

"And yet you insist on breaking rules, Saky-san. Cell phones are not allowed within school grounds"

"Have you left out "during class" on purpose when quoting that rule, Onee-sama?"

"I have not, I am giving you a lesson right now. And I still would rather not bother your father with issues as trivial as this. As your Onee-sama, I too have a right to punish you, do I not?"

"As long as Mariko Onee-sama agrees on the manner of punishment, you do."

"What a perfect answer! You are correct, Mariko, would you please command your child to kneel where I have pointed, apologize for her delay on doing as told, and making sure that she does not by any reason move form the spot, or turn her head away, please?"

"Of course Onee-sama. Saky do as Onee-sama has commanded." Mariko still had little to no idea of where this was all going, but she wouldn't disobey her Onee-sama.

Saky immediately moved to the coushin Aneko had directed her earlier and kneeled on it. It was surprisingly comfortable. "My sincere apologies, Aneko Onee-sama."

"That's a good girl. Now, Mariko, would you or would you not agree that, regardless of what Rosa Gigantea said, your imotô still needs to be disciplined?"

"I agree Onee-sama..."

"Very well then, how far are you willing to go for your child's discipline and well being?"

"As far as it takes, Onee-sama"

After these words, Saky knew exactly where this was going, even if Mariko still ignored it. "Onee-sama, please don't!"

"You will stay quiet until told otherwise, Saky." Mariko was firm and true to what she had just said, as far as she needed to go, she would.

Saky closed her eyes at her Onee-sama's response; she knew Mariko wouldn't back down now, no matter what she said.

"Mariko, I want the clothes that cover from your waist to your knees, on that desk" she said pointing behind herself.

Mariko was taken aback by these words; she started to undo her skirt as her face still reflected her confusion, as she took her clothing to the desk, her Onee-sama spoke. "I see you don't quite understand what is going on, Mariko. Simple matter, your child cannot be made responsible for her acts, however, would you not say that it was your responsibility to have taught her better?"

"Yes Onee-sama, I'm sorry I've failed"

Saky wanted to tell her she had not failed, but talking at this point would only be proving Aneko's point, so instead she closed her fists tighter and continued looking at the pair before her.

"I'm glad you recognize your faults, Mariko. I'm proud of you." She kissed her child's lips and forehead.

"How should I wait for you, Onee-sama?"

"I want you over here, Mariko" pointing to the wall opposite to Saky "Facing the wall, legs spread and holding your ankles, please" the position was most exposing, and she knew it, but it would only help make Saky's time in there all the worse.

Mariko did exactly as instructed, she could tell what her Onee-sama was doing, and even if doing this was particularly hard for her, if it would help Saky, she would do it, as many times as it was required.

"Good girl, stay like that please, while I collect a couple of things from my locker."

"Yes Onee-sama"

After Aneko left the room, and as the minutes dragged on, the pressure began to build for Mariko. She began to speak in the most serious tone she could muster.

"If there's anything that you want or need to say, do it before Onee-sama comes back."

Without blinking or having left the exact position Aneko had meant for her to stay in. Saky spoke in a calm quiet tone.

"There are a thousand things I would like to say, however, I doubt any of them will change the outcome. If anything, they might make you feel better. Such as, yo didn't fail. But none of them need to be said, none of them will stop what's about to happen.

"Do you even know why you're here?"

"Of course I know why I'm here, yet you haven't failed."

"What is that supposed to mean?" After waiting for an answer and receiving none, anger beginning to show on her features, "What is that supposed to mean, Saky."

Saky did not move. She did not seem to have heard, or made any attempt at a reply.

"Did you not hear me?" Her voice raising.

"With all due respect Onee-sama, I am yours as far as I want to be yours. My desire to please and obey you, is what makes me do exactly that. I don't have an obligation to you, I don't have an obligation to anyone. You're not my parent, you're my friend. You are my guide,. You are my Onee-sama. By choice. Not by birth. If I choose to leave this room, you cannot stop me. Yet, I am here. Yet, I listen. Yet...I obey. Out of choice. Out of love. If I choose not to answer a question, you will not get the answer from me."

A shiver ran through Mariko's body. She knew this, yet having her child say it aloud, in such a calm tone, in such an unnerving situation, made her shudder.

"And why do you suppose I am here? An uncanny love for exhibitionism? A masochistic fetish? Everything you heard me say to Onee-sama is true. What you have said about our relationship is true for me as well."

"I believe you are here for reasons of which you are aware, and some of which you are not."

"And I don't suppose you are in the mood to enlighten me... are you?"

After no more than a couple of minutes, Aneko walked through the door, not giving Mariko time to push for an answer. Saky sat there, and watched her Onee-sama be humiliated, hurt, scolded, punished, exposed. She sat there for hours. She sat there until it was over, until she was told otherwise. She sat there the next day. And the next. And the next. She sat there for 5 days. Then, she was required at the base.

They were taught every move, every step, every breath they were to take. Nothing was left to chance. Nothing was to be improvised. They were pilots. They were tools. They were means to an end. Not human. When the attack came, they stepped out. Every step, every breathe, every move was what had been taught. Rei stayed behind, pointing a gun, and shooting seemingly randomly at the enemy. Saky ran towards it, blade in hand, ready to cut. They enemy gathered energy, in what you could call a mouth, if you dared. Saky was ready for it, it would shoot, she would move, then Rei would finish it. That is how it was supposed to be, the enemy was supposed to aim at her. Take her. And she would dodge it. However, the thing was smarter than they had assumed, moved it's aim at the last minute. IT looked at the second unit, it looked at Rei. It aimed. It shot. Before she could think, before she could move, she had stepped in the middle. Ready to take the blow. She stood between the enemy, and the second unit. Somehow the blow did not come, and when she reacted her hand, her arm was outsretched. Aim was taken, and she was firing the shot. The shot that killed the enemy. Finished. Gone.

Cold sweat ran down her back inside the suit. She knew what followed. She knew what would happen. And a part of her was almost glad. Almost. On her way there, she saw Rei dismounting the second unit, she was alright, she was alive, and that was all that mattered. She wasn't sure _what_ had happened, much less _how_ it had happened. But she was sure it had.

She had made it to her commander's office. This time she had not been summoned, she had not been ordered, she simply knew that she would be expected. So, she opened the door. Inside, the same grim face greeted her with a scowl. She didn't hear what he said, she didn't care. Her only response was moving when he directed a hand to the bar on her left. She did as she knew she had been commanded to, and history repeated itself. Only this time when it was over, and she left the office Ryo did not follow. She went to her own quarters and waited, it took less than 5 hours for the sergeant to inform her of her departure time, 20 minutes.

Once at home, she didn't have to wait for it. She walked straight into his office, and he was waiting for her, as she knew he would be. Once in front of his desk, she spoke.

"I am being castigated at school, you might as well do me for both."

"You mean you're being corrected." He stated.

"No, I am being castigated."

After several minutes went by, he spoke at last.

"How?"

"_how?_ What do you mean _how_? "

"It is a simple question, I'm sure it must have a simple answer. I want you to tell me how you are being castigated."

"I believe that is private."

"Would you prefer I explained it to _you_?"

"You know..."

"I always know."

"Wonderful."

"I believe it is brilliant, actually, so please take a seat." He said while pointing at a chair near the door, at least ten strides from his desk.

Saky couldn't understand what had just happened, but turned to sit all the same. Before she even made it to the chair, she saw her moving towards the desk and froze. Her thoughts were racing, her head was swirling, her breath was caught. She had to be wrong, she had to be hallucinating. She turned slowly to see her subordinate stop a stride away from his desk, undo her clothing at the waste and bend until her hands touched the firm wood. Her world went black the moment she heard his next words.

"I will be deciding tool and amount then."

"NO." She walked towards him dangerously decided. "You will not."

"I fear you are biased and likely to be _soft_- "

"You do not get to decide whether I'm biased, whether or not I would be _soft_. I have had this right for ten years, a right that is not yours to take, only mine to give."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"What about _her_ right? Is it yours to give, or is it mine?"

"She is not your subordinate; she is my child, my responsibility. We're not at the base, and you're not dealing with military faults. I am your daughter, and she is as well my imotô. If I was your subordinate, and you were my commander, you would have my resignation right now, so which is it?"

He stayed where he stood for only a moment, before slowly walking back to his own chair, gesturing from Saky towards Rei and sitting down. Without a moment's hesitation she said, "Leave us, Rei." Yet before the child could move, Ryo spoke.

"If she leaves without a proper punishment, your commander might realize it was she who caused the break in protocol. I'm afraid of what he might do to her then."

"She did nothing."

"And that would be my point." After exactly ten seconds, he added "However, I do not intend for your young friend to withstand this for all seven days you've been assigned**.** I believe, -and you may suggest otherwise, of course- that in no less than three days you should be in perfect shape to stand your own, for the remaining four days."

Saky didn't need to weight her options, Rei had not attempted to move, she had stayed in the same position that Saky had seen her take. This told her the child believed what he had just said to be true. So after taking a deep breath, she said, "Have you seen the contents of this cabinet before?" She walked towards the polished mahogany cabinet that hung alone from the left wall.

"Yes."

Saky couldn't figure out how she had seen them before, so she asked, "Have you felt any of them?" Her tone was calm and unrevealing.

"Some, as the commander's subordinate."

"Choose then"

"16x1 ruler strap, a quarter thick. 21x1.5 Medium Glasgow tawse. 30x3, half inch thick, leather strap."

Saky didn't want to think, didn't want to know what she was going to do, yet she couldn't help but say, "Numbers"

"Twenty five, twenty, twelve."

Either Rei felt guilty, or she intended for Saky to... or both. How she could get through this, she didn't know, but she would do as Rei had told her to, she would not leave her to her "commander's" mercy.

She wanted to ask her if she was sure, if she was ready, if she knew what she was saying. But she knew she was, and asking would be stupid. She took the three tools from the cabinet, and laid them on the desk next to Rei, ignoring her father. This was not about him; this had become something between Rei and herself. Carefully, methodically, she took the ruler strap, and after bending it, testing it, and weighing it, she started.

Each blow came in three second intervals, every single one painting a perfectly horizontal red stripe across its canvas. After twenty-five of them, she stopped for thirty seconds to pick up the Medium thick Glasgow twase. Then at five second intervals, twenty strikes came turning the previously red canvas into a hot and angry shade of red. After a full two minutes, the first harrowing crack landed on the child. The remaining eleven came in seven second intervals. After the twelfth she waited ten more seconds before throwing the strap she was holding in her hand onto her father's desk, turning around she began walking towards the door, saying the girl's name as she left. The moment she took a second step outside of the office, she felt the door close. Rei was behind her.

That night, they slept in the same bed, their heads on the same pillow. They shared each other's forgiveness, without words. Three days went by like this. On the fourth, the same tools were chosen, and three times the amount was imparted from a male hand. While at school, the strokes steadily raised in number, yet not a hand was laid on her. On the seventh day, an Ogasawara escort took Mariko from the Manor to the Raznie estate. She was unsure as to what it might be about, but didn't resist the men who politely demanded her cooperation.


End file.
